Preuve d'amour
by Marion Crystal Gray
Summary: C'est un Clex. Lex est condamné à mort si on en croit ses médecins, est ce que l'amour pourra le sauver d'une mort certaine? Je suis pourri pour les résumés! Écrivez moi une review s.v.p., merci! Happy End!
1. Fermier sous la pluie!

**Titre :** Preuve d'amour

**Auteur :** Moi-même

**Résumé** : Lex est condamné à mort si on en croit ses médecins, est-ce que l'amour pourra le sauver d'une mort certaine?

**Note :** Il s'agit d'une fic où il y a une relation entre hommes gais, HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent. Merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

**POV Lex**

Cela faisait environ 3 mois que Clark refusait de lui parler. Vivre ainsi était devenu un enfer pour lui. En plus de sa mort prochaine, si on en croyait ses médecins il devrait déjà l'être, Clark l'ignorait et refusait de lui parler. Si au moins il lui criait des injures… Mais non, il préférait totalement l'ignorer. Lex était devenu transparent aux yeux de celui-ci. Le jeune milliardaire ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient amis et puis à cause d'une toute petite erreur de sa part (Ndla : Ok, pas si petite que ça!), Clark le rayait de sa vie.

Son premier véritable ami et dernier par la même occasion. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis, les gens qui l'entouraient n'en voulaient qu'à son argent. La moitié avait peur de lui (à cause de son nom) et l'autre ne voyait que son nom. Son satané nom de famille, **Luthor. **Un héritage empoisonné. Si seulement il pouvait le rayer de sa vie, et Clark par la même occasion. Impossible pour son nom, il était encré au plus profond de lui, brûlé au fer rouge, son père lui avait bien fait comprendre à coup d'insultes et de ceintures. Pareil pour Clark, impossible de se l'enlever de la tête, si seulement il n'était pas attiré par lui.

_Amoureux, tu ne peux te mentir à toi-même…_

_Ce gosse de 17 ans._

_Bientôt 18 Lex, bientôt 18, ne désespère pas…_

_Et hétéro en plus._

_Pas si sur que ça…_

_Et puis merde, à quoi bon? Tant qu'à l'aimer autant se l'avouer, comme ça je ne me sentirai plus coupable de penser à lui. Clark en boxer. Clark en tenu d'Adam… _

Lex en avait l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à y penser. Son corps doit être si musclé, ça se voit assez malgré ses horribles chemises à carreaux et je n'insisterai jamais assez sur le mot HORRIBLES. Oh ça oui, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour prendre une douche avec lui, enfin ce ne serait pas vraiment une douche ...

Toc, toc, toc. On frappait à la porte de son bureau. Qui avait l'audace de venir l'importuner pendant qu'il fantasmait tranquillement sur son fermier favori?

-Oui entrez, dit Lex d'une voix où perçait une once d'hostilité.

La porte s'ouvrit et il put voir que c'était sa médecin, Karen Brown. Avec tous ses problèmes, il avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec celle-ci. Tous les jours, il se piquait pour ralentir le poison, et chaque semaine celle-ci vérifiait la rapidité avec laquelle le poison avançait. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne voulait que son bien, il lui en voulait un peu quant même, en fait, il en voulait à la planète entière. Lex savait pertinemment que s'il ne trouvait pas très vite un antidote à cet enfer, il en mourrait. C'était seulement grâce au nombre anormalement élevé de globules blancs que contenait son sang qu'il n'était pas mort sur le coup. La pluie de météorite avait peut-être du bon après tout, mais il n'avait plus rien à en faire maintenant, car il ne pouvait plus voir les beaux yeux de Clark, alors à quoi bon continuer de vivre.

XXX

**POV Clark**

Lex lui avait encore mentit, comment lui faire à nouveau confiance, comme il le voulait tant, s'il lui cachait toujours quelque chose? Vous allez dire que je suis injuste, que moi-même, Clark Kent, cache un secret, celui d'être un extra-terrestre venu de Krypton dans je ne sais quel but, selon Jor-El c'est de conquérir la planète, celui d'avoir un tas de pouvoirs tous plus terrifiants et dangereux les uns que les autres pour mon entourage, ce qui me fait perdre tous ceux que j'aime. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de cacher un énorme secret aux êtres qui vous sont chers. Mes amis, Lana, au reste du monde et à Lex. C'était pour les protéger, pour qu'ils ne risquent pas de se faire attraper et torturer par la CIA, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent la vérité.

_Qui t'essais de convaincre?_

Vous allez me dire que Lex n'est plus un enfant, qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, vous avez probablement raison, mais pourquoi risquer de perdre mon meilleur ami, et plus encore? Je sais bien qu'il a toute une armée à son service, mais que peuvent-ils faire contre un mutant ou Lionel Luthor? Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je le ferais, je lui avouerais tout, juste pour être encore ami avec Lex. Peut-importe les conséquences! Mais je ne peux pas et je ne sais que faire pour lui reparler, pour pouvoir lui pardonner et pour pouvoir de nouveau lui faire confiance et peut-être un jour lui avouer la triste vérité.

XXX

**POV Lex**

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'irai voir Clark et essaierai de me faire pardonner, une fois de plus. Mais avant, je dois faire quelque chose…

Lex se dirigea d'un air décidé vers sa pièce secrète. Il monta une volée de marche, tourna à droite, passa devant une rangé de tableau de ses ancêtres jusqu'à son père et lui.

Faudra que je pense à tout brûler un de ces jours…

Il arriva devant une porte, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, si on ne s'y connaît pas. Il sortit une clé de sa poche, l'inséra dans la serrure, tourna la poignée et entra. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement. Une lumière diaphane qui vint immédiatement agresser ses yeux fatigués d'avoir pleurés. Tellement de mauvais souvenirs dans cette pièce. La dispute qu'il avait eue avec Clark, avant que celui-ci ne le raye définitivement de sa vie, avait justement eu lieu ici. Son antre, tout ce qui faisait de lui la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui avait été rassemblé ici. Il était donc normal que le 3/4 de celle-ci soit consacrée à Clark, puisqu'il était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Il prit une grande inspiration, s'approcha d'un écran géant où il y avait une vidéo montrant une reconstruction de son fameux accident de voiture où il avait percuté Clark, un peu plus loin un ordinateur remplit de dossier sur les Kent, plus particulièrement sur Clark. Quel piètre ami il faisait! Quelqu'un qui se joue ainsi de son meilleur ami, n'en est pas vraiment un, n'est-ce pas? Un peu partout des documents traînaient et une énorme kryptonite verte trônait au centre de la salle. Il commença à tout mettre dans des boîtes, puis redescendit dans son bureau et brûla tous les documents, puis le disc dur de son ordinateur portable rejoignit le reste. Il les regarda tranquillement brûler. Il ne restait plus que la kryptonite et quelques écrans dans le bureau, il ordonna à son major d'homme, Enrique, de se débarrasser du reste, de façon à ce que personne ne les trouve. Enfin, c'était terminé, il se sentait libéré.

Il s'assit confortablement sur le sofa (ndla : il s'avachi plutôt…), prit un livre (Alexandre Le Grand) et commença à le lire, ou plutôt, il tourna les pages sans vraiment les voir. Comme il le faisait souvent, c'était en fait un moyen d'avoir l'air cultivé et aussi pour se donner une contenance. Soudainement, un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter, quelqu'un l'aurait-il surprit pendant ce profond moment de solitude et de tristesse, qui lui rappelait qu'il était désespérément seul aujourd'hui? Il était pourtant un si bon comédien. Il se retourna et resta stupéfait. Devant lui, au pas de la porte, se tenait Clark trempé de la tête au pied. Des gouttes d'eaux tombaient sur le plancher, formant une flaque à ses pieds. Il semblait désemparé et peu sur de lui.

* * *

_S.V.P. écrivez-moi une review (positive)!_

_Je sais mon premier chapitre n'est pas très chaud, mais je vous réserve des surprises pour le deuxième, vous allez découvrir l'esprit pervers de Lex (On t'aime Lexy!)_


	2. Derrière le masque

_Salut tout le monde, encore moi et cela pour un autre magnifique chapitre, un peu plus long, pour votre plus grand bonheur ou malheur, ça dépend! Lol._

_Encore une fois, écrivez-moi une review!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Soudainement un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter, quelqu'un l'aurait-il surprit pendant ce profond moment de solitude et de tristesse, qui lui rappelait qu'il était désespérément seul aujourd'hui. Il était pourtant un si bon comédien. Il se retourna et resta stupéfait. Devant lui, au pas de la porte, se tenait Clark trempé de la tête au pied. Des gouttes d'eaux tombaient sur le plancher, formant une flaque à ses pieds. Il semblait désemparé et peu sur de lui._

La première chose que pensa Lex en voyant Clark fut : « C'est moi ou sa chemise est transparente? » Ensuite, son esprit Luthorien reprit le dessus, en lui intimant d'arrêter de penser à Clark nu, surtout pendant que celui-ci le regardait aussi étrangement. Le premier à briser le silence fut le jeune fermier.

-Lex, il faut que je te parle, c'est très important…

Le jeune milliardaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

-Oui, mais avant suit-moi, tu es trempé, tu risques d'attraper la grippe ou pire encore : une pneumonie!

Lex faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour contrôler ses pulsions pas très catholiques et son esprit amoral.

_Alors que tout te dit de sauter littéralement sur Clark, tu lui offres de prendre un bain! Non, mais quel nul!_

Clark le suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle de bain, malgré le fait qu'il savait très bien qu'il lui était impossible de tomber malade. Lex ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude pour lui faire couler un bain, puis lui sortit une serviette.

-Prend le temps qu'il te faut, je vais te chercher des vêtements secs, dit-il en regardant le moins possible Clark qui avait commencé à se déshabiller. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Clark le retint par le bras. Lex se retourna et les deux se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le milliardaire baisse les siens, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un beau fermier en boxer se retrouvait dans sa salle de bain.

-Merci Lex, après tout ce que je t'ai fait…

-Quoi? C'est moi qui suis à blâmer. J'ai encore enquêté sur toi alors que je t'avais dit que je ne le ferais plus.

Clark resta silencieux face à cet aveu, attendant la suite.

-… Je… je suis vraiment… je suis désolé Clark. Je m'excuse sincèrement et si tu veux encore de mon amitié, même si je sais que ça te prendra du temps pour me refaire confiance… je suis là… Est-ce qu'un jour tu réussiras à me pardonner?

Lex avait relevé la tête pendant qu'il parlait, à la recherche d'une réponse dans les yeux pers de Clark. Il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux malgré lui. S'il lui disait que non, Lex pensait qu'il en mourrait sur le champ. Son cœur serait brisé et il ne supporterait plus de rester à Smallville, risquant à tout moment de rencontrer Clark. Il ne le supporterait pas, il retournerait à Metropolis. Et si pour son plus grand bonheur il voulait encore lui parler, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Ne voyant rien dans les yeux de Clark, il baissa les siens. Il sentit néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, une main lui relever la tête pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas encore répondu Lex.

Il s'arrêta un instant

-Bien sûr que je te pardonne! D'ailleurs, j'étais venu pour te dire une chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a longtemps, seulement j'avais peur de ta réaction, je suis… Lex, tu pleures? Dit Clark qui commençait à être de plus en plus surprit par les évènements.

Une larme coulait sur la joue du dénommé. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, d'habitude il se contrôlait assez bien. Il se réfugiait derrière son masque, qu'il avait savamment installé grâce au bon soin de son père, et ainsi, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais là s'en était trop, depuis plusieurs mois Lex déprimait à cause de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Clark l'avait rayé de sa vie et puis là, devant lui, se trouvait celui-là même qui venait lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus et il s'en allait lui révéler son terrible secret, à lui, Lex, malheureusement Luthor. S'en était trop, il ne retint plus les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il sortit de la salle de bain en titubant et s'assit rapidement sur le lit de la chambre d'invité (décoré spécialement pour Clark).

Les sanglots secouaient ses épaules, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, son vœu le plus chère (pas celui de sortir avec Clark, ça il ne se l'avouait pas encore) venait de se réaliser. Il sentit le jeune fermier, encore trempé, s'asseoir à côté de lui et passer ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il se laissa aller à cette caresse et en profita même pour nicher sa tête dans le cou de son ami. Il le serra même un peu plus contre lui pour sentir l'odeur musquée de son ami, qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais sentir. Il se laissa aller et posa une main dans le dos de Clark, de façon à pouvoir caresser la peau nue de celui-ci. Ce dernier en frémi, il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour pleurer son meilleur ami, il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci s'était senti si coupable. Clark s'en voulu immédiatement de tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son ami.

-C'est finit Lex, calme toi… dit Clark d'une voix apaisante, où perçait de la tristesse.

Plus jamais il ne mentirait à Lex, plus de secrets, il voulait tout lui dire, immédiatement, mais il décida d'attendre que celui-ci se calme.

-Chut Lex… chut… je ne te quitterai plus jamais… Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti pendant si longtemps, mais maintenant je vais tout te dire.

Clark sentit Lex se détacher de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais avant tu vas prendre un bon bain et ensuite tu me diras tout!

-Oui, mais…

-Non, pas de discussion. Allez…

Tout en disant cela, Lex poussait Clark vers la salle de bain en souriant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit ainsi et cela réchauffa le cœur du jeune extra-terrestre. Alors que Clark allait fermer la porte derrière lui, Lex rajouta :

-Clark je suis vraiment désolé que tu m'ais vu ainsi, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Ne t'en fait pas Lex, je suis content que tout soit réglé et ce n'est pas tout les jours que je te vois montrer tes sentiments, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire triste. Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux!

Le jeune milliardaire souri et quitta la pièce, finalement tout s'était réglé, il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme, il pouvait enfin respirer normalement. Il ne savait pas quel était le secret de Clark, mais peu importe celui-ci, il l'accepterait et l'aiderait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec la kryptonite, il savait aussi que Clark devait avoir certains pouvoirs, puisqu'il l'avait frappé en voiture et qu'il avait survécu. Il n'avait jamais cru tous les mensonges de celui-ci, il savait reconnaître le mensonge chez n'importe qui, un don le faisant parfois souffrir, mais qui était essentiel dans le monde des affaires.

Clark rejoignit Lex dans son bureau, environ 20 minutes plus tard. Celui-ci était assis sur le sofa devant le feu, en train de siroter un verre de cognac, pour changer. Lex releva immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit et lui montra un fauteuil. Clark s'assit et se racla la gorge.

Ceci allait être la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à faire jusqu'à maintenant. Aux yeux de Clark, Lex était beaucoup plus important que Pete. Lorsqu'il avait dû tout raconter à Pete, il avait eu peur que celui-ci le rejette et le regarde avec dégoût. De plus, il ne l'avait pas fait par choix, il en avait été obligé, alors qu'ici il était venu, sans qu'on le force, mettre son âme à nue. Si Lex le rejetait, il n'y survivrait pas, celui-ci était son meilleur ami et il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme il l'aimait. Il y a quelques temps, un peu avant leur dispute, il s'était aperçu que Lex prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne luttait pourtant pas contre ses sentiments, car il se savait important aux yeux de Lex et s'était tout ce qui importait, pour le moment.

Ce serait se mentir à soi-même de dire qu'il n'avait pas été jaloux à chaque fois qu'une femme entrait dans la vie de Lex. Seule consolation, elles ne restaient jamais bien longtemps, la seule pour qui il avait commencé à s'inquiéter avait ensuite essayé de tuer Lex. Il avait premièrement fallu qu'il se retienne à deux bras de ne pas empêcher Lex de se marier. Il savait pertinemment que s'il avait déconseillé son ami de l'épouser, il l'aurait écouté. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait été mit au courant de la disparition de Lex pendant sa lune de miel, il avait immédiatement soupçonné cette sale garce d'Helen Bryce. Puis, lorsque son ami avait été retrouvé et qu'Helen avait subitement disparu, il avait dit à Lex qu'il allait partir à sa recherche et la lui ramener. Mais celui-ci lui avait interdit, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il voulait oublier cet épisode de sa vie.

Depuis, il savait qu'il aimait Lex, il n'avait jamais aimé autant Lana (Ndla : sale petite pimbêche). Lana avait plutôt été un amour de jeunesse, voir même une fixation. Un idéal féminin, dont il avait été incapable de se dépêtrer pendant longtemps. Il avait été sûr de son amour pour Lex lorsqu'il avait demandé à sa mère comment on savait si on était vraiment en amour avec quelqu'un. Elle lui avait alors décrit les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son père et il avait été plus que surprit en s'apercevant qu'il ressentait plus ou moins la même chose pour Lex.

Au début, il avait été choqué et frustré de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Pourquoi aimait t-il un homme, et un Luthor de surcroît? Ses parents ne l'accepteraient jamais. Pourquoi lui? Il n'avait pas assez souffert d'être un extra-terrestre, il fallait en plus qu'il soit gai. Il avait l'impression que tous les malheurs de la terre s'abattaient sur lui. Mais il avait finit par l'accepter, il n'irait pas jusqu'à essayer de draguer Lex ou de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

Clark prit une grande inspiration, mit ses problèmes de côté et se lança. Il lui raconta tout, du moment où les Kent l'avait trouvé, jusqu'à son enlèvement de cet été lorsqu'il avait disparu pendant deux mois. Il lui parla de son père biologique, Jor-El, qui ressemblait étrangement à Lionel, et de sa mère, Lara. Il lui parla de tous ses pouvoirs et aussi de ses faiblesses, il ne lui cacha rien. Il s'excusa aussi de lui avoir menti pendant toutes ses années, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Lex n'avait pas dit un mot pendant que Clark se confiait, ce qui inquiéta celui-ci. Le jeune milliardaire fixait intensément le feu, les yeux dans le vague. Clark lui laissa un moment pour digérer la chose, puis il commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter lorsqu'il s'aperçu que son ami ne le regardait toujours pas et qu'il était obstinément silencieux. Peut-être n'avait-il pas bien fait de se confier, peut-être que Lex serait dégoûté ou pire, qu'il aurait peur de lui. Peut-être qu'il déciderait de se servir de ses informations contre lui, qu'il deviendrait un sujet d'étude pour Lex. Il finirait ses jours dans un laboratoire, sans voir le soleil, et lorsqu'il serait mort, on le disséquerait comme les grenouilles que sa classe avait disséquées en biologie et puis… STOP! Se dit Clark, ça ne servait à rien d'imaginer les pires horreurs, il avait confiance en Lex, il ne lui ferait jamais ça. Et pourtant…

-Clark, arrête!

Celui-ci releva la tête et s'aperçu que Lex le regardait et que celui-ci s'était aperçu du trouble que son silence avait causé chez le jeune fermier.

-Arrête de t'imaginer que je vais me servir de toi à des fins expérimentales, tu ne deviendras jamais pour moi un sujet de laboratoire! Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te faire du mal!

-Comment as-tu...

-Comment ai-je deviné? Facile, si j'avais dit tout ce que tu viens de dire à un Luthor, c'est ce que j'aurais pensé.

-Non Lex, je n'ai pas pensé ça à cause que tu es un Luthor, c'est juste que c'est très dur pour moi, tu comprends… Je ne l'avais jamais dit à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oui, je sais, mais ne t'en fait pas, tu n'auras plus jamais à douter de moi. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger et jamais je ne dirai ton secret à quiconque. C'est une grande preuve de confiance ce que tu viens de faire, dit Lex avec un air si décidé que Clark arrêta immédiatement de douter. De plus, j'avais, en fait, presque tout découvert...

-Quoi? Cria presque Clark, en déglutissant difficilement, quelqu'un l'avait peut-être trahit, Pete, par exemple.

-Tu sais que je faisais des recherches sur toi, il fallait bien que je finisse par découvrir quelque chose. De plus, j'ai toujours su que tu sortais de la normale. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne serait amie avec moi! Dit Lex sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais on sentait pourtant qu'il croyait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Clark sourit tristement aux sous-entendus de son ami, mais ne dit rien.

-Merci Lex.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, n'importe quel ami en ferait autant.

-Non, je veux dire « merci d'être là »! Rajouta le jeune fermier en fixant intensément le milliardaire.

Celui-ci ne pu soutenir le regard du jeune extra-terrestre bien longtemps et baissa rapidement les yeux et ses joues devinrent rouges.

XXX

Les mois passèrent normalement après cela, les parents de Clark n'avaient pas été d'accord avec la décision que celui-ci avait prise de tout raconter à Lex, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Jonathan semblait persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre Lex finirait par trahir son fils, tandis que l'esprit pragmatique de Martha Kent croyait son fils, si celui-ci lui disait que Lex ne le trahirait jamais. Pour Lex, il préférerait mourir, ce qui ne tarderait pas s'il ne trouvait pas d'antidote, plutôt que de le trahir encore. Lex aidait Clark avec son nouveau pouvoir, qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Un matin, Clark s'était réveillé flottant un mètre au-dessus de son lit. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, il s'était mit à voler. Le jeune milliardaire avait parut plus qu'intéressé lorsque Clark lui en avait parlé. Celui-ci avait ensuite découvert, que depuis qu'il était petit, Lex rêvait de voir ce que cela faisait de voler dans le ciel, comme un oiseau. Dès que sa peur de voler était passée, Lex s'était mis dans l'idée de sauter en parachute et avait développé un goût prononcé pour les quelques secondes où l'on tombait en chute libre. Il ne rêvait depuis que d'oublier tous ses problèmes et de se sentir complètement libre. La seule chose que son argent ne pouvait acheter. Clark se promit que dès qu'il pourrait contrôler son nouveau pouvoir et qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber en plein vol, comme ça lui était arrivé plus d'une fois, à cause de sa peur de l'altitude, il emmènerait Lex faire une petite promenade.

* * *

_Je sais c'est chien de ma part de vous couper ça comme ça, mais n'arrêtez pas de me lire car je vous réserve une bonne surprise pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Encore une fois, s.v.p. écrivez-moi une review!_

_Merci_

_De Marion_


	3. Révélations

_Salut, comme prévu un nouveau chapitre un peu plus chaud, lol!_

_Vous allez voir ce que je vous réserve! S.V.P. écrivez-moi une review, merci!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**POV Lex**

Cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour Lex de mentir à Clark. Lorsque celui-ci le voyait en train de déprimer, il devait immédiatement trouver un mensonge. « Je pensais à mon père » disait-il. Il était vrai que son père lui causait du souci et que c'était de sa faute s'il était gravement malade. C'était tout de même lui qui l'avait empoisonné. Depuis quand un père empoisonnait son fils? Son père lui aurait répondu une phrase du genre : « Depuis la nuit des temps, Lex! » Tout de même, même si c'était un Luthor, ça paraissait assez irréel. Au début, il en avait été choqué et plus que peiné. Il avait ruminé ses mauvaises intentions et avait finalement décidé qu'il ne se rabaisserait jamais au niveau de son père. Il acceptait volontiers de le laisser pourrir en prison, mais il ne pourrait pas le tuer sans en ressentir une once de culpabilité. C'était tout de même son père, un père qui lui avait pourri la vie, qui l'avait fait souffrir plus que quiconque, qui l'avait sans cesse rabaissé plus bas que terre, mais c'était tout de même son père.

Sa relation avec Clark était différente, Lex se montrait maintenant sous un autre jour. Il lui arrivait même parfois de montrer un peu ses sentiments, mais ce n'était pas facile pour lui. La seule fois où il avait pleuré devant le jeune fermier, il s'était sentit sans défense. Sans son masque habituel, qui était son seul moyen de défense pour ne pas souffrir, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Faire confiance à quelqu'un avait toujours été très difficile pour lui. Les seules personnes en qui il avait un jour eut confiance avaient : soit essayé de le tuer ou elles lui avaient menti. Mais Clark lui avait donné une autre chance, même si Lex ne croyait pas la mériter. Après tout, l'amour pardonnait tout. Il n'avait plus jamais pleuré devant Clark. Il préférait pleurer seul dans son immense manoir, bien trop vide à son avis. Montrer ses faiblesses le conduirait au bord du gouffre. Il savait que s'il se mettait à pleurer devant Clark, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Il avait beau montrer à tout le monde qu'il était un homme courageux, à l'intérieur il se sentait misérable.

Être au bord de l'agonie n'arrangeait pas les choses, son médecin lui avait dit que dans peut-être un ou deux mois, il serait mort. Quitter ce monde lui était insupportable, il n'avait que 24 ans. Bien trop jeune pour mourir. Il refusait de quitter ce monde sans avoir avoué son amour à Clark, mais en même temps il refusait que celui-ci le voie comme une « tapette », il ne voulait pas voir son air dégoûté ou être rejeté. Alors il se taisait, même si cette situation le laissait plus qu'insatisfait, c'était mieux que de perdre une autre fois l'amitié du jeune Kent.

Un autre dilemme s'imposait aussi à son esprit. S'il n'était plus là, qui protègerait le secret de Clark? À chaque fois que quelqu'un en savait trop sur celui-ci, il se débarrassait du curieux. Enfin, il ne pouvait lutter contre la mort, un jour ou l'autre, plus ou moins lointain, elle le rattraperait. Pour le moment, le plus important était que Clark ne le découvre pas, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal inutilement. Il savait que si celui-ci l'apprenait, il ferait tout pour trouver un moyen de le sauver, il gaspillerait sa vie. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, c'était déjà un miracle d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps. Il trouvait d'ailleurs ironique que la pluie de météorite qui avait amené Clark, lui avait aussi permit de vivre plus longtemps auprès de celui-ci, mais pas assez longtemps…

Sa seule consolation était que sa mort donnerait le moyen à Clark de se protéger contre les curieux et aussi contre la misère, puisqu'il lui léguait toute sa fortune. Tout ce qu'il possédait irait à Clark, il avait même marqué dans une lettre les personnes en qui Clark pouvait avoir confiance pour diriger Lexcorp. Il savait bien que son ami ne voudrait jamais s'occuper de sa compagnie, mais il lui en laissait tout de même le loisir. Il ne serait jamais l'esclave de son travail comme lui l'était. Pour lui, en dehors de son travail il n'y avait que Clark. Il était bien isolé. Il devait arrêter de penser à ses problèmes. Il en oubliait les points positifs, comme le fait qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Clark.

Le sortant de ses pensés, sa montre sonna, lui annonçant qu'il était encore en retard pour son traitement quotidien. Il commençait déjà à ressentir les effets du poison : sueurs froides, difficulté à respirer, fatigue, augmentation du rythme cardiaque, etc. Dans quelques minutes, il paralyserait, il se mit à courir vers son laboratoire privé, qui se trouvait dans les soubassements du manoir. Là-bas, il y avait quelques fioles du sérum qui servait à stopper le poison. Ou plutôt, le ralentir. Il avait remarqué que le médicament tardait à faire effet depuis quelques temps. Plus le temps passait et moins son traitement serait efficace. Il espérait être en état pour se faire lui-même l'injection, il avait renvoyé tout le monde dans leur famille pour la période des fêtes.

Dans une semaine se serait Noël et il le passerait encore seul, comme à chaque année. Clark l'avait invité, mais il avait refusé, ne se sentant pas assez en forme pour supporter une dispute avec Jonathan Kent. Le jeune milliardaire était presque rendu à son laboratoire, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti. Il lui restait environ 5 minutes, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller ouvrir. Il continua son chemin, descendit tous les étages, jusqu'au premier. Il s'en allait descendre les marches menant au sous-sol et à son laboratoire, lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Il avait pourtant barré la porte. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et remarqua qu'elle avait été forcée. Soudain, une voix retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

XXX

**POV Clark**

Clark trouvait Lex de plus en plus étrange depuis quelques temps. Il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose. Ses départs précipités et ses regards tristes, qu'il apercevait de plus en plus souvent chez lui, lui avaient mit la puce à l'oreille. Tout ceci était anormal et ne ressemblait pas au Lex qu'il connaissait. Au début, il avait cru que cela avait un rapport avec Lionel, puis il en avait parlé à Lex et celui-ci lui avait dit que tout allait très bien et d'arrêter de s'inquiéter ainsi, que s'il avait un problème il serait le premier à qui il en parlerait. Clark l'avait cru, sur le coup.

Il n'avait plus jamais vu Lex déprimé ou distant depuis, mais il y avait encore quelques petites choses qui clochaient. Les coups de téléphone de plus en plus fréquents d'un mystérieux individu n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Lex n'avait pas voulu lui dire qui s'était, alors Clark avait utilisé son ouie ultrasensible pour entendre une des conversations. Il n'avait pas le choix, il avait tellement peur que Lex ait des problèmes qu'il ait mis de côté son sentiment de culpabilité dû au fait de violer l'intimité de son ami. Un jour, alors que Lex le mettait dehors de son bureau, à cause d'un de ses mystérieux appels téléphoniques, Clark écouta la conversation.

Après tout, si Lex ne voulait pas qu'il écoute aux portes, il n'avait qu'à tout lui raconter. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Lex avait été subtil non plus, tous ses secrets ne faisaient qu'attiser la curiosité de Clark. Enfin, c'est ce que celui-ci se disait pour se sentir moins coupable. Il en avait parlé à Chloé, sa meilleure amie d'enfance, et elle l'avait fortement encouragé à espionner Lex. Allant même jusqu'à lui conseiller de fouiller dans les dossiers secrets de son ordinateur. À quoi s'attendre d'autre venant d'elle, son esprit journalistique ayant presque toujours le dessus. Clark tendit l'oreille vers la conversation téléphonique de Lex. Ce qu'il entendit était loin de ce qu'il imaginait.

-… je viendrai vendredi M. Luthor, dit la voix d'une mystérieuse jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est parfait Karen. J'ai déjà très hâte. Nos petit rendez-vous hebdomadaires sont mes préférés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Répondit Lex en riant.

-Vous me surprendrez toujours M. Luthor, répondit-elle en ricanant elle aussi. Un esprit aussi positif, c'est surprenant!

-Très gentil de votre part, à vendredi!

Puis la ligne coupa. Clark n'en revenait pas, Lex fréquentait quelqu'un. Cette Karen était probablement une femme qu'il avait rencontrée et vendredi il avait un rendez-vous avec elle. Clark ne savait pas pourquoi il était jaloux, ou plutôt, il le savait, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Cette Karen ne lui avait rien fait, à part sortir avec son Lex.

_Possessif mon p'tit Clark!_

Je veux dire... Lex… oui, c'est seulement mon ami… oh et la ferme!

_Tu te rends compte que tu te parles à toi-même, n'est-ce pas?_

Ta gueule!

_Ok, ok, je ne dirai plus rien à propos de ton adoré!_

Grrrrr...

Clark devait absolument vérifier si c'était vrai, il devait aller voir Lex et lui tirer les vers du nez (façon de parler). Il n'en revenait pas que celui-ci ne lui ait rien dit, pourtant le jeune fermier n'avait pas rêvé, Lex avait bien fait du plat à cette Karen. _Beurk!_ _Je vais aller le voir tout de suite, je ne peux plus continuer à l'éviter!_

Cela faisait une semaine depuis sa découverte qu'il n'était pas allé voir son ami, celui-ci devait s'inquiéter. C'est ainsi que Clark décida d'aller immédiatement voir le jeune milliardaire. Il sortit dehors et lorsqu'il vu la grosse tempête de neige qui faisait rage, il fut bien content de ne pas ressentir le froid. Il utilisa sa super vitesse pour ce rendre jusqu'au manoir. Rendu devant la porte d'entrée, le jeune fermier prit une grande inspiration et sonna. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Clark se souvint que Lex donnait toujours congé à son personnel une semaine avant Noël pour qu'ils retournent dans leur famille. Il sonna encore, au cas où Lex n'aurait pas entendu la sonnette, mais il ne vint pas. Le jeune fermier utilisa alors sa vision X pour vérifier si Lex était là. Il le vit qui parcourait un couloir du 2ième étage. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa démarche, quelque chose d'incertain. Lex accrochait sans cesse des objets sur son passage et venait même de s'appuyer contre un mur, une main sur le cœur. Clark commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être était-il blessé? Il ne réfléchit pas davantage et força la porte d'entrée.

Il se dirigeait vers les marches pour monter au second, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Lex se trouvait à quelques mètres, il s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol.

-Lex? Tu ne m'as pas entendu sonner à la porte? Est-ce que ça va?

Lex se retourna et Clark put remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas blessé, pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Il suait à grosse goûte, sa chemise lui collant à la peau.

-Oui, tout va très bien Clark, répondit Lex, qui commençait drôlement à manquer d'oxygène.

Clark, grâce à son ouie fine, entendit le cœur du jeune milliardaire qui battait à un rythme effréné, beaucoup trop rapidement pour quelqu'un qui va si bien.

-Lex, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, je peux t'aider?

-Je…

Il reprit sa respiration plusieurs fois avant de finir sa phrase.

-Je dois descendre au sous-sol…

À quoi bon continuer à lui mentir, s'il devait en mourir, se dit Lex, avant de rajouter :

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, vient.

Puis il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et commença à descendre les marches, en se retenant à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Clark ne comprenait plus rien, mais il suivit pourtant son ami. Il le retint par le bras alors que celui-ci allait s'effondrer. Arrivé en bas, il s'aperçu qu'il se trouvait dans un petit laboratoire. Il aida Lex à s'asseoir sur une chaise, alors que celui-ci essayait de retrouver son souffle, mais n'y arrivait pas.

-Lex tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, je vais t'y emmener si tu veux…

-Non… le frigo… dit Lex en pointant celui-ci à sa droite. Prend une fiole… et une aiguille dans le tiroir.

Pendant que Clark s'exécutait, Lex commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il réussit tant bien que mal à l'enlever et demanda à Clark de lui faire une injection. Les bras de Lex étaient remplit de trace de piqûre, il y en avait tant que le jeune fermier ne savait pas où la faire. Il s'en allait poser la question à Lex, mais il vit que celui-ci s'était évanouit. Il ne se posa alors plus aucune questions et la fit à l'endroit le moins martyrisé qu'il trouva. Il attendit pendant quelques minutes, mais rien ne se produisait. Pourtant, Lex respirait encore. Clark en profita pour le détailler, il était assez musclé pour quelqu'un de malade. Il détailla chaque pectoraux et descendit un peu plus bas où il aperçu une mince ligne de poil qui descendait jusqu'à l'aine. Il se demanda de quoi avait l'air son ami nu, par exemple sous la douche, l'eau rutilant sur lui et le savon coulant sur son corps, puis ses mains se caressant et finalement Lex en train de se masturber et de se libérer dans un grand râle.

_Ouf, faut vraiment que j'arrête, il commence à me faire de l'effet. En plus, il n'y a même pas de kryptonite rouge ici_...

(Ndla : avouez que vous avez imaginé!).

Il savait que ça ne se faisait pas de profiter ainsi de l'état de son ami pour se rincer l'œil, mais il lui fallut pourtant énormément de force pour se sortir de son observation lorsque celui-ci commença à se réveiller.

Lorsque Lex ouvrit les yeux, il crut qu'il était mort, mais il s'aperçu bien vite qu'il se trouvait dans son laboratoire. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Il releva la tête, s'imaginant un Clark les yeux remplit d'inquiétude, mais ce qu'il vit était tout autre. Celui-ci le fixait intensément, ou plutôt une partie de son anatomie, et ses yeux n'était pas remplit d'inquiétude, mais plutôt de désir. Lex rejeta bien vite cette idée, c'était tout à fait impossible qu'un jour Clark le regarde ainsi. Pourtant, lorsque celui-ci s'aperçu que Lex était réveillé, il sembla soudainement extrêmement gêné, ses joues devinrent rouges et il évita le regard de Lex. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se dit qu'il devrait vérifier un jour ou l'autre, mais pour le moment il avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire.

Clark se força à sortir de ses rêveries et s'aperçu que Lex était en train de se rhabiller. Il mit de côté ses fantasmes et sa gêne et décida de lui poser la question qui le taraudait, mais Lex le devança.

-J'imagine que tu te demandes ce qui m'est arrivé, je vais tout expliquer, mais avant sortons de ce laboratoire.

Clark ne dit rien et le suivit dans son bureau. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Lex allait tout lui raconter, les grandes discutions qu'il avait eu avec celui-ci avaient toujours eut lieux dans son bureau. Les deux s'assirent, mais bien vite Lex se releva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, pour ne pas être obligé de regarder Clark dans les yeux lorsque celui-ci saurait toute la vérité. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Si tu m'as vu ainsi Clark… c'est parce que… parce que… je suis malade, dit-il en se retournant.

-C'est grave? Demanda avec inquiétude Clark en se relevant. Est-ce que je peux t'aider?

-Non, Clark, je... je... je suis mourant. Lâcha Lex dans un souffle.

Il fixa le plancher quelques secondes et lorsqu'il eu rassemblé son courage, il releva les yeux pour voir Clark debout devant lui, incrédule.

-C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai voyons… je… non…

-Après son procès, mon père m'a fait empoisonner. Un être humain normal aurait dû mourir, mais lorsque j'ai été contaminé par la kryptonite verte, elle a changé mon système immunitaire, faisant que je suis encore en vie. Mais je ne suis pas guéri, à chaque jour je dois m'injecter un médicament qui ralentit le poison. Je vais mourir Clark et tu ne peux rien y faire. Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit, mais…

-Non, tait-toi, je ne veux plus rien entendre, dit Clark qui commençait à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé Clark, mais je vais mourir…

-Non, la ferme, tu m'as encore menti et maintenant tu vas mourir…

-C'était pour te protéger Clark, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Dit Lex, les larmes aux yeux de voir son ami ainsi.

-Trop tard, tu l'as déjà fait!

Puis il quitta précipitamment la pièce. Lex n'essaya même pas de le retenir, il savait qu'il y avait des risques pour que Clark réagisse ainsi, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui ferait autant de mal de le voir pleurer. Il ne fut plus capable de retenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et celles-ci commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, ses jambes fléchirent et il se retrouva assit devant la fenêtre, tenant ses jambes contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se sentait si seul et si impuissant face à sa mort prochaine. Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, la gorge sèche, il finit par s'endormit par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

* * *

_Je sais, je suis cruelle, n'essayer pas de me tuer, écoutez au moins mes explications! Je vous avais avertit que ce serait un chapitre triste, mais ne vous en faite pas, le prochain se sera plus joyeux. C'était obligé d'arriver! Vous vous imaginiez quoi, que Clark réagirait bien? Ma seule façon de vous consoler c'est de vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura beaucoup de changements (positif, ne vous en faite pas). S.V.P. malgré ma cruauté, écrivez-moi une review, si non vous n'aurez pas de suite! Lol, je vais quand même vous la mettre, elle est déjà écrite! À la prochaine!_

_De Marion_


	4. Malaises

_Bonne lecture, n'oublier pas de m'écrire une review, ne désespérer pas, Clark et Lex vont bientôt s'avouer leur sentiments. Sur cela bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas que les auteurs de fics se nourrissent de reviews!_

* * *

**POV Clark**

Cela faisait trois jours que Clark n'avait pas revu le jeune milliardaire, depuis que celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il était mourrant. Sur le coup, il avait eu l'impression que son monde se brisait, il se rendait maintenant compte que celui-ci n'était constitué que de Lex. Dur à s'avouer, mais inévitable. Celui-ci était mourrant et lui était partit, frustré que son ami ne lui ai pas avoué plus tôt. Il avait abandonné son meilleur ami à une mort certaine. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi et c'est pour cela qu'il avait appelé Lex en lui disant de venir à la ferme, ses parents étaient partit pour le week-end et ils pourraient donc tranquillement parler.

Lorsqu'il était partit du manoir de Lex, il s'était sentit coupable, mais en même temps il aurait été incapable de rester plus longtemps. Il avait eu l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer faible devant son ami, alors qu'il avait besoin de soutien et non de le voir pleurer.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, ses parents n'avaient pas vu ses yeux rouges, même s'ils lui avaient posé des questions, il aurait bien été incapable de leur en parler. Son père détestait tout les Luthor et Clark aurait été incapable de voir celui-ci être gentil avec Lex, uniquement par pitié. Tandis que sa mère, qui avait toujours été courtoise avec son meilleur ami, raconterait tout à Jonathan et il ne serait pas plus avancé. Alors, il n'avait rien dit, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim et était monté directement dans sa chambre pour aller pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir pleurer autant. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa condition d'extra-terrestre qui lui avait permit, mais il s'en serait bien passé. Ses parents ne s'étaient aperçus de rien, même lorsque le lendemain il s'était montré distant.

Pendant trois jours, il s'était jeté corps et âme dans ses études, refusant de parler de ses problèmes à ses amis. Chloé avait été la plus perspicace. Bien vite, elle avait comprit que cela avait un rapport avec Lex, elle avait bien essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Clark, mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle avait alors été obligée de faire des suppositions, elle avait même été tentée d'en parler aux parents de Clark, mais elle s'était ravisée. Elle était finalement allée voir à la source, Lex, mais n'avait rien obtenu de lui. Même s'il essayait de cacher ses sentiments derrière son masque, Chloé n'était pas une journaliste pour rien, elle s'était vite aperçue qu'il était déprimé. Ce qui renforçait son hypothèse d'une dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes, elle était loin de se douter de la vérité, malgré son esprit journalistique. Tandis que Lana, la petite princesse, n'avait rien comprit à la déprime de Clark, elle avait tout rapporté à elle, en s'imaginant que celui-ci déprimait à cause qu'elle sortait avec Jason, plutôt que lui. (Ndla : une vraie tache si vous voulez mon avis!)

Clark était encore entrain de penser à Lex, lorsque celui-ci arriva en trombe dans la cour. Un autre record personnel, ça lui avait prit moitié moins de temps que d'habitude pour arriver à la ferme des Kent. Il monta rapidement les marches de la grange, pour arriver au repère de Clark. Celui-ci était debout, regardant le soleil se coucher. Il se retourna en entendant son ami monter les marches. Lex vint se poster à côté de lui, le regard tourné vers l'horizon, il était magnifique avec la lueur du soleil sur le visage. Difficile de croire qu'il était mourrant.

-Je suis désolé Lex d'avoir réagi ainsi, j'aurais dû comprendre que tu voulais seulement me protéger, mais sur le coup j'ai été tellement… blessé. J'ai eu l'impression que… mon monde s'écroulait en apprenant ta maladie… sans toi, je ne suis rien.

Voilà s'était dit, il avait enfin réussit à dire ce qui le taraudait. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à Lex. Celui-ci regardait obstinément le soleil, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il finit par se retourner et lorsque Clark réussit à capter le regard de celui-ci, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Lex, plus rien d'autre n'existait et puis il y avait cette étrange lueur dans son regard, de l'espoir. Il savait que s'il continuait à le regarder, il ne serait plus maître de ses actions et il ne voulait pas choquer Lex, alors il rompit le contact en se remettant à regarder devant lui.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de tout essayer pour te sauver, dit Clark en regardant à nouveau Lex.

L'étrange lueur qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant avait disparu.

-Je sais.

Au comble de la surprise, il sentit Lex le prendre dans ses bras. Clark referma immédiatement ses bras autour de son ami, l'étreignant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, leurs corps collés au point de ne plus faire qu'un. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, chacun ayant envi de beaucoup plus qu'une simple étreinte amicale.

Ils continuèrent à regarder le soleil, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait disparu, laissant place à l'obscurité. La mort prochaine de Lex ne fut plus abordée de toute la soirée, pourtant elle planait au-dessus d'eux, comme une grosse bulle d'eau menaçant d'éclater à tout moment. Ils parlèrent du nouveau pouvoir de Clark, que celui-ci commençait à contrôler. Il réussissait maintenant à voler dans le ciel, mais pas encore très longtemps. Il ne s'en sentait pas encore près, mais il se promit de se pratiquer plus souvent. Si Lex devait mourir, il ne le ferait pas avant d'avoir pu voler au moins une fois. Ils allèrent dans la maison se faire à manger, la grange n'était pas chauffé, alors si Clark ne voulait pas avoir comme meilleur ami un glaçon, ils devaient rentrer.

L'atmosphère pendant le dîner s'était allégée. Ils discutaient sans tensions, Clark se risquait même à faire une blague une fois de temps en temps. Clark avait même réussit à faire rire Lex en imitant un de ses professeurs. Vers trois heures du matin, Lex commença à bailler, décidant par le fait même de rentrer chez lui avant de dormir debout.

-Certainement pas, tu es fou ou quoi? Tu risques d'avoir un accident, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes couché ici, dit Clark d'un air autoritaire.

-Oui papa! répondit Lex en riant. Si je ne m'abuse, tes parents ne seraient pas très contents de me trouver sur leur canapé en se levant.

-Mes parents ne reviennent pas avant demain soir. Alors, à moins que tu ne sois une vraie marmotte, ce dont je doute, je te vois plutôt du genre à te lever aux aurores, mes parents ne te verront pas. Alors?

Lex poussa un long soupir, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Clark ne le laisserait jamais rentrer chez lui. Vaincu, il répondit par un grognement.

-Parfait, je prends le canapé, comme ça tu pourras dormir dans mon lit! Dit Clark.

-Oh ça non, c'est ta maison et je me sentirais trop mal alaise de te faire dormir sur le canapé, je vais prendre le sofa malodorant, dit Lex d'un ton ironique.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, le sofa ne sent pas si mauvais que ça et puis c'est toi l'invité, donc TU prends mon lit!

-Bon, puisque c'est ainsi, je ne vois qu'une solution, je vais dormir dans ma voiture! Dit Lex en faisant semblant de sortir.

-Lex, arrête, il y a une autre solution, on a qu'à prendre tous les deux le lit.

-Quoi?

Lex déglutit difficilement. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu? Clark voulait qu'ils dorment tous les deux dans le même lit. C'était au-dessus de ses forces! Il ne supporterait jamais de dormir avec lui sans le toucher.

-T'a très bien entendu, allé, vient! Dit Clark, montant les marches qui menaient à sa chambre.

Génial! Lex n'avait plus qu'à espérer de ne pas rêver trop fort. Clark monta rapidement les escaliers et Lex le suivit en traînant des pieds.

-Waw, je ne te savais pas si maniaque de bande dessinée! Dit Lex en rentrant dans la chambre du jeune fermier.

-On a tous nos petits secrets, dit Clark, laissant à Lex tout le loisir d'observer sa chambre, en trois ans d'amitié, celui-ci n'était jamais entré dans celle-ci.

La chambre était pleine de bande dessinée, les étagères en étaient remplies. Il y avait un bureau de travail à gauche, sur lequel se trouvaient un ordinateur et un globe terrestre. Un peu plus loin une étagère avec des photos de Clark et ses amis, il y en avait même une de lui et Clark. Ils se trouvaient au Talon, ils souriaient et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser, ce qui était assez rare pour un Luthor. Étrangement, les seules fois où il avait ri dans sa vie, avaient été en présence de Clark ou de sa mère, avant qu'elle ne meurt.

-Je ne connais pas cette photo, qui l'a prise?

-Chloé, à la fête que tu avais organisée pour moi au Talon, pour mes 17 ans.

-Oui, ça me revient! Lana t'avait offerte une photo d'elle dans un cadre en forme de cœur rose.

-C'est tout ce que tu te souviens de ma fête? Dit Clark à la blague.

-Mais non, arrête! C'est juste que ce fût une des choses les plus traumatisantes que j'ai vu de ma vie. Dit Lex, se mettant à rire de plus belle en voyant le faux air outré que prenait Clark.

-Oui, c'est ça, continu de te moquer de moi et tu dormiras par terre! Dit Clark faussement blessé.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, je ris avec toi! Dit Lex en ignorant superbement la menace de Clark. Au fait, tu l'as toujours cette fameuse photo?

-Non, je l'ai jeté il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Pourquoi? Dit Lex surprit. Je croyais que tu aimais Lana.

-Plus maintenant, en fait je me suis aperçu que c'était plus une fixation qu'autre chose (ndla : Tu l'as enfin réalisé? Alléluia!).

Lex en resta sous le choc. Clark n'aimait plus Lana! Son cœur avait envi de danser la samba, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda Lex d'un air faussement naturel et tout à fait désintéressé.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Clark en souriant. Peut-être…

Si Clark ne s'était pas retourné pour sortir son pyjama de son tiroir, il aurait pu voir l'intense tristesse dans les yeux de Lex. Celui-ci avait vraiment été blessé. Alors, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, probablement une autre pimbêche bonbon rose. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir ainsi. Après tout, si son ami rencontrait quelqu'un, c'était tant mieux, le principal étant qu'il soit heureux. Pourtant, il ne réussissait pas à se convaincre lui-même. Il retrouva son masque de gaieté et se dispensa bien de demander qui était l'heureuse élue. Clark venait d'enlever son t-shirt et Lex eu encore plus de difficulté à rester lucide. Il était un véritable Apollon. Tout en muscle, la peau tannée par le soleil, une véritable torture mentale et physique.

Le cas du jeune milliardaire ne s'améliora pas lorsque Clark enleva son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer blanc (beaucoup trop transparent), devant un Lex qui sentait sa libido venait de remonter en flèche. Il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud, il détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise mauve, en essayant de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, si non Clark allait remarquer le problème, un problème qui commençait à le rendre serré dans son pantalon. _Pense à autre chose!_ Par exemple, Lana, oui, Lana, toute de rose vêtue (pour changer un peu) chantant une chanson de Britney Spears. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Pense à... oui, j'ai trouvé… pense à Lionel, en string, dansant la macarena.

Beurk, wark, maintenant je vais avoir besoin d'aller voir un psychologue. Un autre. Pourtant, il n'y a pas plus efficace.

-Youhou, Lex, la terre appelle Lex! Dit Clark en agitant ses mains devant le visage de celui-ci.

Lex immergea de ses pensées et regarda Clark d'un air perdu, il reprit bien vite ses esprits et remarqua que celui-ci avait enfilé son bas de pyjamas avec un t-shirt blanc moulant. La chose, qu'il osait appeler pyjamas était rouge et comme par hasard il y avait des carreaux blancs.

-Yark, tu ne dors pas avec ça au moins?

-Oui, pourquoi? T'as un problème avec mon pyjama peut-être? Dit Clark d'un ton ironique.

-Moi, jamais! Mentit Lex.

-Tu ne te changes pas?

-Je n'ai pas de pyjama!

-Tu veux que je te passe un des miens?

-Non, ça va aller! Dit Lex, avec une lueur d'horreur dans les yeux en s'imaginant avec une chose pareille. Tu pourrais me passer un t-shirt, peut-être.

-Bien sur, il lui sortit d'un tiroir un-t-shirt bleu marin.

Il enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer et le t-shirt de Clark et les deux se mirent au lit. Lex faisait son possible pour toucher le moins possible Clark, c'était déjà assez difficile de dormir avec lui, si en plus il le frôlait, il ne serait plus maître de ses actions. Clark était blessé par l'attitude de son ami, ne comprenant pas le comportement de ce dernier. Lex lui tournait désespérément le dos.

Au milieu de la nuit, Clark fut réveillé par les gémissements de Lex. Au début, il crut qu'il faisait un cauchemar et allait le réveiller. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende bien distinctement son nom. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Lex rêvait de lui? Ses gémissements, plus qu'éloquent, ne pouvaient faire douter Clark sur la nature de son rêve. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à le croire. _Waw! Lex Luthor fantasme sur moi!_ Il entendit ensuite, bien distinctement : « Plus fort! ». Pour rajouter au trouble de Clark, Lex se colla contre lui et blottit sa tête au creux de son épaule.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, je le fais ou je le fais pas?_ Clark décida que oui et entoura son ami de ses bras, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Au contact des bras du jeune extra-terrestre, Lex se blottit encore plus au creux de son épaule en poussant un soupir de contentement (ndla : un vrai chat). Clark était aux anges, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le jeune milliardaire était du même avis, il s'était réveillé lorsque Clark l'avait prit dans ses bras, le rêve devenant réalité.

XXX

**POV Martha**

Martha se sentait coupable, ils n'auraient pas dû partir un week-end complet, alors que leur fils n'allait pas bien. Toute la semaine, il leur avait à peine adressé la parole, ne répondant que par oui ou par non. Son mari n'avait pas remarqué, mais en tant que mère, Martha savait immédiatement lorsque son fils n'allait pas bien. Elle avait bien vu les yeux rouges de Clark, en revenant de chez Lex. La seule conclusion qu'elle pouvait en tirer c'était que le jeune milliardaire avait encore réussit à provoquer une dispute avec son fils. Elle ne mettait pas tous les tords sur le dos de Lex, peut-être un peu, mais elle savait que celui-ci pouvait parfois se montrer excessivement curieux, voir même obsessif, et elle savait aussi que son fils était une vraie tête de mule. S'il voulait bouder Lex, celui-ci aurait à faire tous les efforts du monde pour que Clark lui reparle.

Tout ceci l'inquiétait énormément, de plus, lorsque son fils avait des bonnes notes, ça signifiait qu'il avait un problème ou qu'il y avait un manque d'inactivité du côté des mutants. Le fait que durant trois jours il avait manqué d'appétit et aussi qu'à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de savoir comment allait Lex, Clark évitait tout bonnement le sujet, lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas et elle refusait de le laisser seul dans cet état pour le week-end. Elle s'arrangerait pour que Jonathan et elle rentrent demain matin à la ferme. Son mari serait automatiquement d'accord, il ne supportait pas la cousine de sa femme, chez qui ils étaient venus passer la fin de semaine. C'était décidé, demain matin, très tôt, ils rentreraient à la ferme.

* * *

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu de la misère à l'écrire. Je m'en allais faire un slash, mais au dernier moment je me suis défilée, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre! Surtout, écrivez-moi une review!_

_Merci à Lillysatine et Zaika qui m'en ont écrit une. Ah, qu'elles sont gentilles à comparer tous les sans cœurs qui ne l'ont pas fait! Je blague!_

_Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt, je suis en pleine écriture._

_Merci de me lire!_


	5. Je t'aime

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit une review et aux anonymes qui me lisent!_

_Je ne vais pas vous faire attende plus longtemps, voici le nouveau chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lex fut le premier à se réveiller. Il était environ 7 heures, un record pour lui. Clark dormait encore. Lex avait la tête contre son épaule. La poitrine de Clark se levant à chaque inspiration avait quelque chose d'apaisant, Lex plongea dans ses pensées. Il était tellement habitué de se réveiller aux aurores que même lorsqu'il n'avait pas de cadran, il se réveillait automatiquement. Clark l'avait prit dans ses bras, c'était au-delà de ses espérances! Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas parce que celui-ci avait eu pitié de lui. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas le genre de Clark, faire quelque chose s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il était plutôt du genre à contrôler ses envies. Un peu comme Lex.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua la camionnette, devant l'entrée, appartenant aux Kent, lorsqu'ils se levèrent. Ils étaient restés un bout de temps au lit, simplement collés l'un contre l'autre. Écoutant mutuellement la respiration de l'autre. Lex avait été drôlement tenté d'embrasser Clark, mais il s'était dit que se serait dommage de gâcher un aussi beau moment, en brusquant celui-ci. Pendant que le jeune fermier prenait sa douche, Lex se battait avec son pantalon. Essayant tant bien que mal de rentrer ses jambes dedans. C'est dans cette position que Martha Kent trouva Lex. Celui-ci était debout, à moitié nu, sautillant sur place pour mettre son pantalon. Elle en resta figée de surprise. Qu'est-ce que Lex Luthor faisait à moitié nu dans la chambre de son fils? Lex, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, réussi finalement à mettre son pantalon. Il poussa un cri de triomphe et esquissa une danse à la Rocky. Lorsqu'il la vit, il en devint blanc comme neige, trébucha dans les vêtements de Clark et tomba au sol. _Oh, merde!_

-Mme Kent?

En voyant son fils sortir de la salle de bain en serviette de bain, elle referma précipitamment la porte, n'entendant pas celui-ci l'appeler. Il était tout aussi surprit que Lex, ses parents ne devaient pas rentrer avant ce soir, mais pas aussi mal à l'aise.

-Génial, maintenant tes parents ont une raison de me détester! dit Lex ironique. Pas qu'avant ils en aient eu besoin d'une, mais s'ils croient que j'ai couché avec toi…

-Calme-toi, Lex! Mes parents ne sont pas comme ça…

-Tu blagues ou quoi, je te parie que ton père m'attend en bas avec une carabine à chasse, dit Lex d'un air sombre.

-Je suis sûr que ma mère ne lui dira rien, elle sait comment mon père réagirait!

-J'espère!

-Je vais tout de même vérifier si mon père n'est pas armé! Dit Clark en faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte, se moquant allègrement de la paranoïa de son ami.

Comme toute réponse il reçu un oreiller derrière la tête. Clark se retourna immédiatement et fut surprit de voir Lex riant comme un fou, plié en deux par sa blague.

-Tu veux la guerre! Eh bien, tu l'auras... dit Clark, avant de ramasser l'oreiller et de s'élancer vers le jeune milliardaire, qui trop surprit ne put riposter et se retrouva couché par terre. Mitraillé par les coups d'oreillers que lui envoyait Clark, il essaya d'inverser la situation, mais ce fut peine perdue. Son ami était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Le jeune fermier, en s'apercevant de son avantage, se mit à chatouiller Lex, celui-ci se tortilla et le supplia d'arrêter en rougissant.

-Non, s'il vous plait, non, pas là... Se mit à bégayer Lex, au bord de la crise d'hystérie lorsque Clark eu perçut son point faible, son cou.

Ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire tandis que Clark chatouillait son cou avec son nez. Après quelques minutes de se traitement, les deux jeunes hommes semblèrent s'apercevoir de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Clark à califourchon sur Lex couché par terre et suppliant d'arrêter, alors que le jeune fermier soufflait dans son cou, commençant drôlement à exciter Lex. Celui-ci priait intérieurement pour que son ami ne remarque rien, mais si ça continuait comme ça, se serait dure d'expliquer la bosse dans son pantalon.

_Au secours!_

Au grand désespoir de Lex, Clark ne libéra pas celui-ci de son emprise, mais il souffla encore plus fort dans le cou de celui-ci. Il n'avait rien manqué du trouble de son ami, ni de son excitation et ceci ne l'intimidait pas du tout. Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du cou de Lex et y apposa ses lèvres, celui-ci réagit immédiatement en échappant un léger gémissement. Ce qui ne fit qu'émoustiller le jeune fermier, qui se mit en devoir de lui apposer sa marque en lui faisant un suçon. À chaque coup de langue, à chaque morsure qu'il faisait, Lex gémissait et expirait de plus en plus fortement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il empoigne fortement les cheveux de Clark et l'embrasse violemment, collant son corps contre celui du fermier, ce qui leur arracha à tout les deux un gémissement. Si Clark avait été humain, il aurait probablement saigné des lèvres, vu la force avec laquelle Lex l'embrassait. Il lui agrippait toujours les cheveux, mais plus aucune violence ne dictait ses gestes, seul la passion le guidait. Il glissa sensuellement ses mains jusqu'au fesses de Clark, qui se crispa sous ce contact surprenant, devenant immédiatement dur.

-CLARK! Debout, ton petit déjeuné t'attend! Cria Jonathan du bas de marches, ce qui eu le don de calmer immédiatement les ardeurs des deux jeunes hommes, qui se séparèrent à contre cœur.

Ils finirent par s'habiller et descendirent sans se presser les marches, se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'un air sombre. Les Kent étaient tranquillement assit à table, Jonathan buvant son café et lisant son journal. Il était clair que Martha n'avait rien dit à son mari, sinon il serait déjà en train de hurler. Ils se retournèrent immédiatement vers eux, en les entendant entrer.

-Ah Clark, tu es enfin réveillé! Ta mère et moi avons décidé d'écourter notre week-end pour... Lex?

-M. Kent.

-Clark, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Il a dormit ici? Questionna Jonathan en colère, sa voix montant graduellement à chacun de ses mots.

-Jonathan, calme toi, je suis sur que Clark va nous expliquer la situation. N'est-ce pas Clark? Dit Martha d'un air entendu.

-Bon ben, je crois que je vais m'en aller, c'est une discussion de famille de toute façon… dit Lex faisant mine de rien en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Non Lex, tu restes, dit Clark d'un air autoritaire.

Le jeune milliardaire n'osa pas le contredire et se plaça derrière lui, à l'abri des futures balles que M. Kent ne tarderait pas à tirer pour le tuer. Jonathan n'en revenait pas, un Luthor qui obéissait à un ordre de son fils, ou plutôt un Luthor obéissant à un ordre tout court.

-Lex a dormit ici papa! dit Clark en faisant un signe à son père pour qu'il le laisse finir. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il va falloir que tu mettes ta rancune de côté. C'est peut-être un Luthor, mais il n'est pas comme son père. Si tu n'es pas capable de voir l'être humain qu'il est, alors tu ne mérites pas un dixième de la gentillesse de Lex. Il ne t'a jamais injurié, pourtant tu l'as fait plus d'une fois contre lui. Je sais, tu vas me dire qu'il m'a trahit, mais je sais qu'il ne recommencera pas et moi aussi je lui ai déjà menti.

-Clark, c'est un Luthor…

-Tu n'as pas d'autres arguments? Lorsque tu auras mit ta rancune de côté, tu me le diras!

Puis il sortit, tirant Lex par le bras. Le jeune milliardaire était totalement sous le choc. Clark l'avait déjà défendu devant ses parents, mais jamais avec autant d'ardeur et d'amour dans la voix. Parce que c'était bien de l'amour, Lex en était sur maintenant. Tout ce qui le retenait c'était sa conscience, il doutait qu'elle ne tienne longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs celle-ci qui l'avait empêché de le violer sur place dans sa chambre.

Clark et lui montèrent en voiture et il démarra en trombe, conduisant à une vitesse surhumaine. Lorsqu'ils furent loin de la ferme, Lex se tourna vers son compagnon et vu que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Clark… tout ceci est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas…

-Non Lex, rien n'est de ta faute, il fallait que je lui dise. Ça faisait longtemps que je le voulais! Dit Clark, retrouvant un peu de sa gaieté.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène chez toi?

-C'est avec toi, mon chez moi! Dit le plus sérieusement du monde Clark, manquant de tuer Lex sur le coup, il évita de justesse de tuer un enfant jouant au ballon.

Rendu au manoir, Lex abandonna son ami dans son bureau, lui disant de faire comme chez lui. Il alla aux cuisines préparer le petit-déjeuner, avant de ne manger tout cru son invité.

Pendant ce temps, Clark s'ennuyait ferme, ayant déjà feuilleté une bonne centaine de fois tous les livres de la bibliothèque, lorsque Lex travaillait et qu'il devait attendre qu'il ait terminé, il n'avait donc plus rien à lire et une partie de billard seul ne le tentait pas. Une chance qu'il était patient, malgré qu'il sache très bien qu'il était ainsi seulement avec Lex. Il serait prêt à tout pour lui, plus que ce qu'un ami normal ferait, mais Lex et lui avait toujours eut une relation privilégiée.

Il décida donc de fouiner un peu sur le bureau de son ami, son esprit journalistique revenant ramper comme un reptile, il trouva une photo de la mère de Lex, Lillian, à côté de l'ordinateur de celui-ci. Il y avait aussi une photo de lui et Lex en smoking, pour la fête de ce dernier.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire et n'étant pas du genre à fouiner dans les dossiers de Lex, même s'il en avait terriblement envi, il décida de visiter le manoir. Il s'aperçu bien vite qu'il n'avait jamais vu celui-ci au complet, des étages entiers n'attendaient que lui pour être découverts, y comprit la chambre de Lex qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il décida d'attendre que son ami la lui montre soi-même, par exemple pour faire l'amour. Là, il s'égarait vraiment! Clark s'en frappa presque la tête sur les murs, son comportement pour son ami ne pouvait avoir changé à ce point en une semaine, ça n'avait aucun sens! Il n'était pas gai, il trouvait juste Lex diablement séduisant. Et le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé n'avait aucun rapport!

Clark déboucha finalement sur l'étage où il avait eu cette fameuse dispute avec Lex, dans la pièce secrète de ce dernier (Ndla : rien ne reste secret avec Clark). Par curiosité, il décida d'aller voir, la porte n'était pas barrée. Il ne restait rien de tout ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, la pièce était complètement vide. Déçu et heureux en même tant, déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé pour rassasier son esprit de reporter et heureux de voir que Lex s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui était compromettant pour lui, il rebroussa chemin et tomba sur l'objet de ses désirs.

-Je me doutais bien que j'allais te trouver là!

-Tu t'es débarrassé de tout?

-Pourquoi es-tu surprit? Je n'aurais jamais rien gardé qui pourrait te compromette.

-Merci Lex.

Lex ne dit rien, souriant seulement au remerciement et ils descendirent manger le délicieux petit-déjeuner que Lex leur avait préparé. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est riche qu'il est automatiquement mauvais cuisinier. Trois jours passèrent, avant que Clark n'eu de nouvelle de ses parents. Il était persuadé que cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu sa mère. Elle lui téléphona pour inviter Lex au repas de Noël. Elle expliqua à Clark que Jonathan ferait un énorme effort envers celui-ci, mettant de côté sa haine envers les Luthor.

Avec l'aide de Lex, Clark réussit à pardonner à ses parents, pour le moment, et retourna chez lui. Après tout, c'était Noël. Rendu chez les Kent, tout se passa assez bien, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus d'étendue que la dernière fois. Jonathan s'excusa auprès de Clark pour son attitude envers Lex.

-C'est plutôt à lui que tu devrais dire cela papa!

Jonathan ronchonna un peu, mais finit par prendre à part le milliardaire et s'excusa pour son comportement inexcusable envers lui. Il lui dit qu'il essaierait de connaître la personne qu'il est et non l'image qu'il se faisait de lui à cause de son nom. Lex en fut plus que touché et serra chaleureusement la main que Jonathan lui tendait. Il se sentait bien avec cette famille, qui devenait peu à peu la sienne. Martha fut plus qu'aimable avec Lex, elle le serra dans ses bras, comme une mère, lorsqu'il arriva. Au début, il se crispa un peu, mais finit par se calmer en voyant qu'elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions. De plus, c'était bien de se laisser aller à une étreinte maternelle, lui qui n'avait plus de mère depuis bien longtemps. Même lorsqu'il avait eu une mère, elle ne lui avait jamais donné de câlins ainsi, son père disait que ça le rendrait faible. Même sans toutes ses marques d'affections, Lionel Luthor le considérait comme faible…

Clark était très heureux pour Lex, mais trouvait très étrange le comportement de sa mère, celle-ci ne lui avait pas reparlé de la scène qu'elle avait surprit dans sa chambre et n'en avait jamais fait allusion. Alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle et que Lex et Jonathan parlait football au salon, il alla aider sa mère à la cuisine. Profitant de la situation pour lui parler.

-Maman? Tu ne m'as encore rien dit sur ce qui…

-Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux Clark.

-Ce que je veux?

-Je me suis toujours douté que tu étais gai, ça m'a choqué sur le coup, mais si tu es heureux avec Lex c'est le principal. Peut importe que ce soit un gars ou une fille.

-Mais je ne suis pas gai!

-Pas besoin de me mentir mon chéri, je l'ai toujours su et cela n'a absolument aucune importance.

-Merci maman, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas être gai... enfin, peut-être... Tout est nouveau pour moi et il ne s'est rien produit avec Lex! Dit Clark, une once de regret dans la voix.

Martha se tourna finalement vers son fils, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Clark n'hésita qu'un bref instant, puis se lança. À quoi bon continuer de mentir à sa mère?

-Oui maman, je n'ai jamais aimé autant quelqu'un, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ressente la même chose! Dit Clark, un peu dépité par la situation.

-Garde confiance!

-…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas?

-Et s'il me dit non? Dit Clark, terrorisé que Lex le rejette.

-Au moins tu seras fixé! Quoi que tu fasses mon chéri, je t'appuierai toujours! Dit Martha en donnant un câlin à son fils.

-Comment papa va réagir, déjà qu'il n'aime pas Lex…

-Je m'occupe de ton père, toi occupe-toi de Lex!

-Merci maman! Dit Clark, se dirigeant vers le salon où il entendait son père et Lex rire. Comment ça j'ai l'air gai?

Martha lui sourit ironiquement et le précéda au salon.

XXX

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Lex passa principalement tout son temps chez les Kent, ne dormant que très rarement chez lui. Il avait prit la chambre de Clark et celui-ci dormait dans sa forteresse de solitude sur le divan lit. Sa relation avec Lex changeait progressivement. La fête du Jour de l'An c'était très bien passé, la famille Kent au grand complet, les amis de Clark et leurs parents étaient présents. Il y avait bien entendu Lex, qu'on n'avait jamais vu aussi heureux, il semblait vraiment s'amuser. Pete, qui était venu pour l'occasion, trouva même Lex changé. Il alla voir Clark à part pour le lui dire.

-Différent en quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, il l'air plus… humain.

Clark était vraiment heureux pour son ami. En plus de Pete avec qui il réussissait à communiquer sans insulte, il y avait Chloé avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Avant, ils n'étaient que les amis d'un ami commun l'un pour l'autre, maintenant ils étaient tout simplement inséparables. Leurs duels verbaux valaient la peine d'être vu, on ne savait jamais qui allait finir victorieux. Clark trouvait leur relation étrange au début, il avait même eut peur que Chloé plaise à Lex. Il était donc allé voir celle-ci pour lui parler très subtilement du jeune milliardaire et elle lui avait rit au nez, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation la faisait tellement rire. Elle avait simplement dit :

-Tu peux bien être l'ami de Lex, vous êtes pareil!

Il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et ne s'était pas attardé sur le sujet. Jonathan commençait même à apprécier le jeune milliardaire, il aimait surtout la loyauté et la générosité de celui-ci envers son fils, son humour et sa politesse envers lui. Mais il aimait, par-dessus tout, les débats qu'il avait avec celui-ci sur quelle équipe de foot allait gagner cette année. Martha jouait un peu le rôle d'une deuxième mère pour Lex, lui prodiguant l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eut et l'écoute dont il avait besoin.

Elle ne remplacerait jamais Lillian, Lex le savait, mais c'était bien de se sentir aimé comme un fils. Elle avait, elle-même, remarquée que son fils se rapprochait de plus en plus du jeune milliardaire, elle avait alors décidé d'en parler à son mari. Si elle ne lui disait rien, il ferait une crise cardiaque lorsque son fils lui dirait, il fallait qu'elle le prépare. En le voyant commencer à apprécier Lex, elle s'était dit que c'était le bon moment. Un soir, elle aborda le brûlant sujet de l'homosexualité de Clark, son mari n'étant pas encore au courant, elle avait décidé d'y aller doucement.

-Jonathan, il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos des préférences de Clark.

-Je ne comprends pas, de quoi tu parles? Dit-il suspicieusement.

-Clark n'est plus amoureux de Lana, en fait, je crois qu'il n'est plus intéressé par les filles, ou plutôt il ne l'a jamais réellement été…

-Quoi? Mais voyons, Clark aime Lana depuis toujours! Dit Jonathan qui commençait à croire qu'elle délirait.

-Jonathan, écoute-moi, notre fils est gai! Il faudra bien que tu te fasses à l'idée. Cria presque Martha, qui n'avait décidément aucune patience ce soir là, son mari était décidément trop têtu. À ton avis, pourquoi Lana et lui ça n'a jamais fonctionné? C'est quand fait il ne l'aimait pas, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et l'autre étant un gars. Je crois que ça fait de lui un gai, qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Rajouta t-elle avec ironie.

-Tu en es sur?

-Oui, il me l'a lui-même dit, mais j'avoue que je m'en doutais depuis longtemps…

-Il te l'a dit? Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit à moi, je suis tout de même son père! Dit Jonathan dont le ton montait graduellement.

-Il ne t'a rien dit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu réagisses ainsi, que tu te mettes en colère contre lui. Pense-y, il n'y a pas lieu de te mettre en colère. Le plus important est que notre fils soit heureux, peut importe si celui qui le rend heureux est un homme.

-Ça va me prendre du temps à m'habituer, moi qui voulait des petits enfants… Dit Jonathan d'un ton triste, toute sa colère ayant disparu.

-Moi aussi j'en voulais, mais ce n'est pas si important que ça! De plus, il se peut que nous ayons d'autres enfants, il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

-Le bonheur de Clark est le plus important pour moi. Demain, j'irai parler à Clark!

-Bonne idée mon chéri!

Ils s'embrassèrent et fermèrent la lumière pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Jonathan alla voir son fils dans la grange, avant que Lex ne se réveille. Celui-ci avait l'habitude de ce lever vers 6h, parfois 7h, lorsqu'il était vraiment fatigué ou lorsqu'on avait de la chance. Clark dormait encore, une vraie marmotte. Il n'était pas fait pour la vie de fermier et Jonathan souhaitait beaucoup plus pour son fils. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, il savait à quel point celui-ci pouvait être de mauvaise humeur sans ses 10 heures de sommeil, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était important qu'il lui dise, qu'il l'aimait quand même, même s'il était gai. Il l'appela et le secoua, mais rien n'y fit, il fut finalement obligé de lui arracher les couvertures, ce qui réveilla immédiatement son fils.

-Quoi… mmm… ze dort…

-Debout Clark, il faut que je te parle! Allé, réveille-toi, ne te rendort surtout pas! Je t'attends en bas dans 5 minutes, alors bouge-toi!

Clark se leva finalement et réussit même à enfiler des vêtements convenables. Il descendit en ronchonnant les marches. Son père l'attendait en bas d'un air solennel. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Clark, ta mère m'a parlé…

_Oh non!_

-Et elle m'a expliqué la situation…

_De mieux en mieux._

-Elle m'a parlé de tes préférences, commença Jonathan mal alaise en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Tu sais, ce n'est pas important si tu préfères les hommes, tu restes mon fils.

_Quoi, j'ai bien entendu?_

-Ta mère et moi ne voulons que ton bonheur! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu fasses attention, d'accord? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu souffres!

Clark était figé, à tel point que Jonathan se demandait si son fils l'avait bien comprit. _Peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose de travers?_ Finalement, il réagit, se rendant compte de l'étendu des paroles de son père.

-Merci papa! Dit Clark, soudainement soulagé.

Jonathan prit son fils dans ses bras et ils se tapèrent dans le dos virilement quelques fois les larmes aux yeux, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs crient famines. Ils rentrèrent à la maison et s'installèrent joyeusement à table. Jonathan rassura sa femme du regard, elle avait vu les yeux rouges de Clark et s'était immédiatement inquiétée. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que toute la famille était attablée en train de manger de délicieuses pancakes maison, Lex arriva, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un chandail bleu marine à manche longue, qui lui donnait un air décontracté. Il semblait de très bonne humeur. Il s'arrêta net, un voile de tristesse obscurcit son regard l'espace d'une seconde en voyant la famille réunit, famille qu'il n'avait jamais eut et qu'il n'aurait jamais, puis il retrouva le sourire.

-Bonjour M. et Mme Kent! Clark? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tomber de ton lit? Dit Lex à la blague.

-Lex, je t'ai déjà dit de nous appeler par nos prénoms et de nous tutoyer! Dit Jonathan.

-D'accord… Jonathan.

-Merci!

-Passé une bonne nuit Lex? Demanda Martha.

-Oui, merci et vous…eh….toi?

Jonathan lui fit de la place à table et Martha lui servit du café et des pancakes, pendant qu'ils échangeaient des banalités. Martha se leva finalement et dit :

-Nous avons énormément de courses à faire, Jonathan et moi, nous devrions partir tout de suite, n'est-ce pas chéri?

-Ah oui? Dit Jonathan, qui ne comprenait pas le plan de sa femme, celle-ci voulant laisser seuls les deux jeunes hommes pour parler.

-Oui.

-Si tu le dis! Dit Jonathan encore mélangé, tout en se levant, sa femme avait de toute façon toujours le dernier mot.

-Nous ne rentrerons pas avant le dîner! Bonne journée!

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient partit. Clark avait bien comprit le plan de sa mère, le clin d'œil de celle-ci ne lui avait pas échappé. Il était temps de passer à l'action, pendant qu'il réfléchissait au moyen qu'il utiliserait, il n'avait pas remarqué que Lex lui avait posé une question.

-Quoi?

-Je me disais aussi que tu ne m'écoutais pas! Tu ne trouves pas tes parents étranges?

-Pas plus que d'habitude! Mentit Clark pour clore la discussion.

Le reste du déjeuné se passa sans surprise. Ils parlaient surtout de l'anniversaire de Lex qui approchait. Une grande fête était prévu pour celui-ci, dans son manoir, près de deux cents personnes étaient invitées, y comprit toutes les personnes qu'il y avait eu à la fête de Noël chez les Kent. Lex clamait que cette fête n'était rien pour lui, que ce n'était qu'une façade. Une façon de prouver à tous qu'il était toujours le même Lex Luthor débridé, qui faisait des fêtes à n'en plus finir et qu'il était impossible de ne pas garder cette soirée gravée en mémoire. Il décrivait celle-ci comme un ramassis de gens ennuyants et assoiffés d'argent, venus lui soutirer de l'argent et des contrats juteux, qu'ils n'étaient là que pour son nom, et il prétendait même qu'il y avait souvent des espions de compagnies étrangères avec qui il était en compétition (très peu), et même des journalistes qui espéraient avoir un scoop pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute de l'empire Luthor (beaucoup trop!). Lex était même allé jusqu'à dire à Clark :

-Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage pour cette soirée! Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envi de passer ma fête et je suis obligé de les supporter à la place! Dit Lex que la situation irritait.

-Je suis sur que ce ne sera pas si horrible que ça! Dit Clark la tête ailleurs, il pensait au cadeau qu'il donnerait à son ami.

Que donner à quelqu'un qui possède déjà tout?

-Que veux-tu pour ta fête?

-Rien. Dit Lex le plus sincèrement du monde. Ta seule présence me suffit.

Clark en avait le souffle coupé, Lex venait de lui avouer qu'il était tout ce qu'il désirait.

-Clark, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut absolument que je t'avoue... Chuchota presque Lex, qui avait soudainement rougi, il se racla la gorge et s'approcha un peu de Clark. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré… ma vie n'est plus pareil… je ne peux plus vivre sans toi… je… je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Lex! Dit Clark dont le sourire se fendait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est vrai? dit Lex qui avait soudainement perdu de sa superbe, son cœur manquant un battement.

Il ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer.

-Oui, je t'aime.

-Dit-le encore!

-Je t'aime

-Encore!

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Les deux ne se quittaient plus des yeux, leurs têtes se rapprochaient. Lex sentait le souffle chaud de Clark sur sa bouche, ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser lorsque soudainement le cellulaire de Lex sonna.

-Putain! Je ne réponds pas, ils n'auront qu'à retéléphoner.

-Et si c'est important?

-Rien ne peut être plus important que toi, ils n'auront qu'à laisser un message, dit Lex en se rapprochant de Clark. Où en étions-nous?

Avant même que Clark n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Lex avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne change d'idée. Lorsque Lex s'aperçu que Clark ne le repoussait pas, mais qu'il lui rendait même son baisé avec la même ferveur, il osa l'entourer de ses bras pour le serrer plus fortement contre lui. Il ne voulait pas y aller aussi durement que la dernière fois, même si Clark n'avait pas eu l'air d'être contre.

Son baisé devint graduellement de plus en plus fougueux, il n'était décidément pas capable de se contrôler avec le jeune fermier. Il essaya de forcer le passage de la bouche de Clark avec sa langue et celui-ci se laissa faire. S'en suivit une série de baisés fiévreux, les deux essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs mains ne restant pas inactives. Lex avait une main dans les cheveux du jeune fermier et l'autre descendait de plus en plus bas dans le dos de Clark. Lex sentit soudain des mains chaudes sous son chandail, en train de lui caresser le dos, il agrippa fermement les fesses de Clark en poussant un grognement, lorsque celui-ci enleva sa bouche de la sienne. Son grognement fut très vite remplacé par des gémissements lorsque la bouche du fermier se posa sur con cou.

Elle s'attarda très sournoisement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé son œuvre commencé plus tôt. Les mains de Lex, pendant que Clark détachait sa chemise pour pouvoir parcourir son corps plus librement, cherchaient désespérément à entrer dans le pantalon de Clark. Tout ceci n'était pas aisé, debout dans une cuisine.

-Clark… ta chambre… vite… ta chambre, essaya de dire Lex en étouffant ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

Clark le dirigea rapidement vers la chambre en question, ils grimpèrent au pas de course les marches, faillirent tomber une ou deux fois et réussirent finalement à atteindre leur but.

Rendu dans celle-ci, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser de plus belle, puis Clark poussa Lex sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui. Il continua où il s'était arrêté un peu plutôt, il commença par le cou, ensuite il descendit progressivement jusqu'au ventre de Lex, sur lequel il s'attarda. Lorsqu'il fut rendu à la précieuse ligne de poil qui conduisait à l'aine et sur laquelle il fantasmait il n'y a pas si longtemps, il l'embrassa tout doucement. Détachant langoureusement le pantalon de Lex, y allant tout doucement. Trop doucement.

-Je t'en supplie, Clark…

Le dénommé acquiesça à la requête de celui-ci en lui retirant complètement. Il recommença alors son petit manège, remontant tout doucement jusqu'au ventre avec ses baisées. Lex lui releva la tête, de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser. Il en avait assez que se soit Clark qui dirige. D'un mouvement habile du bassin, il se retrouva au dessus de celui-ci. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant que Lex détachait tout doucement la chemise de Clark, lui donnant des baisés par ci par là. Ensuite, il la jeta au loin, il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon. Il passa une main dans celui-ci et commença à le caresser par-dessus son boxer. Il le sentit durcir sous ses caresses, Lex jeta un coup d'œil à Clark et le vit arquer le dos en gémissant, à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Il avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Le jeune fermier se mit alors à le supplier de lui enlever ce satané boxer. Lex finit par avoir pitié de lui et acquiesça à sa requête. Il lui retira rapidement, puis il recommença à embrasser le cou de Clark et lorsque celui-ci s'y attendit le moins il prit en main son membre durcit, il recommença alors un lent mouvement de va et vient, jusqu'à ce que Clark se mette à bouger pour l'intimer à aller plus vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se libérait dans sa main en criant son nom. Lex se coucha à côté de Clark, attendant que celui-ci reprenne son souffle, ce qui se fit plus rapidement qu'il ne le croyait. N'ayant pas besoin de reprendre son souffle, puisqu'il était un extraterrestre. Il recommença immédiatement à embrasser Lex, il lui enleva rapidement son boxer et lui embrassa le cou, descendant toujours un peu plus. Bien vite, il était rendu à l'aine, il eut un moment d'hésitation que Lex perçut.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais...

Comme pour répondre à la question de Lex, il le prit complètement dans sa bouche. Lex arqua le dos de surprise et poussa un gémissement, qui encouragea celui-ci à continuer. Il commença alors de léger va et vient sur toute la longueur du membre tendu de Lex. Léchant et suçotant le gland, embrassant et massant les bourses, pour finalement le prendre entièrement. Plus celui-ci gémissait, plus il allait rapidement. Clark adorait entendre le jeune milliardaire gémir, c'était une douce musique à ses oreilles. Rapidement, Lex ne fut plus capable de se retenir et il se libéra dans la bouche de Clark, en poussant un gémissement encore plus fort que les autres, où une oreille fine pouvait percevoir le nom de Clark. Les deux se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Lex reposant au creux de l'épaule du jeune extraterrestre. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

_Et voilà, comment avez-vous trouvez ça? J'en ai eu assez de vous faire languir!_

_Écrivez-moi une review, le prochain chapitre vous réserve des surprises, ma cruauté étant sans limite, faite attention à vous, lol!_

_Merci de continuez à me lire!_


	6. Crac à souper et héroïne à déjeuner!

_Bonjour, je suis de retour! Je sais, je suis en retard, je n'ai pourtant pas eu trop de menaces de mort! J'ai été très malade, veuillez excuser le parasite qui m'habitait._

_Peut importe, j'espère que vous aimerez le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu déprimant, malheureusement. Pour ceux qui trouvaient que j'étais allé trop vite dans la relation de Lex et Clark, vous avez raison, mais il est supposé mourir dans pas longtemps, si on en écoute les médecins, alors ils devaient se déniaiser. J'ai pourtant décidé de les faire un peu reculer dans leur relation. Donc, voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu!_

Encore merci pour vos reviews, continuez de m'écrire, je me fais un plaisir de vous répondre personnellement!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ce fut Clark qui se réveilla en premier, il avait entendu ses parents arriver. Leur vieux tas de ferraille faisait beaucoup de bruit. Ils allaient trouver cela étrange que les deux jeunes hommes aient prit une sieste au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Il espérait seulement que son père ne se douterait de rien, mais le connaissant aussi bien qu'il le connaissait, il penserait à tout sauf à ça. Il réveilla Lex avec quelques becs dans le cou. Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement lorsque Clark s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Dit le bel endormi en bâillant.

-Mes parents viennent d'arriver.

Lex sursauta et se leva rapidement.

-Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? Si tes parents nous trouvent, qui sait ce qu'ils vont dirent? Tu ne pourras pas leur mentir éternellement.

-En fait, j'ai tout dit à ma mère! Dit Clark en souriant niaisement.

-Quoi? Tu es devenu fou, c'est ça?

Lex commençait vraiment à douter de la santé mentale de son amant. Il était amoureux d'un déranger!

-Calme-toi Lex, elle s'en doutait déjà!

-Ah! Elle va le dire à ton père? Dit Lex innocemment.

-Elle lui a dit que j'étais gai!

-Seigneur, tu veux que je finisse au bout d'une corde.

-Lex, arrête, mon père n'est pas comme ça! Je suis sur qu'il ne réagirait pas aussi mal! J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de parler ainsi de lui. Il commence à t'apprécier, tu sais?

-Oui, je sais, je commence moi-même à l'apprécier. C'était juste une blague, une très mauvaise blague. Dit Lex en s'approchant de Clark qui lui tournait le dos. Je m'excuse…

Il venait de l'entourer de ses bras, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Ça va Lex, tu sais bien que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir longtemps! Dit Clark en se retournant, tout sourire.

-Je veux juste que tu te rendes compte du fait qu'il y a une différence entre m'accepter en tant que meilleur ami de son fils et accepter de me voir coucher avec.

Clark ne répondit rien, mais il se sentait blesser par les propos de Lex. Comme ça, il n'était qu'un gars comme les autres, un de plus avec qui il couchait. Il ignorait que celui-ci avait faillit dire « petit ami », mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment, il n'avait aucune idée de si le jeune extraterrestre le considérait comme tel. Il avait préféré ne pas lui faire peur avec un titre aussi pompeux, alors que Clark avait encore de la difficulté à le dire à ses parents. Qui sait, peut-être que ce qui s'était passé ne revêtait aucune importance pour celui-ci? Lex sortit de ses pensées en entendant Clark lui parler.

-On ferait mieux de prendre une douche avant d'aller manger, ça pourrait se sentir.

-Oh mon dieu, je ne croyais pas un jour t'entendre dire ça! Tu es un véritable obsédé! Ils n'ont pas tous un aussi bon odorat que le tient! Dit Lex en suivant Clark dans la salle de bain. Comme ça, ta mère trouve que j'ai l'air gai?

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes descendirent pour souper, après avoir prit une douche (Ndla : mon œil oui!), Jonathan et Martha étaient attablés pour manger, ils les attendaient.

-On se demandait si vous alliez descendre un jour ou l'autre! Dit Jonathan qui n'avait pas remarqué les regards qu'échangeaient son fils et Lex, trop préoccupé par son steak.

Martha, elle, avait bien remarqué les sourires des deux jeunes hommes en descendant pour souper. Mais elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle croyait encore que son fils était vierge. Pourtant les gémissements que Lana avait poussés, lorsque son fils et elle avaient fait l'amour, étaient plus qu'explicites (une chance que Lex n'était pas au courant).

Son but, à Lana, étant de se faire toute l'équipe de football. Alors, même si elle était avec Jason, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'honorer la tradition et de baiser le nouveau venu (Ndla : beurk et rebeurk). Le souper se passa sans éclat, les deux jeunes hommes étaient si préoccupés par le fait que les Kent ne découvre leur relation, qu'ils avaient complètement oubliés l'injection quotidienne de Lex. La montre de celui-ci tâcha de leur rappeler.

Vers la fin du souper, elle se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter Clark. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard terrifié de Lex. Il commençait déjà à suer à grosse goutte. Clark entendait les battements du cœur de Lex s'accélérer anormalement. Il arrêta l'alarme et prétextant qu'il avait un coup de téléphone à passer, il sortit dehors, se dirigeant vers la grange. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clark le suivit, allant voir ce qui retardait Lex. Martha avait remarqué le manège des deux jeunes hommes, mais ne comprenait pas leurs inquiétudes lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la montre de Lex sonner. Jonathan trouvait aussi étrange l'attitude de son fils et de Lex.

D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent de table et sortirent dehors, se dirigeant, eux aussi, vers la grange. Ce qu'ils y virent les laissa sans voix (Ndla : ne pensez pas croche!). Lex était à genoux, essayant péniblement de se relever, il respirait par soubresaut, comme s'il était en train de faire une crise d'asthme. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et une intense douleur se lisait sur son visage. Clark était à deux pas, fouillant désespérément dans une trousse noire.

-Vite Clark! Dit Lex avec difficulté.

Clark continua à fouiller dans la trousse et trouva finalement l'objet recherché, il en sortit une seringue et un flacon contenant un liquide transparent. Les Kent, caché dans un coin de la grange, observaient la scène, imaginant le pire, ou plutôt, Jonathan paranoïait. Il était en train de s'imaginer que Lex prenait de la drogue, par exemple de l'héroïne et que c'était à cause de son état de manque avancé qu'il était ainsi. Tandis que Martha, avec son esprit pragmatique, avait tout de suite deviné que Lex était gravement malade et grâce à quelques suppositions, elle réussit à faire un lien (Ndla : c'était long!) avec la dispute que son fils et Lex avait eu il y a quelques temps.

Clark finit par faire la piqûre à Lex, lui relevant son chandail pour la lui faire sur le ventre. Lex ne pouvait plus recevoir les injections sur ses avant-bras, premièrement parce qu'il avait l'air d'être un héroïnomane, et deuxièmement parce que ses bras étaient couvert de bleus. Lex se calma instantanément grâce au sérum, son cœur retrouvant un rythme normal, celui-ci s'étant accéléré à un rythme inconsidérable. Il reprit difficilement son souffle.

-Clark… on… ne... peut plus… dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Chut, tu te fatigues pour rien… Je vais trouver un moyen…

Clark prit Lex dans ses bras, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, il avait faillit perdre la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il le serra un peu plus fort, s'imaginant sa vie sans lui, ou plutôt, sa non vie. Une vie sans Lex n'est pas une vie, c'est la mort.

-Clark... tu… m'étouffes…

-Désolé! Dit celui-ci ne le relâchant pas pour autant. Je t'aime tellement, lui chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Jonathan, qui se trouvait à quelques pas, avait tout comprit. Il savait bien que son fils était gai, sa femme le lui avait dit. Mais en avoir la preuve, là, sous ses yeux, lui causait tout un choc. Voir son fils embrasser ainsi Lex Luthor et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était trop pour lui. Celui-ci s'imaginait encore que son fils faisait partit d'un réseau de stupéfiants orchestré par Lex. Le fait étant qu'il imaginait que son fils était un drogué, ce qui avait fait sauter quelques circuits dans son cerveau. Les Kent profitèrent de la situation pour sortir de leur point d'espionnage.

-Hhh, hhh! Léger raclement de gorge de la part de Jonathan, il semblait en colère, le fait que son fils soit amoureux d'un Luthor lui restant en travers de la gorge.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent rapidement, surtout Lex, qui était peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affections faites en public. Clark avait les joues en feu, il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son père le découvre ainsi, mais peut importait ce qu'il dirait, il aimait Lex et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Martha fut la première à briser le silence pesant qui avait englouti la grange, comme si une tornade était en préparation. Avec les deux têtes de mules qu'elle avait comme mari et fils, il valait mieux prévenir la catastrophe et calmer le jeu avant la tempête.

-Nous nous inquiétions pour vous Clark, ne pense pas que ton père et moi vous espionnions.

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous étiez en train de faire! Répliqua celui-ci d'un ton haineux où une once de déception perlait, l'orage se préparait.

-Tu peux bien parler Clark, nous avions raison! Lorsque je surprends mon fils en train de... de...avec un Luthor, en plus, et se droguer, par dessus le marché, pour moi c'est un problème.

-Mais tu délires ou quoi?

-Surveille ton langage, je suis tout de même ton père! Cria Jonathan dont le visage était parcouru de tics, tellement il avait de la difficulté à se contrôler de frapper son fils.

-Dans le fond papa, ce qui te dérange vraiment c'est que je sois gai, c'est ça? Dit Clark dont les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux. Ton beau discours de ce matin, c'était du vent, c'est ça?

Martha et Lex observaient la scène, incapable d'agir pour empêcher qu'ils ne regrettent les insultes qu'ils allaient tôt ou tard dire. Martha essayait désespérément de calmer le jeu, avec des paroles pleines de sagesse, mais rien n'y faisait. Le ton montait aussi rapidement que les insultes pleuvaient.

-Faire ça devant moi! Je n'en reviens pas, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

-En fait, ce qui te fait vraiment chier c'est que ce soit Lex, hein? Eh bien, désolé, parce que je l'aime et que tu ne pourras jamais rien y changer! Cria Clark, qui se sentait de plus en plus rejeté et mal-aimé par son père.

-En plus d'être gai, tu es un menteur et un drogué!

-Un drogué? De quoi tu parles? Je n'ai jamais prit de drogue de ma vie.

-Peut-être, mais je t'ai très bien vu tantôt faire une injection à Lex! C'était quoi, de l'héroïne?

-Mais non, voyons papa, il n'y a rien de mieux que le crac! Dit Clark sarcastiquement.

Se moquant ouvertement de la paranoïa de son père.

-Alors, c'était quoi? Dit finalement Jonathan après un moment de silence (la réponse de son fils ayant prit du temps à se rendre à son cerveau).

Clark regarda Lex, et voyant que celui-ci hochait la tête en guise d'assentiment, il décida de tout révéler à ses parents.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir, parfait! Lex va mourir et il a besoin de cette injection pour retarder l'échéance, le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de le sauver. Content? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein? Dit Clark, un masque qui rendrait jaloux Lionel Luthor sur le visage. Vient Lex, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps!

Il prit Lex par le bras et passa devant ses parents, qui étaient encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, sans les regarder. Il traîna son amant à l'intérieur de la maison et monta rapidement à sa chambre, rassemblant ses affaires et celle de Lex. Il redescendit environ 5 secondes plus tard (rapidité oblige). Lex était debout dans l'entrée, lorsqu'il vit son ami avec deux valises, il le regarda dans les yeux avec encore plus d'égarement.

-Clark, tu es sur de ce que tu fais? Tes parents… tu... ne…

-Non Lex! Je ne peux pas rester ici ce soir.

-Oui, bien sur… mais…

Clark prit Lex par le bras, puisqu'il semblait ne pas vouloir bouger de l'entrée, il était encore sous le choc. Pour lui, c'était du jamais vu, quelqu'un qui sacrifie tout pour lui, c'était déjà assez irréel, mais Clark en plus. Celui qu'il aimait depuis leur rencontre, alors que le jeune fermier n'était âgé que de 15 ans et lui de 21 ans. Celui qui l'avait sauvé de la mort ce fatidique jour, celui qu'il avait vu auréolé de lumière alors qu'il reprenait conscience en recrachant l'eau de ses poumons. Il s'était retenu pendant toutes ses années et maintenant que son rêve se réalisait, il ressentait un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Il ne voulait pas que Clark ait une aussi mauvaise relation que lui avec son père. Il savait que pour lui la famille c'était très important. Pour Lex, le mot « famille » avait perdu toute connotation le jour de ses 12 ans, lorsque sa mère était morte. Clark l'obligea presque à monter dans la voiture et celui-ci prit ensuite le volant, roulant presque aussi vite que le jeune milliardaire.

Les jours passèrent, avec une lenteur folle, en ce qui avait trait avec Clark. Il était heureux d'être avec Lex. Mais en même tant, à quel prix? Il avait perdu ses parents et il allait peut-être perdre Lex d'un jour à l'autre. Tout était allé trop vite, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi, mais il avait été incapable de contrôler ses paroles. Son père était si têtu et si paranoïaque en ce qui concernait les Luthor.

Ce qui l'avait déçu le plus c'était sa mère, qui était resté pratiquement silencieuse tout au long de la dispute, peut-être était-elle du même avis que son mari. De plus, il vivait maintenant avec Lex. Il l'aimait, bien entendu, mais c'était beaucoup trop rapide. Il dormait dans une chambre d'amis, Lex avait remarqué que Clark était mal à l'aise, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut-être doutait-il des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui? Le jeune fermier avait besoin de son environnement et maintenant les seuls moments où il se sentait vraiment bien c'était à la Torche. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il se sentait perdu et qu'il commençait à douter de son choix.

Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé? De plus, la maladie de Lex rendait l'ambiance morne et déprimante. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer lorsqu'il se trouvait au manoir. Comme si le poids du monde entier reposait sur ses épaules. Il était incapable de regarder Lex, sans ressentir de la tristesse. Il se réveillait souvent en hurlant à cause d'un cauchemar, où il voyait celui-ci dans un cercueil. Il était toujours si blanc, si immobile. La mort lui ayant retiré toute trace de vie. Son âme déjà bien loin. Et lui se retrouvant seul, n'ayant qu'une tombe pour compagnon.

Lex voyait bien que Clark s'éloignait progressivement de lui, évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Il sombrait dans la tristesse. Lex devait réagir. Si les Kent ne se déniaisaient pas rapidement, celui qu'il aimait se transformerait en spectre. Il devait aller les voir, ou plutôt, aller voir Martha. Il savait que c'était la plus sage des deux. S'il réussissait à la convaincre, elle parlerait ensuite à son mari et Clark irait bien mieux. Lex était incapable de supporter sa mine grise une journée de plus.

Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour que Clark retrouve le sourire, même redevenir un simple ami, si c'était ce que celui-ci voulait. Étrangement, se fut Martha qui téléphona à Lex en premier. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la ferme, un après-midi où Jonathan était partit en ville. Il comprit bien vite en arrivant à la ferme que Martha n'allait pas bien. Des cernes formaient des poches grises sous ses yeux et elle avait les traits tirés aux quatre épingles. Attablés devant un chocolat chaud, ils mirent les banalités de côté et en vinrent aux faits.

-Jonathan est devenu insupportable. Je sais bien que c'est parce qu'il s'ennuie de Clark. Il s'en veut beaucoup, mais il est trop têtu pour aller le voir! Dit Martha les larmes aux yeux. Lex, nous devons trouver une solution. Comment va Clark?

-Aussi mal que M. Kent! Si vous réussissez à convaincre votre mari d'aller voir Clark, je sais que celui-ci l'écoutera! Il s'en veut énormément.

-Il n'a rien à se reprocher voyons! Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre…

-Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas…

-Lex! Rien n'est de ta faute, c'est eux qui sont tête de mule. S'ils mettaient leur orgueil de côté, tout pourrait s'arranger, mais ils sont trop stupides. Je vais réussir à convaincre Jonathan, j'en suis sur. Ne t'inquiète plus.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Martha décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la révélation que Clark avait faite dans la grange.

-Est-ce que tu as peur, Lex?

Il l'a regarda quelques instants sans vraiment la voir et dit avec un léger tremblement dans la voix :

-Oui… Terriblement. Murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Martha le prit instinctivement dan ses bras et Lex s'y abandonna, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il retenait devant Clark, pour ne pas l'apeurer. Les épaules secouées de sanglots, il sentait Martha lui caresser le dos.

-Chut… chut… je suis là… et Clark aussi…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent de volume en entendant le nom de celui qu'il aimait, mais Martha ne le remarqua pas. Il commençait à douter que celui-ci serait toujours là pour lui. Le seul point positif était un de ses scientifiques qui analysait la fameuse grotte, où tout avait commencé. Celle des Kawachis, il semblait avoir trouvé un moyen pour le sauver. Il ne savait pas si c'était du sérieux, mais il était prêt à tout essayer. Il était un Luthor après tout. Il devait le rencontrer dans deux jours, pour tout mettre au point et savoir s'il allait mourir ou non.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Lex pleurant et ruminant ses sombres pensés et Martha lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, le serrant fort dans ses bras, comme s'il avait été son propre fils. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Lex était si seul intérieurement. Elle se promit de faire plus attention à lui et de prendre sa défense devant Jonathan. Lex ne parla jamais de cet évènement à Clark.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et un beau matin, Lex trouva un Jonathan Kent complètement déboussolé à sa porte, mais surtout très abîmé. Les cheveux en bataille, la chemise de travers, les yeux rouges et le teint blanc. Clark et lui s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de Lex. Il entendit des cris, ensuite des pleurs et finalement des rires. Les deux fermiers ressortirent, bras dessus, bras dessous, souriant et les yeux injectés de sang à force de pleurer. Clark ne lui dit pas vraiment ce qui s'était dit. Il lui répéta seulement que son père s'était excusé et qu'il lui avait dit que le plus important pour lui c'était qu'il soit heureux, peut importe avec qui! « Qu'il acceptait totalement Lex dans la famille. » Une phrase, où l'on sentait bien l'influence de Martha Kent. Lex pensait qu'après l'incident tout s'arrangerait, mais Clark continuait pourtant d'être distant. Depuis que celui-ci était retourné chez ses parents, le soulagement s'était fait sentir des deux côtés.

Quant à Lex, il devait mettre son plan à exécution le lendemain, la journée où son père était libéré. Il avait finalement réussit, avec son armé d'avocat, à trouver une tare dans le procès et à l'exploiter. Il semblait que tout allait se jouer le lendemain, comme le disait le scientifique, qui avait trouvé la solution à sa maladie.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cela? Je sais, pas super, mais le prochain sera meilleur! J'ai quelques idées diaboliques pour vous faire souffrir un peu plus, lol! Ne me tuez pas!

_Bref, écrivez-moi!_

_Merci!_

_À la prochaine!_

_De Marion_


	7. La lâcheté tue!

_Et voilà la suite tant attendu!_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer, ce chapitre est vraiment meilleur que le sixième, qui je dois l'avouer faisait assez pitié. Merci pour les reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!_

De Marion

* * *

**POV Lex**

Lex était dégoûté de lui-même et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Il allait le faire, se serait irrémédiable. Il perdrait tout, Clark, son père (qui n'était pas une grande perte) et son âme par la même occasion. Il tenait l'objet qui changerait sa vie dans sa main droite. Grâce à celui-ci, son mal serait transféré à quelqu'un d'autre, ce quelqu'un étant son père. Il le méritait assurément, mais était-ce une raison? Lorsque ce serait fait, il aurait obtenu du diable un sursit, au lieu de mourir aujourd'hui, il mourrait dans plusieurs années, mais à quel prit ignoble? Enrique cogna à la porte de son bureau, venant lui signaler que son hélicoptère était prêt. C'était partit, mais avant, il devait voir une dernière fois Clark. Il savait que celui-ci refuserait de lui parler lorsqu'il saurait toute la vérité.

Vous vous dites probablement que je ne suis pas obligé de lui dire! Pourtant, je le suis. Lorsqu'il me demandera quel est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me permettre de vivre, je serai incapable de lui mentir et je lui dirai tout. Il sera incapable d'accepter la triste vérité, incapable de continuer à aimer un monstre. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je ne lui ai jamais raconté toute ma vie, que je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'avais déjà tué quelqu'un. Suis-je vraiment un monstre, y a-t-il un autre moyen? S'il y en avait un autre, j'arrêterais immédiatement, mais je suis trop égoïste pour attendre.

XXX

**POV Clark**

Lex était devenu tellement étrange depuis quelques temps, le plus étrange étant la libération de Lionel Luthor, que celui-ci avait orchestré. _Il semble avoir pardonné à son père, mais enfin... je ne peux pas lui en vouloir._ Sa mort se rapprochait de plus en plus et moi qui m'éloignait de lui. Vous vous dites que je ne suis qu'un sal égoïste, mais c'est faux. Tout ce temps loin de lui, je l'ai passé à chercher un moyen de le sauver. Avec ma journaliste préféré, Chloé, et l'autre emmerdeuse, Lois, nous avons désespérément cherché un moyen de le sauver. Et nous l'avons trouvé, Chloé et Lois étant au courant pour mes pouvoirs, c'était beaucoup plus facile. Plus besoin de me cacher.

Chloé avait finit par le découvrir en menant sa propre enquête. Tandis que Lois, lorsque je l'avais accompagné dans une de ses millionièmes missions suicidaires, m'avait vu utiliser mes pouvoirs. Chloé, étant au courant pour moi et Lex, n'avait posé aucune question et avait immédiatement accepté de m'aider à sauver celui-ci. Lois, tant qu'a elle, croyait encore que Lex et moi n'étions qu'amis et étant donné je n'ai pas envie que la planète entière sache à propos de Lex et moi, je vais attendre avant de lui dire, à elle et à Lana.

Clark était présentement dans sa forteresse, assit en train de penser au moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour sauver celui qu'il aimait. Il attendait d'être sur que cela fonctionnerait avant de lui dire, de façon à ne lui donner aucun faux espoirs. Il n'avait rien dit à ses parents, sachant que ceux-ci seraient contre. Surtout son père, il avait déjà été très frustré d'apprendre que son fils avait tout raconté à propos de son secret à un Luthor. S'il apprenait ce que son fils avait l'intention de faire, pour ce même Luthor, il en deviendrait fou.

Plongé au plus profond de ses pensées, il sursauta violemment en entendant un hélicoptère voler au dessus de la grange. Il se leva rapidement pour voir ce qui se passait et au comble de la surprise il vit l'hélicoptère de la Lexcorp se poser dans le champ à côté de la maison. Un jeune milliardaire, qui ne lui était pas inconnu, en sortit. Il alla le rejoindre. Lex semblait très agité et surtout très pressé. Il attira Clark à l'écart de l'hélicoptère, qui était encore en marche, comme si le pilote savait que Lex ne prendrait pas plus de deux minutes.

-Lex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ça va? J'ai apprit que ton père sortait aujourd'hui! Ça a fait les gros titres des journaux! Rajouta t-il en voyant l'air surprit de Lex.

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire, je n'ai pas le temps de te tout te raconter!

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit Clark qui commençait à être frustré, par les réponses plus que vaseuses de Lex.

-Je suis désolé Clark! dit celui-ci en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Il le relâcha rapidement et sans le regarder il se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère.

-Je t'aime Clark, dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois.

-Désolé pour quoi Lex? Cria presque Clark, par-dessus le boucan que faisait l'hélicoptère.

Lex ne répondit pas, l'hélicoptère décolla, s'éloignant de Clark. À chaque mètre qu'il faisait, Clark avait l'impression qu'on le pressait comme une orange. Il avait l'impression de disparaître, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Lex. En fait, c'était vrai, c'était un adieu. Clark n'accepterait pas cela. S'il croyait pouvoir s'enfuir ainsi de lui, il rêvait. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. Il partit en courant à la poursuite de Lex. Un nuage de poussière l'accompagnant.

Lex, quant à lui, déprimait dans l'hélicoptère, il avait finalement décidé de ne pas mettre son plan à exécution, même s'il en mourrait. Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre. Il avait alors décidé de finir ses vieux jours (enfin les quelques semaines qui lui restaient) loin de Clark. Il se refusait de continuer à faire l'égoïste et de le laisser souffrir, il allait partir très loin et le jeune fermier finirait par l'oublier.

L'enseignement Luthorien qu'il avait reçu de son père avait finalement porté ses fruits. Son père serait très heureux de l'apprendre. Il avait depuis toujours rêvé du jour où il serait enfin débarrassé de son bon à rien de fils. Ce jour était enfin arrivé. Lex s'enfuyait, comme un lâche, il refusait d'aborder le problème. Le seul point positif c'était qu'il n'aurait pas à voir son père mourir de rire lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Parce qu'il le saurait assez rapidement, il était libéré la journée même.

Au départ, il avait décidé d'aller le chercher et de le tuer, comme c'était prévu, mais finalement la part d'humanité qu'il avait hérité de sa mère se refusait de devenir aussi psychotique et surtout aussi diabolique que son père. En voyant Clark, il s'était décidé, la dernière image qu'il aurait de lui ne serait pas celle d'un monstre. Clark était apparu comme un ange tombé du ciel dans sa vie, et c'était le cas de le dire, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé lors de leur première rencontre, assez violente d'ailleurs. Plutôt un choc frontal avec lui, en fait.

Quand il avait reprit ses esprits, il avait vu Clark et s'était immédiatement imaginé être au paradis. Un ange venu le sauver. Mais il devait maintenant partir le plus loin possible de celui-ci. Depuis que le jeune extraterrestre l'avait rencontré, Lex ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes, il le savait. Clark serait bien mieux sans lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué le nuage de poussières en dessous de l'hélicoptère. Il se souvenait de la surprise de son père en apprenant sa libération, libération due aux avocats de son fils. Lionel avait pourtant eu ce petit sourire de satisfaction qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il prévoyait probablement un mauvais coup, il aurait toute une surprise lorsqu'il s'apercevrait qu'il était aussi à sec qu'un désert. Son fils lui avait tout prit, en bon Luthor qu'il était.

-Merde!

-Un problème, monsieur Luthor? Dit le pilote.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose... bon, pas le choix... va falloir faire un détour par le manoir.

_Génial, maintenant je suis obligé de voir mon père!_

Le pilote fit faire un virage vers la droite à l'hélicoptère. Un virage que Clark remarqua un peu tard. Il dérapa sur une bonne centaine de mètres.

-Merde de merde, je ne réussirai jamais à le rattraper maintenant! Pas le choix, il va falloir voler.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il s'envola en direction du manoir (Ndla : imaginez le avec les collant bleus et la combinaison moulante rouge, c'est hilarant!).

XXX

**POV Lex**

Son père était devenu complètement fou, la prison l'avait rendu encore plus psychotique qu'avant. Son foie malade n'avait sûrement pas aidé. C'est sur que lorsqu'on a une arme sur la tempe, ça n'aide pas pour croire que son père est sain d'esprit. Il avait souvent essayé de le tuer, mais là c'était le bouquet. _Il espère que je fasse quoi le vieux fou? Appuyer sur ce bouton? Jamais. _

Quel accueil! Lex rentre au manoir chercher quelques affaires et il tombe sur son père dans son bureau, celui-ci est en train de tout détruire. La perte de ses chers 57 millions n'a pas l'air de le réjouir. Lex se tient debout en face de son bureau, son père le tenant en joue. Du sang coulant de sa lèvre, Lionel Luthor l'ayant un peu passé à tabac en le voyant. Quel euphémisme! Il l'avait littéralement roué de coups. Lex avait probablement quelques côtes de fêlées. Il devait trouver une solution et vite, son père n'était pas du genre patient. Quel idiot, il ne se rendait pas compte que ses 57 millions avait été soigneusement placé et que même Lex ne pourrait pas les retirer. Et même s'il le pouvait...

-Lex, tu vas me rendre mon argent! Je te tue si tu n'effectues pas le transfert!

-Faite dont, de toute façon je vais mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelle différence? Dit Lex d'un ton détaché, qui enragea encore plus son père.

Il le frappa si durement à la tête qu'il tomba à terre. Tout tournait autour de lui et sa tête bourdonnait. Il toucha son crâne et sentit du sang. Il essaya de se relever, mais son père lui assena un autre coup, le maintenant ainsi à genoux.

-Puisque c'est ainsi Alexandre, tu ne me sers plus à rien! C'est terminé pour toi!

S'en était terminé. Le grand Lex Luthor mourrait tué par son père. Ça avait probablement plus de sens que de mourir d'une maladie incurable ou mieux encore, mourir de vieillesse. Il était prêt, qu'on en finisse. Quel beau titre il y aurait à la une du _Daily Planet_ et de l'_Inquisiteur_ demain! Pensa sarcastiquement Lex.

-Après, j'irai rendre une petite visite à Clark!

Lex se retourna, surprit et perplexe.

-Tu penses que je n'étais pas au courant pour ta relation avec le jeune Kent. Tu es pathétique. Enfin, on ne peut pas te changer, j'ai déjà essayé, alors...

-Je t'interdis de toucher à un cheveu de Clark! Dit Lex dont la haine déformait les traits.

-Si non quoi? Dit Lionel en riant.

-Je vais te tuer.

Puis Lex se retourna brusquement contre son père, essayant de lui prendre son arme qui finit par tomber à terre. S'en suivit ensuite une lutte sans mercis pour celle-ci. Lionel se trouvait à genoux, par terre, sur le point de l'attraper, son fils essayait de le retenir par tous les moyens. Lionel réussit finalement à s'emparer de l'arme, il se releva, Lex aussi. Deux coups de feu furent tirés.

Clark était arrivé cinq minutes après Lex. Il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers le bureau. Il allait lui expliquer à ce Luthor, qu'on ne se débarrasse pas ainsi d'un Kent. Il avait alors entendu deux coups de feu qui lui avait immédiatement glacé le sang. Allant le plus vite qu'il pu, il monta les quatre étages le séparant du bureau et se jeta sur la poignée de porte. Se qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Lex était accotés contre son bureau, un bras appuyé sur celui-ci pour se retenir de tomber et l'autre tenant un fusil pointé sur Lionel Luthor. La chemise de Lex était imbibée de sang au niveau de sa poitrine. Celui-ci goûtait sur le tapis persan de Lex. Lionel était un peu plus loin sur la droite, une arme pointée sur Lex. Tout ce passa très rapidement. Les balles fusèrent des deux côtés.

-Non, Lex! Cria Clark en essayant de s'interposer, mais il était trop tard.

Lorsque se fut finit, Lionel était allongé par terre, mort, le chargeur au complet de Lex dans le corps. Celui-ci se tourna vers Clark. Il avait reçu deux balles, mais tenait encore debout.

-Clark… je suis… désolé… dit-il avant que ses jambes ne fléchissent.

Clark se précipita vers lui. Le jeune milliardaire était inconscient, il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Clark le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et vola jusqu'à l'hôpital.

XXX

Le jeune fermier se trouvait présentement dans la salle d'attente. Les médecins s'occupaient en ce moment de Lex. Chloé et ses parents étaient venus immédiatement en apprenant la nouvelle. Son père était partit lui chercher un café, alors que sa meilleure amie et sa mère étaient assises à côté de lui. Toutes les deux lui donnaient la main. Après plusieurs heures d'attente insoutenables pour Clark et 8 mauvais cafés d'hôpital pour Chloé, un médecin pointa finalement le bout de son nez. Clark se précipita littéralement sur lui, étant prêt à le torturer s'il refusait de lui dire ce qui se passait.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il va bien? Dit Clark plus inquiet que jamais.

Le regard que le médecin lui lança l'acheva. Il avait l'air désolé et contrit de celui-ci qui a perdu au tirage aux sorts.

-M. Luthor a perdu énormément de sang, nous allions procéder à une transfusion sanguine, lorsque nous avons remarqué que son sang contenait un génome X nous empêchant de faire toute transfusion, cela le tuerait. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Clark en avait les larmes aux yeux, on était en train de lui dire que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de le regarder tranquillement mourir. Jamais.

-Vous…vous… me dites que l'on ne peut rien faire?

-Je suis désolé, une transfusion ne servirait à rien! Dit le médecin d'un air profondément désolé.

Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute et même si Clark avait envie de le trucider, il devrait contrôler ses pulsions mortelles d'extraterrestre. Le médecin s'en alla après un signe de tête de la part de Jonathan, lui montrant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Ses parents eurent beau lui dire tous les mots de réconforts inimaginables qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Clark restait obstinément silencieux, comme une âme en peine.

Les Kent s'inquiétaient énormément pour lui, mais Chloé savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Il avait l'intention de mettre son plan à exécution, le moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé était assez incertain, il se pouvait que cela ne fonctionne pas, mais ce ne serait pas Chloé qui l'empêcherait d'agir. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Les Kent ramenèrent leur fils et Chloé, qui avaient décidé de passer la soirée avec Clark à la maison. Rendu dans sa forteresse de solitude, celui-ci exposa son plan à Chloé.

Celui-ci était simple, elle devrait occuper les Kent, pendant que lui se rendrait à l'hôpital. Rendu là-bas, il essaierait de passer inaperçu auprès des infirmiers et s'infiltrerait dans la chambre de Lex. Après, ce serait une question de chance. Chloé espérait de tout son cœur que cela fonctionne, si non Clark aurait le cœur brisé. Elle aurait pu être jalouse de Lex, mais en fait elle était heureuse pour ses deux là, ils le méritaient amplement. En fait, ça la sécurisait de savoir que si elle n'avait pas eu Clark, Lana ou Lois aussi ne l'aurait pas, puisque qu'en fait il était attiré par les gars. Finalement, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était laide ou ennuyante.

Clark avait réussit à déjouer la surveillance des infirmiers. Chloé était probablement en train de baratiner ses parents à propos d'une histoire de mal de tête et d'un besoin d'être seul, la pseudo raison qui expliquait qu'il n'allait pas souper avec eux. Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Lex. Celui-ci était allongé sur un lit, il était aussi blanc que ses draps. Seuls quelques hématomes donnaient de la couleur à son visage pâle comme la mort. On aurait dit qu'une centaine de fils étaient branchées à lui, une machine l'aidant à respirer.

On lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait dans le coma, à cause du choc qu'il avait subit, c'est sur que de perdre plusieurs litres de sang ça n'aidait pas. Clark observa Lex pendant quelques minutes, puis se rappelant la raison de sa visite, il s'approcha du lit et sortit une seringue de sa poche. Une seringue contenant un étrange liquide rouge, un liquide s'apparentant étrangement à du sang. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Lex, comme s'il risquait de le blesser. Il se pouvait que cela ne fonctionne pas, ou que ça empire la situation.

_Arrête de blaguer, la situation ne peut pas être pire!_

Et si mon père a raison, Lex deviendrait fou!

_Tu es vraiment trop négatif. Tu as si peux confiance en Lex! Tu sais qu'il a changé._

Oui, mais…

_Non, pas de mais! Tu vas être là pour l'aider à passer à travers._

Il va peut-être m'en vouloir?

_Il t'aime et pour lui le plus important c'est d'être avec toi!_

Oui, mais avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, je comprendrais qu'il ne veule plus de moi…

_Tu veux qu'il meurt, ou quoi?_

NON!

_Bien, alors qu'est-ce que t'attend?_

C'était vrai, qu'est ce qu'il attendait? Il l'aimait et c'était le plus important. Peu importe ce que dirait son père. Lex ne mourrait pas, il ne le laisserait pas mourir! D'un air décidé, il vérifia que la seringue fonctionnait et qu'il n'y avait pas d'air dedans, puis il fit l'injection. Il commença à s'inquiéter, rien ne se produisait. Peut-être que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Quelques minutes passèrent et il n'y avait aucune différence. Lex ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Soudainement, les blessures de celui-ci commencèrent à cicatriser, elles semblaient disparaîtes petit à petit, comme si la mort s'agenouillait devant une force plus grande que celle-ci. Les blessures se refermaient et s'estompaient complètement. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de coups ou d'une quelconque blessure sur son corps.

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ça? Je sais, c'est chien de finir ainsi, mais il le fallait. Si non il n'y aurait pas de suspense! Ouais bon, vous avez probablement déjà deviné, mais tout de même..._

_Écrivez-moi une review!_

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs!_

_À la prochaine!_

_De Marion_


	8. Ce n'est que partie remise!

_Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews et qui me suivent_

_depuis un petit bout de temps!_

_Encore merci!_

_De Marion_

* * *

**POV Lex**

Il avait survécu, il était en vie, alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver six pieds sous terre. Ses médecins lui certifiaient qu'il aurait dû être mort. Il aurait put jurer que Clark y était pour quelque chose, il devait justement aller le voir aujourd'hui. Les médecins l'avaient finalement laissés sortir de l'hôpital. Après une bonne centaine de tests et de prises de sang, on l'avait libéré. Lex se sentait comme un animal enfermé depuis une décennie qui reverrait le soleil pour la première fois. Il avait envi de courir dans tous les sens et de crier bien fort « Je suis en vie! », mais cela aurait été déplacé.

Ce fut avec surprise que Lex vit les Kent venir le chercher. Il ne pensait pas que ceux-ci lui avaient réellement pardonné, il avait toujours cru qu'ils avaient simplement eu pitié, mais il changea rapidement d'avis. Pour une fois, on semblait en toute bonne foi l'apprécier.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, qui avait duré semble-t-il une semaine, il se sentait étrange. Il n'aurait su dire en quoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il voyait le monde différemment, avec de nouveaux yeux. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être en train de changer, mais en quoi? Comme s'il était devenu une véritable pile électrique, avec une réserve d'énergie illimitée, il aurait très bien pu courir le Tour de France, sans avoir une seule goûte de sueur. Il ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa maladie et de son père, mais enfin, tuer son père ce n'était pas rien.

Lionel Luthor avait encore été aveuglé par sa cupidité et en était mort. Son besoin impérieux d'argent et surtout de se débarrasser, une fois pour toute, de son fils, avaient finalement eu raison de lui. Il était pourtant son père et Lex ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité et de la tristesse. Personne ne le comprendrait, mais il avait réussit à l'aimer, cet homme, ce grand magnat des affaires, ce tortionnaire, qui avait réussit à ruiner son adolescence et une bonne partie de sa vie. Il avait aimé un monstre et tout ce qu'il avait voulu en retour c'était du respect. Il ne lui demandait pas de l'aimer, juste de le respecter en tant qu'homme. Même cela avait été trop dur pour celui qu'il avait appelé toute sa jeunesse « M. Luthor », il n'avait sût que lui donner son ressentiment et sa haine.

Tout ce que Lex avait dit ou fait n'avait jamais été assez bien pour lui. Peut importe les efforts qu'il y mettait, son père trouvait toujours à redire. S'il avait fait comme Lionel lui demandait, celui-ci lui disait alors qu'il n'avait pas de volonté ou alors aucune initiative et qu'il se comportait comme sa mère et si par le plus grand des hasards il ne trouvait rien à redire, il allait se rattraper pour la prochaine fois. S'il avait fait le contraire de ce que son père lui « conseillait », celui-ci trouvait automatiquement à redire, même s'il avait rapporté plus d'argent que Lionel n'en aurait fait.

Peut importe ses actions, celui-ci trouvait à redire et pensait toujours pouvoir faire mieux, il n'avait eu aucune confiance en son fils et ça se voyait. Il l'avait sans cesse sous-estimé, ce qui avait d'ailleurs causé sa perte. Alors que Lionel venait de s'emparer de son arme, Lex était allé chercher la sienne dans son tiroir, il en gardait toujours une chargée à disposition. Vu le nombre de tentative de meurtre qu'il avait subit, c'était la moindre des choses. De plus, il était un peu paranoïaque et il préférait imaginer le pire, pour ne jamais être déçu.

Il avait vu la surprise dans les yeux de son père, Lex avait été plus que dégoûtés de la ruse que celui-ci avait alors essayé sur lui, il lui avait dit qu'il allait déposer son arme et qu'ils pourraient ainsi discuter en hommes civilisés. Quelle bonne blague! En « hommes civilisés » et puis quoi encore! Encore une ruse. Il savait que c'était un mensonge, peut-être qu'il y a longtemps il serait tombé dans le panneau, mais plus maintenant. Voyant que son plan ne fonctionnait pas, Lionel avait ouvert le feu. La ruse ne fonctionnerait plus avec Lex, celui-ci n'osait se l'avouer, mais il aurait tout de même tué son père, même si celui-ci n'avait pas tiré. Mais tout était finit maintenant, alors autant arrêter d'y penser.

Les Kent l'avait accueillit chaleureusement, Martha l'avait serré dans ses bras si longtemps et si fort qu'il se demandait si elle allait un jour le lâcher. Le voyant devenir bleu à cause du manque d'air, elle l'avait libéré. Même Jonathan, qui d'habitude se contentait de fortes poignées de mains, l'avait prit dans ses bras, une première que Lex n'oublierait jamais. Il en avait été ému jusqu'aux larmes et les paroles de celui-ci l'avaient achevé.

-Heureux de te revoir Lex, tu nous as drôlement manqué mon garçon! Lui avait-il dit en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui administrant quelques tapes dans le dos, prenant ensuite ses bagages et allant ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'avait relâché et qu'il avait vu les larmes de Lex, il avait rajouté :

-Ça va mon p'tit? On va s'occuper de toi, t'en fait pas!

Arrivé à la demeure Kent, ceux-ci s'étaient éclipsés discrètement dans la cuisine, prétextant que le repas allait brûler. Abandonnant Lex seul dans le hall d'entrée, qui n'était pas si vide que ça, Clark l'attendait. Le jeune milliardaire essaya désespérément de retenir ses larmes à la vue de celui qu'il aimait, mais la pression des derniers jours le fit céder. Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues, il s'approcha de Clark et tout naturellement il le prit dans ses bras. Pleurant ainsi contre son épaule, il s'accrochait désespérément au jeune fermier, qui l'avait instinctivement entouré de ses bras.

Clark en avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux de voir le jeune milliardaire ainsi, alors que d'habitude il était le plus fort des deux, le plus pragmatique et celui dont le masque cachait si bien ses sentiments. Mais il appréciait ce nouveau Lex, qui laissait voir ses sentiments. Lex serra un peu plus fort Clark, agrippant sa chemise, il essayait de rester debout, ses jambes étant sur le point de le lâcher. Les épaules secouées de sanglots et la voix éraillée, il murmura tout contre l'oreille de Clark :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué… tellement… je t'aime… je t'aime et je suis désolé! dit-il finalement après quelques minutes de sanglots entrecoupés de « je t'aime », en pointant la trace humide sur la chemise de Clark, qu'avait faite les larmes du jeune milliardaire.

Il s'éloigna un peu de Clark et s'essuya les joues. Il releva alors les yeux vers celui-ci et ce qu'il y vit le figea. Clark souriait de toutes ses dents, le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des semaines. Bien avant leur dispute. Ses yeux pers étaient illuminés et il pouvait y lire tout ce que le jeune fermier ressentait. De l'amour et un intense désir inassouvi. Les deux se jetèrent presque instantanément l'un sur l'autre, après des baisés à n'en plus finir, ils décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de Clark.

Voyant bien que le hall d'entrée n'était pas la meilleure idée, surtout si les Kent surprenaient les deux jeunes hommes dans cette position. Dans leur folie, Clark avait poussé Lex contre le cadre de la porte d'entrer et avait commencé à détacher la chemise de celui-ci. Ils n'étaient pas sur que même après les paroles de Jonathan, celui-ci apprécie de voir son fils en pleine débauche, avec un homme de surcroît. Il fallait tout de même lui laisser ses illusions.

Rendu dans la pièce bénie, Clark poussa Lex sur le lit, s'allongeant sur lui par la même occasion. Il continua où il en était rendu, lui arrachant presque la chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent éperdument, jusqu'à manqué de souffle, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre grâce à sa langue. Clark continua sa descente, embrassant le cou de son amant, titillant les points les plus sensibles. Lui arrachant moult soupir et gémissement de plaisir.

Il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de celui-ci, ce qui lui valu un grognement de mécontentement. Bien vite remplacé par un gémissement, lorsque Clark la mordit, la léchant ensuite tout doucement. Il fut vite désarçonné par Lex, qui avait décidé de reprendre le dessus, il bloqua les bras de Clark au dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire un mouvement pour reprendre le contrôle, se prêta tout de même au jeu, mais ils furent bien vite interrompus par la voix de Martha qui leur demandait de descendre pour souper.

-Putain! Dit Lex en essayant de contrôler ses envies de meurtre envers les Kent.

Clark, quant à lui, ne dit rien, mais on pouvait très bien lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas du tout envi de sortir de cette chambre. Lex se tourna vers le jeune fermier.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire que tu ailles manger? T'as si faim que ça?

-Oui j'ai faim, mais pas du ragoût de ma mère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire? dit Clark en regardant Lex avec gourmandise.

-Wow! Calme-toi! Répondit celui-ci en riant. Si c'est comme ça, je pense que je vais me contenter de ragoût!

Il se redressa, faisant mine de sortir, mais Clark le plaqua bien rapidement sur le lit.

-Oublie ça, toi, tu restes avec moi!

-Avec plaisir! Dit Lex qui attendait avec anticipation toutes les douces merveilles que Clark lui ferrait subir.

-Toc, toc, toc…

On frappait à la porte, les deux jeunes hommes, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce double dérangement, faillirent en tomber en bas du lit.

-Les garçons, même si vous n'avez pas faim, descendez, Martha a passé des heures et des heures à préparer ce repas! Dit la voix de Jonathan à travers la porte. De plus, Lex, tu sors de l'hôpital, il faut que tu te nourrisses. Je sais à quel point la bouffe qu'on sert là-bas peut être infecte, alors descendez!

On l'entendit s'éloigner et descendre l'escalier, puis aucun son. Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent de frustration. Décidément, il n'y avait pas moyen de baiser tranquille dans cette maison! Lex se tourna vers Clark, celui-ci avait le rouge aux joues, gêné par l'attitude de ses parents. Il se serrait volontiers caché dans son placard. Mieux encore, avec Lex.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, Clark! Dit le dénommer, tout en embrassant le jeune fermier.

Il le prit ensuite par le bras pour le forcer à descendre.

-Vivement se soir! Soupira Clark en suivant Lex.

Celui-ci partit à rire en ouvrant la porte. _Oui, vivement se soir! _Pensa-t-il avec anticipation.

XXX

Décidément, le sort s'acharnait sur eux. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Lex parlait avec le notaire de son père. Lionel n'avait finalement pas dit son dernier mot. Même mort, il réussissait à lui pourrir la vie. Il semblerait qu'il y avait un problème avec le contrat que Lex avait signé qui faisait de lui le propriétaire de Luthorcorp. Le problème étant que Lionel était tout aussi paranoïaque que son fils et qu'il avait donc subtilement inséré cette clause, tout aussi diabolique que lui, destituant Lex de la direction de l'entreprise s'il en venait à mourir d'une mort non-naturelle. Par exemple, tué par son fils!

Il semblait avoir prévu que se serait Lex qui le tuerait. Le jeune milliardaire était écœuré, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était aller tranquillement manger avec les Kent, mais il savait pourtant qu'il devait régler ce problème le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait pas remettre cela au lendemain, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas tant que ça ne serait pas réglé. Il raccrocha rageusement le téléphone, après avoir promit au notaire qu'il allait directement à Metropolis pour mettre les choses au clair. Il retourna dans la cuisine, pour expliquer la situation aux Kent, qui commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis forcé de partir immédiatement pour Metropolis! J'ai un problème urgent à régler avec le notaire. Dit Lex, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le visage de Clark, qui s'était lentement décomposé au fil de ses explications.

-Quoi? Ce soir? Tu es forcé? Dit Clark, qui cherchait désespérément une échappatoire.

Cela faisait des semaines que lui et Lex n'avaient pas passé une soirée tranquille, celui-ci avait faillit mourir et Clark ne pouvait même pas l'avoir pour lui tout seul, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les déranger. Ses parents, la maladie de Lex, son incertitude quand à son amour, Lionel et maintenant le notaire de celui-ci. Ça n'en finirait jamais ou quoi? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul avec Lex, rien qu'une soirée, était-ce trop demander? Clark regarda le plafond, y cherchant un signe. S'il y avait un Dieu, ce dont il doutait fortement, celui-ci aimait particulièrement s'acharner sur Lex et lui.

-Je suis désolé Clark, je n'ai pas le choix! Je dois régler cela le plus rapidement possible. Si non je risque de tout perdre! Dit Lex d'un air sincèrement désolé.

-Tu es déjà en train de tout perdre et tu ne t'en aperçois même pas! Dit Clark en sortant de la cuisine.

La porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard, synonyme que le jeune fermier était probablement allé se réfugier dans sa forteresse de solitude. Lex l'y rejoint, après s'être excusé auprès des parents de Clark. Ce fut Jonathan qui l'encouragea à aller voir son fils pour s'expliquer. Le jeune milliardaire trouva celui-ci assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, à côté de son télescope, plongé dans ses pensées. L'air sombre.

-Clark… je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller… on parlera de tout cela à mon retour, je te promet de rentrer le plus rapidement possible!

-Tu le promets? Dit Clark, en regardant Lex droit dans les yeux, comme pour analyser la réponse que celui-ci dirait.

-Oui, je le jure!

-Bien, alors part! Plus vite tu seras parti et plus vite tu seras de retour.

Lex ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il savait qu'il n'avait rien réglé du problème, de plus la question sur sa guérison commençait à le gruger. Il savait que Clark y était pour quelque chose, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas abordé la question. Le milliardaire n'était pas très patient et si le jeune extra-terrestre refusait toujours de lui en parler, il provoquerait la chose.

XXX

**POV Clark**

Finalement, cela prit plus de temps que Lex ne lui avait promit. Clark revit celui-ci seulement une semaine plus tard, à l'enterrement de Lionel Luthor. Il y avait beaucoup plus de personnes que le jeune fermier aurait pu imaginer. En plus de la presse, il y avait environ une centaine de personnes dans la petite église où l'on exposait le sosie de Satan, alias Lionel Luthor. Clark était venu accompagné de ses parents. Jonathan avait mit sa haine contre Lionel père de côté pour soutenir Lex, qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il prit la parole pour faire un discours à la toute fin, après moult commentaires bienveillants et amicaux de la par des gens présents. Personne n'était au courant de la véritable façon qu'était mort Lionel, Lex avait réussit à étouffer l'affaire grâce à son argent, tout le monde croyait qu'il était mort dans un accident de la route. Finalement, Lex prit la parole.

-Je me rappellerai toujours mon père comme étant un grand homme d'affaire… Commença Lex en regardant ses fiches dans ses mains, après un moment de silence il les reposa. Pas comme un père. Il n'avait pas d'amis, à part l'argent, alors je m'interroge… Qui sont tous les gens présents ici? C'est simple, il n'y a qu'un rassemblement de vautours qui sont venu voir l'héritier de l'empire Luthor! Ne prenez pas votre air outré, vous êtes tous venu ici en espérant me soutirer de l'argent. Je pourrais parier qu'il y en a bien deux ou trois qui on un contrat caché dans leur poche! Dit Lex en voyant le public pousser des exclamations outrées. Ne commencez pas les paris sur le moment de mon déclin, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de mener mes entreprises au plus haut.

-Vous êtes injuste Lex! Nous aimions votre père! Cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

-Vous aimiez le monstre qui disait que le plus important c'est les profits, peut importe le moyen utilisé ou le nombre de vies détruites! Vous aimiez l'homme qui se réjouissait le samedi matin de voir des entreprises en faillites. Le nombre de famille détruite par lui est inimaginable, en commençant par la sienne. Jusqu'à ses tous derniers moments, il s'est comporté comme l'homme assoiffé d'argent et de pouvoir que j'imaginais qu'il était. Il était tel que les journaux l'on décrit! Vous pouvez bien partir, parce que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous aurez quoi que ce soit de moi! Cria Lex en voyant les gens de plus en plus indignés commencer à se diriger vers la sortie. Bande de rapace!

Les gens s'étaient levés, outrés et déçus de ne pas se faire de l'argent aujourd'hui. Ils commencèrent à sortir. Clark, qui se trouvait au premier rang avec ses parents, se leva pour aller voir comment allait Lex après un discours aussi endiablé. Celui-ci était descendu de l'estrade et était passé par la commune pour sortir discrètement. Un bon moyen d'éviter les journalistes qui gardaient l'entrée. Clark s'attendait à le trouver détruit et atterré, peut-être pas sur le bord du désespoir, mais tout de même pas en train de pisser de rire.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il vit, Lex était assit sur un muret avec un jeune homme d'environ 24 ans, à l'aspect angélique. Il avait les cheveux bruns frisé jusqu'aux épaules et portait une chemise blanche avec un jean bleu délavé. Des vêtements assez singuliers, si l'on mettait la personne de côté, et pourtant, quel bel homme. Les deux riaient à gorge déployée, cela énerva immédiatement Clark. Il était, premièrement, jaloux du fait que cet homme, qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Lex, réussissait à faire rire le jeune milliardaire aussi facilement. Clark n'avait jamais vu Lex rire ainsi, sauf trois fois, et le fait que ce jeune inconnu réussisse en moins de 2 minutes l'enrageait littéralement. Deuxièmement, le fait que ce même homme avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Lex y était pour quelque chose. Il le détestait déjà avant même de lui avoir parlé. Clark bouillonnait intérieurement. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Il était tant de mettre fin à ce moment amical. _Beurk! Pas touche à MON Lex!_ Se dit-il intérieurement. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent instantanément. Aucun des deux ne semblait un tant soit peu désolé ou coupable.

-Clark? Dit Lex l'air surprit.

-Je vous dérange? J'étais venu pour voir comment tu allais! Dit Clark en cachant bien son jeu, ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de faire une crise de jalousie, il devait se montrer plus adulte que ça.

La vengeance est douce au cœur de l'extra-terrestre. (Ndla : lol ! Il fallait que je la dise!)

-Non, pas du tout! Je te présente Matthew, c'est un vieil ami!

-Pas si vieux que ça, dit l'intéresser en riant.

Clark avait envi de l'étriper, son rire lui écorchait les oreilles, s'il pouvait faire disparaître quelqu'un en un claquement de doigt, il serait déjà aux oubliettes. Il aurait pu le réduire en cendre d'un seul regard, mais il n'était pas un meurtrier, pas encore! Matthew dû sentir la tension dans l'air, puisqu'il utilisa une excuse bidon pour se soustraire au regard quasi meurtrier de Clark. Promettant d'appeler Lex pour qu'ils aillent prendre un café.

-Qui était-ce? Dit Clark l'air suspicieux, lorsque son nouveau pire ennemi les laissa seuls.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est un ami!

-Quel genre d'ami? Rajouta Clark, l'air de celui à qui l'on ne peut pas cacher la vérité.

Lex regarda le jeune fermier droit dans les yeux, avant de répondre franchement.

-Ok, ok, Clark, t'a gagné! Un très bon ami si tu veux savoir… un ami intime, rajouta t-il en voyant que Clark ne le croyait toujours pas.

-Tu es sortit avec lui?

-Oui Clark, il y a eu d'autres hommes avant toi!

-Tu t'es bien gardé de me raconter toute l'histoire!

-…

-Je t'ai tout raconté moi, mais toi tu ne me dis jamais rien. On est comme deux étrangers. Tout ce que je connais de toi sont tes quatre dernières années passées à Smallville. Tout ce qui est antérieur m'est inconnu!

-C'est faux Clark, toi aussi tu ne me dis pas tout! Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi je suis encore en vie et pourquoi ma maladie a mystérieusement disparu? Dit Lex d'un ton rageur.

Il en avait plus qu'assez, Clark lui mentait constamment et ensuite, lui, il devait tout lui dire. Jamais. Il n'avait pas tous les tords.

-Lorsque tu pourras me répondre, vient me voir! Rajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers sa Jaguar rouge, toute neuve, puis démarra en trombe.

Il roula comme un fou sur une bonne dizaine de kilomètre, la rage au ventre, il essayait de se concentrer sur la route. Lorsqu'il fut en vue de Smallville, un cheval surgit de nulle part, Lex ne le vit que trop tard. Il essaya de freiner à tant, mais il ne fit que précipiter la voiture dans le vide. Sur le même pont où avait eu lieu sa rencontre avec Clark, sa voiture tomba dans l'eau.

* * *

_Tadam! Comment vous trouvez cela? Pas pire, moyen, à chier (si oui, arrêter immédiatement de lire ma fic, car vous perdez votre temps), génial, extraordinaire, fantastique, fabuleux, hors du commun, etc. WOW! Relaxe! Bon je blague, envoyez-moi vos commentaires!_

_À la prochaine!_

_De Marion_


	9. De surprise en oubli!

_Désolé pour le léger retard! D'accord, énorme retard! J'espère que vous aimerez ce prochain chapitre! La suite sera dans moins longtemps que celui-ci,_

_ne vous en faites pas!_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**POV Lex**

_Il roula comme un fou sur une bonne dizaine de kilomètre, la rage au ventre il essayait de se concentrer sur la route. Lorsqu'il fut en vue de Smallville, un cerf surgit de nulle part, Lex ne le vit que trop tard. Il essaya de freiner à tant, mais il ne fit que précipiter la voiture dans le vide. Sur le même pont où avait eu lieu sa rencontre avec Clark, elle tomba dans l'eau. _

Lex eu l'impression que tout était au ralentit, puis il se retrouva sous l'eau. Il se dit que tout était terminé, qu'il allait mourir comme il aurait dû si Clark n'avait pas été là. Oh, Clark! Il en eu les larmes aux yeux, leur brève histoire allait se terminer ainsi. Tout ça parce que Lex aimait le danger et qu'il aimait surtout la vitesse. En voyant le cerf, il avait imperceptiblement augmenté la vitesse, précipitant la voiture dans le vide.

Mais rien n'était terminé. L'eau commençait tranquillement à rentrer dans la voiture, il devait absolument sortir. C'était même un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, il avait un de ses maux de tête. Il essayait désespérément de sortir, mais la portière était coincée. Il donna quelques coups de pied dans la vitre côté conducteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. L'eau s'infiltra de toute part, il se donna un élan et essaya de remonter à la surface, le manque d'air allait sûrement se faire ressentir, mais c'était inutile, il se sentait désespérément aspiré par le bas. Il lutta désespérément, puis après quelques minutes il commença a trouvé étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore mort, après tout, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il luttait sans air.

Il prit une grande inspiration, l'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons, mais étrangement elle ne l'étouffa pas. Il avait l'impression de respirer, comme si l'eau se changeait en air. Il se laissa doucement remonter à la surface, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas, mais ce n'en était pas un. Le cerf était bien là, mort. Et lui, il était en vie. Après une chute mortelle, il respirait encore.

La première fois, Clark l'avait sauvé, mais cette fois ci c'était dû à quoi? Il était certain que le jeune fermier avait un rapport avec sa guérison miraculeuse et cet incident, il s'agissait de savoir quoi! Pour le moment, le plus important était d'appeler la police. Espérons que je ne perdrai pas encore des points sur mon permis, il ne m'en restera pas beaucoup! Est-ce que ça s'achète des points? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce cerf s'est mit au milieu de la route! Il n'eu finalement aucun problème à leur faire croire qu'il roulait à une vitesse respectable et que c'était le cerf qui s'était foutu au beau milieu du chemin. Quelle bonne blague! Lex rentra finalement chez lui, puis, éreinté par les évènements de la journée et pensant à la une de demain (lui à l'enterrement), il s'endormit.

Étrange, voilà ce qui résumait bien sa vie présentement. Il avait l'impression de baigner dans le paranormal ou d'être dans un mauvais épisode de X-Files. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, il se sentait changé, habité par autre chose. En quoi était-il en train de se transformer? Il se sentait habité par un pouvoir qui le dépassait grandement et qui le rendrait probablement fou. Lex se sentait d'ailleurs en train de sombrer lentement mais sûrement dans cette douce folie qu'était devenue sa vie.

Il avait passé la nuit à se réveiller en sursaut. En sueur, la tête remplie d'image sanglante d'un monde qu'il n'avait jamais connue et ne connaîtrait jamais. Dans ses cauchemars, il se retrouvait dans un autre monde, les ténèbres étreignant son cœur, la fumée d'une ville en train de brûler obscurcissait le ciel. Un ciel si bleu, comme on en voyait plus sur Terre, dénué de nuage. Trois soleils y resplendissaient, prouvant par la même occasion que Lex ne se trouvait pas sur la Terre. Dans son rêve, il avançait au milieu des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, un sol incrusté de pierre verte. Lex pourrait parier que c'était de la kryptonite verte. Puis il y avait soudainement une énorme explosion et une lumière aveuglante. Il se réveillait alors dans son lit, en sueur, guettant les éventuels bruits dans sa chambre.

Ce matin là, il ne se sentait pas mieux, en plus de ses cauchemars il se sentait habité par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, une force obscure qui le mit dans une rage folle, il jeta sa tasse de café sur le mur, éclaboussant sa chemise par la même occasion. Il avait l'impression que sa vie partait de travers. Pendant une semaine complète, les incidents étranges se multiplièrent. Par exemple, se rendre à un rendez-vous et ne plus se rappeler d'y être allé le lendemain. Avoir mangé et ne plus savoir quoi et quand, les cuisiniers lui rappelant ensuite. Se retrouver dans son lit et ne pas savoir comment il y était arrivé. Il avait pourtant arrêté de boire, ce n'était donc pas cela.

Pendant cette période, plus qu'éprouvante, où ses pertes de mémoire augmentait et devenait de plus en plus longue, il restait cloîtré chez lui. N'osant pas aller voir un médecin, sachant qu'il n'était plus tout à fait humain, les tests sanguins le révéleraient probablement. Il devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une de ses pertes de mémoires. Il était maintenant capable de lever sa voiture à bout de bras et c'était peu dire.

Depuis une semaine, il n'avait pas vu Clark et depuis une semaine il se languissait de celui-ci. Il avait tellement besoin de sa présence, de ses caresses, de ses conseils, qu'il ne tarderait pas de lui donner pour l'aider s'il savait, de son attitude de super héros qu'il avait envers lui. Lui, Lex Luthor, et maintenant le seul, se transformait peu à peu en autre chose, il ne savait pas en quoi, mais ce n'était certainement pas humain.

Ce qui le fit réagir et décider d'aller voir Clark à propos de ses pertes de mémoire fut lorsqu'un matin il se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas Clark et une migraine carabinée de lendemain de beuverie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et par la même occasion de retrouver ses souvenirs de la veille, il sut immédiatement qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Ni chez Clark d'ailleurs, celui-ci n'ayant jamais eu de plafond rose bonbon.

Il se retourna alors et se retrouva face à une jeune fille endormit aux longs cheveux bruns, au minois capricieux et boudeur, dépendant de ce qu'elle voulait, et bien entendu aux manières de petite princesse. LANA. Lex retint un haut-le-cœur en pensant à tout ce qui avait dû se passer pour qu'il atterrisse dans le lit de celle-ci et il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçu qu'il était complètement nu et que ses vêtements jonchait le sol. C'en était trop, perdre un contrat ça passait, mais coucher avec cette sale petite pimbêche c'était trop. Il irait voir aujourd'hui même Clark pour qu'il l'aide.

Il savait que c'était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Dans quelque temps plus personne ne pourrait rien pour lui, il le sentait. Il était en train de se perdre. Il se rhabilla rapidement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, de peur de réveiller la bête, puis il sortit de l'appartement et descendit les marches menant au Talon.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que le café était ouvert en dépit de la propriétaire qui dormait, c'était Martha Kent qui se trouvait à la caisse et qui lui adressa un léger salut. Puis elle retourna à ses occupations, et comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir que c'était Lex et non Jason qui avait descendu les marches menant à l'appartement de Lana, ne laissant aucun doute du fait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle, elle se retourna brusquement. Il était tout de même 9 heures du matin et elle n'avait pas vu Lex passer devant elle pour aller voir Lana. Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux en fixant un point à sa droite, faisant se retourner Lex pour voir qui elle regardait avec cet air horrifié. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec Clark et Chloé qui n'avait rien raté de la scène.

XXX

**POV Clark**

Une semaine! Une semaine que Lex refusait de le voir. Lorsqu'il le croisait, celui-ci faisait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Une semaine qu'il se faisait claquer la porte au nez par celui qu'il aimait ou qu'Enrique le faisait pour lui. Une semaine que Clark n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, vivant pour le jour où Lex accepterait de le voir. Des questions plein la tête, il se dirigeait d'un pas incertain vers le Talon, espérant voir l'être tant désiré, qui se faisait assez rare. Il comprenait que celui-ci veulent rester seul ou qu'il lui en veuille, mais à ce point là. Il exagérait! Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué sa meilleure amie devant lui, qui l'attendait devant le Talon, guettant la visite plus que quotidienne de Clark au café, à la recherche d'un milliardaire diaboliquement sexy. Il lui fonça alors dedans.

-Aie Clark, chuis pas transparente! Dit Chloé en se frottant la tête qu'elle avait violemment heurtée contre l'épaule du jeune fermier.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu!

-Je vois ça! C'est encore à propos de Lex? Il ne veut toujours pas te voir?

-Mmoui… Marmonna Clark, plus que dépité par l'attitude du milliardaire.

-Je vois. Dit Chloé qui essaya de redonner de l'espoir à son ami. Peut-être qu'il sera là ce matin, en tain de tranquillement boire un café, le journal à la main!

Ceci sembla fonctionner, puisque le jeune fermier ce précipita dans le café à la recherche de Lex. Celui-ci n'étant pas là, il s'assit non loin du comptoir, attendant avec un peu de chance sa venue. Chloé vint le rejoindre, un cappuccino à la main.

XXX

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'elle le baratinait à propos de son travail au Daily Planet, enfin si elle réussissait l'entrevue. Clark avait décroché à partir du moment où elle s'était mise en devoir de lui donner des conseils sur sa relation avec Lex. Depuis, il essayait de maintenir ses yeux ouverts, de retenir ses bâillements et de rester éveillé.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Clark vit Lex. Celui-ci descendait les marches menant au deuxième étage, après avoir refermé la porte de l'appartement de Lana en faisant le moins de bruit possible, depuis il essayait désespérément d'attacher sa chemise. Il en était rendu à son nœud de cravate lorsqu'il aperçut Clark. Il se figea à la dernière marche, cherchant une issue pour se sortir de ce face-à-face, qui ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Mais le jeune fermier ne lui donna pas le temps et alla le rejoindre, questionnant du regard sa mère par la même occasion, qui feignait l'innocence. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lana Lang décida de faire son apparition, le veston de Lex dans une main. Comble de la chance, elle était habillée. Lex ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille plus qu'attentive de Clark.

Le jeune milliardaire n'avait vraiment pas envi de la voir en petite tenue. Juste de penser qu'il avait couché avec elle lui soulevait le cœur, mais si en plus il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne ou qu'il en ait un aperçu, il n'y survivrait pas. Puis, pour rajouter au comble du ridicule et de l'horreur de la situation, elle ouvrit la bouche. Comme un poisson en quête d'air. Lex pria pour qu'elle ne parle pas, il supplia Dieu et lui jura même de venir à l'église tous les dimanches si Lana se la fermait, le laissant s'expliquer seul à seul avec Clark. Dieu ne dû pas le prendre au sérieux ou si non il n'eu pas confiance en lui, après tout il était un Luthor, puisque la dénommé Lana retrouva l'usage de la parole au grand dam de Lex et décida d'ouvrir son clapet pour baragouiner ce qui semblait être un semblant d'explications.

-Je suis désolé Clark, mais il fallait que tu le saches, dit-elle en fixant le dénommé dans les yeux et en se rapprochant ostensiblement de Lex, au grand malheur de celui-ci qui espérait disparaître. Lex et moi sommes ensemble depuis une semaine!

-Quoi? S'écrièrent Clark et Lex au même moment.

Si Lex avait eu de l'eau dans la bouche, il l'aurait recraché sur le coup. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir couché avec elle, il l'avait fait plus d'une fois! Beurk!

-Comment ça « quoi »? Lex tu te rappelle n'est-ce pas? Tu as encore des pertes de mémoires, c'est cela?

_Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle était au courant pour ses pertes de mémoires. Dans quel merdier il venait de se fourrer?_

-Je… je… tu es au courant? Bégaya Lex qui venait sur le coup de perdre toute sa prestance qui faisait de lui un Luthor.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Oh, mon chéri, je suis désolé, ça va revenir, dit-elle en le prenant par la taille et en lui plantant un bec sonore sur la joue.

Lex la repoussa immédiatement, plus que dégoûté par tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle venait en plus de l'appeler « chéri ». Il essuya comme un maniaque névrosé sa joue avec un mouchoir sortit de sa poche.

-Et si vous alliez discuter de tout ceci en haut, proposa Martha.

-Lex, est-ce que c'est vrai? Questionna Clark tout en ignorant subtilement ce que sa mère venait de dire.

-Crois ce que tu veux! Répondit celui-ci.

Lex ne donna pas le temps à Clark de répondre et sortit d'un pas rapide du café après avoir arraché son veston des mains de Lana. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que Clark et lui se dispute, dans un endroit public par dessus le marché. Cela ne faisait pas très Luthorien de fuir les problèmes, mais tout de même, il n'était pas pour s'engueuler avec Clark devant Chloé, Martha et l'autre idiote.

Cela ne prit pas une fraction de seconde pour que Clark suive Lex dehors. Celui-ci marchait rapidement, en direction de sa voiture garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Il manqua de se faire écraser, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, mais Clark n'eu pas de mal à le rattraper. Il l'attrapa par le bras, mais celui-ci le repoussa si violemment qu'il revola sur le pare-brise d'une voiture un peu plus loin. Il se releva, essuyant du sang coulant sur son menton et regarda surprit Lex. Celui-ci fixait ses mains, comme si elle n'était pas à lui, puis sans un regard en arrière, il disparut en une fraction de seconde, utilisant sa super vitesse.

Clark partit à sa poursuite et le retrouva sur le fameux pond où tout avait commencé. Il fixait l'eau sans vraiment la voir, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait au bord du désespoir. Il ne se retourna même pas lorsque Clark s'approcha de lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir! Dit-il en continuant de fixer obstinément l'eau.

-Lex, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Dit Clark en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas! Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis quelques temps. J'ai des trous de mémoires de plus en plus long, je ne sais plus qui je suis! Dit-il en se retournant et en fixant les yeux verts du jeune fermier.

-Tu es Alexander Joseph Luthor, celui que j'aime plus tout! Dit Clark d'un air décidé.

Lex baissa les yeux

-Je ne te mérite pas Clark!

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi cela?

-Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu m'aimes encore? Le questionna Lex en relevant ses beaux yeux bleus remplit de larmes.

-Plus que tout!

Lex en eu le souffle coupé. Il s'approcha timidement de Clark, hésitant à la marche à suivre. Celui-ci régla le problème en le serrant dans ses bras. Lex en profita pour humer le parfum de Clark, un parfum qui lui avait cruellement manqué durant cette semaine exilé loin de lui.

-Je suis désolé Lex!

-À propos de quoi? Le questionna Lex en le fixant dans les yeux, ce qui rendit la tâche encore plus difficile pour Clark.

Il finit tout de même par tout lui raconter, lui avouant qu'il lui avait donné de son sang pour le sauver et aussi que c'était probablement de sa faute tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis une semaine. Le jeune milliardaire resta longuement silencieux après son aveu, le laissant mariner comme la fois où il lui avait avoué qu'il était un extra-terrestre.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux? Lui demanda Clark, profondément désolé.

-T'en vouloir pour quoi? Du fait que j'ai couché avec Lana? Demanda Lex, un masque à la Luthor cachant ses émotions.

-…

-Non, espèce d'idiot! Dit-il en riant, ce qui fit relever le visage de Clark, qui s'était attendu à des reproches. Ce n'était pas de ta faute après tout et je suis sûr que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour m'aider!

-C'est sûr!

-Bien, alors n'en parlons plus! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout raconté plus tôt?

-À chaque fois que je venais au manoir, tu me claquais la porte au nez! Dit-il, en voyant que Lex ne semblait pas comprendre, il rajouta. Tu ne t'en souviens plus?

-Je ne me souviens quasiment pas de la semaine que je viens de passer. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir passé perdu dans la brume, dit Lex en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Clark le prit alors tendrement dans ses bras, Lex se laissa volontiers faire, resserrant l'étreinte.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Clark? Dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux. En quoi est-ce que je me transforme?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais on va trouver…

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Lex pour approcher doucement son visage de Clark, presque timidement, pour y poser finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, attendant une invite ou un rejet. La réponse de Clark fut rapide. Il avait tellement envie de Lex, mais il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal. Bien rapidement, Lex reprit confiance en lui et un balai effréné commença. Chacun luttant pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre, les laissant essoufflés. Lex caressait les cheveux de Clark alors que sa bouche descendait progressive dans le cou de celui-ci. Puis reprenant raison il dit :

-On ferait mieux d'aller chez moi, parvint-il à articuler, à bout de souffle.

-Et pourquoi? Dit innocemment Clark en se mordant les lèvres d'un air provocateur

Lex s'arracha péniblement à cette vision enchanteresse, reprenant contenance et esprit par la même occasion.

-Parce que si tu continus comme ça, je vais te violer sur place!

Clark retint un sourire, puis provoquant Lex du regard de mettre son plan à exécution, il partit en courant vers le manoir. Direction la chambre de Lex, celui-ci s'élança à sa poursuite, anticipant avec plaisir la suite.

* * *

_Bon, enfin terminé! Comment avez-vous trouvez cela? Pour ceux qui se demandent s'il risque d'y avoir un yaoi dans le prochain chapitre, alors la réponse est… oui! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à m'écrire une petite review!_

_À la prochaine!_

_Bye bye_

_De Marion_


	10. Quand c'est chaud, c'est chaud!

_Et voici finalement, le chapitre tant attendu! Désolé pour mon long retard, mais l'inspiration tardait à venir! Dite-moi si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de reviewer!_

_Bonne lecture! À la prochaine!_

_Bye bye!_

_De Marion_

* * *

_Clark retint un sourire, puis provocant Lex du regard de mettre son plan à exécution, il partit en courant vers le manoir. Direction la chambre de Lex, celui-ci s'élança à sa poursuite, anticipant avec plaisir la suite_.

Rendu à proximité du manoir, ils se précipitèrent sur la porte d'entrée, arrachant presque la poignée de porte. Clark ouvrit violemment la porte et poussa Lex contre un mur dans le hall d'entrée, après avoir préalablement refermé la porte. Capturant ses lèvres au passage. Clark se mit en devoir de découvrir le cou de Lex, poussant sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Lex les yeux fixés au plafond, brûlait littéralement de désir. Les baisés de Clark n'améliorant pas son cas, celui-ci avait détaché sa chemise et embrassait maintenant son torse musclé. Il laissa descendre lentement sa langue jusqu'à un téton durci, qu'il mordit gentiment, sa peur de blesser Lex ayant disparu. Il fit descendre sa langue plus bas, traçant chaques pectoraux de celle-ci. Distribuant moult baisé jusqu'à son nombril. Lex, quant à lui, s'était accoté contre le meuble proche de l'entrée. Essayant désespérément de rester debout, alors que la douce torture de Clark risquait à tout moment de lui faire perdre pied.

Celui-ci s'attaquait désormais au pantalon de sa victime, qu'il descendit rapidement, trop pressé de faire crier celui qu'il aimait. Il commença à le caresser, au travers de ses sous-vêtements. Ce qui frustra au début Lex, mais il changea bientôt d'avis, en soupirant de plaisir. Ce qui ravi son bourreau, qui commença à jouer avec l'élastique du boxer, le descendant et le montant. Embrassant son ventre et descendant progressivement, jusqu'à remonter au point de départ, arrachant des grognements de frustration de la part de Lex.

-Je t'en supplie... s'il te plaît Clark... dit Lex au bord de la syncope, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir le jeune fermier, qui décida finalement d'accéder à sa requête dans le but d'essayer de nouvelle technique de torture.

Il baissa le boxer complètement et sans prévenir, prit complètement le membre de Lex dans sa bouche, qui serra un peu plus fort le meuble. Il joua avec le gland, remontant et descendant sa langue le long de la hampe, Lex se retenait tant bien que mal de crier. Son père lui ayant apprit qu'un homme ne criait jamais! Il se demandait bien combien de temps il serait capable de résister à un tel traitement.

Clark qui s'était mis comme but de le faire crier, malheureusement pour Lex ou heureusement, englouti une nouvelle fois complètement son membre. Ce qui excitait au plus au point Lex. Commençant des mouvements de va-et-vient, qui augmentèrent rapidement. Lex n'en pouvait plus, il fixait résolument le plafond, essayant de ne pas crier. Il poussa néanmoins un râle, mais cela ne parut pas satisfaire Clark, car celui-ci redoubla d'ardeur. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Dans un dernier mouvement de vas et viens, Lex se libéra d'un cri. Lançant une gerbe de feu, avec ses yeux, sans même sans apercevoir, laissant un cercle noir au plafond. Il se laissa finalement tomber par terre, arrachant au passage un morceau de bois du meuble sur lequel il s'était agrippé.

-Heureux de te faire autant d'effet! Dit Clark en riant de son exploit, il vint se coucher à côté de Lex.

-Comment tu fais pour te contrôler? Ça te fait toujours ça?

-Je ne pourrais pas te répondre, je n'ai malheureusement jamais put subir de si douces tortures.

-Va falloir y remédier! Dit Lex, qui avait reprit ses forces rapidement, grâce au sang kryptonien de Clark.

Il embrassa d'abord tendrement son amant, qui lui rendit son baisé tout aussi chastement. Puis comme si chacun se rappelait l'excitation qu'ils avaient connus plus tôt, leurs baisés redevinrent passionnés. Chacun ne pouvant contrôler ses ardeurs, couchés qu'ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée, Lex se retrouva rapidement sur Clark. Celui-ci en profita pour caresser ses fesses fermes et dénudés. Il fit descendre complètement le pantalon de Lex, avec son boxer, qui tombait mollement sur ses chevilles, le libérant de ses derniers vêtements. Sa chemise ayant depuis longtemps rejoint ses compères. Alors qu'il caressait ses fesses, remontant de temps en temps jusqu'à son dos, Lex lui s'attaquait avec férocité au cou qui lui était offert.

Bientôt la chemise de Clark fut de trop et Lex l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Elle fut ensuite rejointe par le reste des vêtements de celui-ci. Leurs virilités se touchant et se caressant, au rythme des mouvements qu'ils faisaient inconsciemment. Clark, qui commençait à en avoir assez du jeu tortueux que lui faisait subir Lex avec sa langue, qui était progressivement descendu jusqu'à son ventre musclé, prit son visage pour l'embrasser. Passant avec délectation sa langue sur ses lèvres si douces. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, les mains de Clark retournèrent se poser sur les fesses de Lex.

Ayant envi de surprendre un peu son amant, il rentra un doigt, après l'avoir préalablement léché, à l'intérieur de lui. Lex se crispa sous le coup de la surprise, mais il demanda bientôt plus en bougeant. Clark insérera alors un deuxième et un troisième doigt, commençant à les bouger. Il toucha finalement la prostate de son amant, qui le regardait dans les yeux et celui-ci frissonna de plaisir au même moment. Son amant le ressentit et voulu immédiatement recommencer l'expérience, voir son Lex au bord de la jouissance, était la plus belle des visons. Mais celui-ci n'était pas du même avis.

-Je te veux en moi...dit-il en poussant un gémissement, alors que Clark recommençait son manège. Clark, je t'en supplie...

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et inversa rapidement les rôles, pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il releva les jambes de Lex, qui vinrent automatiquement entourer sa taille et il se positionna. D'un signe de tête de la part de Lex, il entra complètement en lui. Ce qui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur de la part du milliardaire. Clark voulu se retirer, ayant peur de l'avoir blessé, mais celui-ci le retint en resserrant ses jambes. Ils commencèrent alors un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. S'arrachant mutuellement soupir et gémissement de plaisir.

Clark se mordit les lèvres tellement c'était bon de se sentir en Lex, il sut à ce moment là qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être en quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui eu pour effet de l'exciter encore plus. Accélérant la vitesse et allant toujours plus loin, car à chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate de Lex celui-ci se cambrait de plaisir et criait toujours un peu plus fort. Ils se libérèrent finalement en même temps quelques minutes plus tard, chacun criant le nom de l'autre. Clark retomba à côté de Lex, en sueur. Chacun reprenant son souffle.

-Toi, au moins, t'as pas brûlé le plafond!

-Tu l'as encore fait, dit surprit Clark, qui rouvrit les yeux.

-Oui, dit Lex d'une toute petite voix, gêné de ne pas arriver à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

-T'en fait pas, tu pourras les contrôler dans pas longtemps, dit Clark qui lisait en Lex comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai une totale confiance en tes capacités.

-Surtout mes capacités de récupération, pour le moment c'est celles que je préfère.

Clark se tourna vers Lex, celui-ci le regardait d'un air gourmand.

-Encore? Dit-il en riant.

-Je ne me tannerai jamais de toi. Lui répondit Lex, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils refirent plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit-là, changeant constamment de pièces. Ils finirent leur périple dans la chambre à coucher de Lex. Celui-ci se blottit tendrement contre Clark pour dormir. Son amant étant déjà au pays des rêves.

Lex ne dormit malheureusement pas très longtemps, il fut réveillé aux aurores par un bruit sourd dans sa tête. Une sorte de bourdonnement, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais c'était la première fois que c'était aussi intense. Il avait mal partout et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de leur nuit de folies. La plus folle de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir qu'avec Clark.

Lex se leva rapidement du lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et partit dans la salle de bain. Il vomit presque aussitôt, rendant son souper d'hier dans la toilette. Il s'essuya la bouche en se regardant dans le miroir, croyant apercevoir quelqu'un de blême et maladif. Mais il vit plutôt un sourire traverser son visage. Un sourire sadique. Il se regarda surprit de ce qu'il voyait, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui souriait. Ce qui eu le réflexe de le faire vomir une nouvelle fois.

_Tu n'es qu'un faible! Arrête de vomir! Tu te dégoûte ou quoi? Je te comprends, faire l'amour avec lui n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus!_

La ferme!

_Tu te rends compte que tu te parles tout seul, au moins?_

Qui es-tu?

_Je suis toi et tu es moi_, dit son reflet en le pointant du doigt.

Lex regard son doigt en l'air, encore sous le choc. Il baissa son bras.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Que tu meurs, mais on ne peut pas tous avoir dans la vie! Pas vrai?_

Comment est-ce possible? Je, je ...

_Tu es pathétique! Arrête de bégayer idiot, réfléchit un peu!_

Son sang...

_M'a créé_, termina son reflet en souriant. _Exact! Et te voilà coincé avec moi! Pas pour longtemps, ne t'en fait pas..._

_-_Lex, ça va? Dit Clark, qui venait de se réveiller, de la chambre à coucher.

-Oui, ça va! Rendort-toi!

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et referma les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard il avait de nouveau sombré dans les limbes du sommeil. Lex enleva sa robe de chambre et entra dans la cabine de douche. Le jet d'eau eu l'effet escompté, car il se clama instantanément, un bras appuyé contre le mur, essayant de se relaxer. Quinze minutes plus tard, ayant perdu toutes envies de dormir, il descendit dans la cuisine manger un petit quelque chose. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il se servit une énorme portion de céréales, ayant faim pour deux. Alors qu'il pensait se régaler en prenant une première cuillerée, à peine y avait-il goûté qu'il recracha le tout.

Beurk! Dit tout haut Lex, en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

_Eh oui, tu t'en rends enfin compte! T'a des goûts de chiotte, faut te faire soigner!_

Non! Dit Lex, en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

_Eh oui, c'est encore moi! Maintenant que tu nous as soulagé de la saleté, nous allons pouvoir parler!_

Je ne veux pas parler! Vas t'en, tu n'as rien à faire dans ma tête.

_Détrompe-toi je suis là depuis toujours! J'ai toujours fait partit de toi, seulement, tu m'ignorais. Me rangeant dans un vieux tiroir, comme une saleté, telle que celle que tu as faite hier soir! Quelle horreur, croit-moi! Peut importe, ce qui est fait est fait... Réfléchit un peu, rappelle-toi, j'ai toujours été là, tu sais, la petite voix te susurrant tout ce que tu rêves de faire, mais que tu ne fais pas. Tu sais, celui qui t'a poussé à tuer ton père, alors qu'il était sans défense!_

C'est faux, il allait me tuer!

_Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait et tu le sais..._

Ta gueule! Pourquoi fais-tu cela si nous sommes la même personne?

_Parce que je le peux et parce que j'en ai envi! Tu n'es qu'un sal lâche, tu me répugnes! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais nous remettre sur le droit chemin! Nous serons les maîtres du monde parmi tous ces humains, Clark a finalement eu son utilité. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai laissé vivre cette lubie, je préfère nettement Lana, mais chacun a ses goûts, ou plutôt, toi tu n'en as pas!_

C'était donc toi, dit Lex, dégoûté par lui-même, plutôt son double.

_Oui! Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu avais des pertes de mémoires de plus en plus fréquentes depuis quelques temps? Oui, oui, c'était moi qui vivait notre vie, qui prenait enfin possession de notre vie et très bientôt ma vie. Bon, j'en ai plus qu'assez, t'es vraiment lassant, dit-il en baillant. Bye bye Lexy!_

Le bourdonnement qui l'avait précédemment envahit revint de plus belle. Augmentant d'intensité, lui donnant atrocement mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé de milliards de couteaux.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Lex se mit à crier, la peur lui tiraillant l'estomac. Que lui arrivait-il? Soudainement il se sentit propulser contre le mur, mais étrangement il n'eu pas mal en retombant. Il se releva et se retourna rapidement, prêt à frapper l'assaillant, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il était là, ou plutôt son corps, mais lui il avait foutu le camp. C'était donc ça le sentiment d'avoir été arraché à soi-même, comme si une partie de lui venait de mourir. Il se vit sourire, ou plutôt son double maléfique lui sourit, en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir. Avant que Lex ne s'aperçoive de ce qui lui arrivait, il se senti tiré vers le haut, il flottait doucement vers une lumière blanche où il pouvait distinguer une forme.

-Pas maintenant, lui dit celle-ci.

Il se sentit redescendre en bas, c'était le moment ou jamais. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il s'élança vers on double, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il passe au travers, mais il aurait au moins essayé. Alors qu'il semblait passer au travers, il eu l'impression de tomber en chute libre, puis BANG, il atterrit. C'était le noir total. Plus rien. Le vide l'entourait, sans pour autant l'étreindre. Il était seul, sans pour autant se sentir en paix. Il avait mal partout, sans pour autant sentir son corps. Il était un esprit, à travers l'immensité de l'univers, qui avait perdu sa route.

Il poussa un hurlement à fendre l'âme, mais pas un écho ne retentit. Il était seul au monde dans cette obscurité qui semblait progressivement l'engloutir. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs, car il se sentait perdre pied. Depuis toujours, la noirceur lui faisant peur. Depuis ce jour fatidique où on l'avait enfermé dans le sous-sol du manoir par accident, même s'il avait soupçonné son père de le tester. Il avait alors été seul, seul au monde, pour compagnie les rats, alors que ses cris se répercutait dans le vide. Personne n'était venu le chercher avant plusieurs heures. Il sentait qu'aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas la même chance. Cette fois, il était seul avec sa peur, sans espoir et sans Clark...

XXX

Clark s'était réveillé en sursaut, alerté par le hurlement de Lex. En moins d'un quart de seconde, il était habillé et il descendait les marches menant vers la cuisine, d'où provenait le cri. Lex était allongé par terre, Clark le rejoignit en deux enjambé.

-Lex, ça va! Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Celui-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux, regarda Clark, il sembla ne pas le reconnaître au début. Puis revenant à lui, au lieu de lui sourire, il afficha une moue dégoûtée.

-Encore toi! Dit-il en le repoussant violemment.

Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Lex, est-ce que ça va? L'interrogea Clark, qui ne le reconnaissait plus.

Celui-ci avait ouvert le frigo et semblait bien décidé à le vider de son contenu. Il avait tout sortit et mangeait maintenant le tout qu'il avait vidé sur le comptoir. Même ce que d'habitude il détestait.

-Je croyait que tu détestait les champignons?

-Encore là? Dit Lex, en se retournant vers Clark. T'a pas comprit ou quoi, c'est finit! Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, tu peux t'en aller! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

-Lex! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis? Dit Clark, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh mais si. Je viens enfin de me rendre compte à quel point tu n'es d'aucun intérêt! Ton truc, hier, c'était pas mal, mais Lana est bien meilleure, je t'assure! Dit Lex en s'approchant progressivement de Clark, faisant semblant d'être désolé.

Il essaya de prendre celui-ci dans ses bras, faisant semblant de compatir.

-Ne me touche pas! Dit Clark en pleurant, il poussa Lex.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! C'était un cauchemar, Lex l'aimait, pas vrai?

-C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça! Il faut que t'arrête de te bercer d'illusions! Sincèrement, comment quelqu'un pourrait t'aimer! Dit Lex en riant méchamment, ne faisant même plus semblant d'être gentil, il déversa alors tout son fiel sur Clark. Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire une telle chose avec toi! Pauvre petit chou, peut-être croyais-tu que je pourrais t'aimer? Eh bien non! Tu n'es qu'un monstre!

Il partit d'un violent éclat de rire, un rire presque démoniaque. Clark se releva, étant tombé à genou sous le coup des insultes. Ce n'était pas Lex, celui-ci n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose. Même lorsqu'il disait des méchancetés, ce qui était assez rare, il ne riait pas comme ça! Clark se senti soudainement soulagé, Lex l'aimait, mais cette chose qui avait prit possession de son corps...

-Qui es-tu?

-Tu as enfin comprit? Non, j'en doute. Ce que je suis? Mais je suis Lex et il est moi! Nous ne formons qu'une et unique personne! Dit en riant méchamment, le dénommé Lex.

-C'est faux, il n'aurait jamais pu dire de telles choses!

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais il n'en pensais pas moins!

-Qu'as-tu fait à Lex?

-Lex est mort, il n'y a maintenant plus que moi!

-Quoi? Mais c'est tout à fait impossible, je...

-Tout ceci grâce à toi, grâce à ton sang! Bon, c'est pas que tu m'ennui, dit Lex en mimant la réflexion. Mais c'est tout à fait cela, à bien y penser, alors au revoir!

Il fit un signe de la main grotesque à Clark, avant de prendre son élan et de faire un trou béant dans le plafond, s'envolant dans le ciel. Clark n'essaya même pas de le rattraper, Lex était mort et son amour de la vie avec lui. Non, ça n'avait aucun sens! Il restait probablement une parcelle de l'ancien Lex, dans ce monstre. Après tout, si c'était vraiment grâce à lui que tout ceci était arrivé, se serait grâce à lui qu'il trouverait une solution et ramènerait celui qu'il aime.

Il n'abandonnerait pas, tant qu'il serait en vie, il chercherait un moyen. Il ne laisserait jamais cette chose tuer des gens, comme il essaierait probablement et lui prendre la seule personne qui lui avait permit de rester en vie aussi longtemps. Sans lui, il était perdu. L'amour sauverait Lex, il en était certain. Même s'il devait passer l'éternité à pourchasser ce monstre, il ramènerait Lex à la vie.

* * *

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cela? La suite dans pas trop longtemps!_

_N'oubliez surtout pas de m'écrire une review pour m'encourager et me dire ce que vous avez aimé! Bye bye!_

_De Marion_


	11. Désespoir

_Oui, je sais! Désolé pour l'énorme retard, mais ce n'était pas facile à écrire! _

_Au fait, gênez-vous pas pour m'écrire une review, ne soyez pas timide! Alors, voici le chapitre tant attendu. Tadam!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_De Marion_

* * *

**POV Chloé**

Chloé était rivée à son écran d'ordinateur. Plongé dans son travail, elle ne remarqua pas le dernier de ses collègues, encore présent dans le bureau, partir. Il était près de 10h du soir. Presque un record, si l'on oubliait la fois oũ elle était resté au bureau jusqu'à minuit avec Clark, à la recherche d'un moyen de sauvé Lex. Ils avaient réussit, celui-ci n'était plus malade. Physiquement parlant, maintenant c'était plutôt psychologiquement qu'il y avait de quoi douter. Depuis, il avait développé une sorte de schizophrénie, qui faisait se sentir coupable Clark. Des mois et des mois que cela durait.

Ils poursuivaient Lex depuis si longtemps, sans pour autant voir le bout du tunnel. Quand est-ce que cet enfer serait terminé? Quand est-ce que Clark retrouverait-il la paix, qu'il avait étrangement acquise grâce à la présence de Lex? Depuis quelques semaines les attaques de celui-ci, qui se faisait appeler Alexander, devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Plusieurs personnes avaient été tuées, par l'armée de celui-ci. Armée, qu'il avait obtenue en libérant les pensionnaires de l'aile psychiatrique, et en partie mutante, de Belle Reve. Depuis, une guerre sans mercis s'était installé entre les deux clans : celui que l'on qualifiait de bien, avec Clark, et les méchants, ou tout simplement les fous, avec Alexander. Celui-ci était devenu le leader de ce groupe de mutants, tout droit sorti de l'asile. Ils s'étaient tous alliés à sa cause, détruire leur pire ennemie, Clark. Il va s'en dire, quand plus d'imaginer des plans tous plus diaboliques les uns que les autres, dans le seul but de tuer celui-ci, qu'il considérait comme l'instigateur de leur malheur qui avait commencé avec la pluie de météorite, n'était pas leur seule préoccupation. Ils se faisaient aussi un plaisir de tuer, voler et torturer des gens, et cela pour leur plus grand plaisir. Lex, quant à lui, restait presque toujours à l'écart lors de ses carnages, attendant le vrai combat. Le combat décisif contre Clark, celui dont une seule personne ne pourrait revenir en vie.

Chloé, elle, essayait tant bien que mal, avec l'aide de sa cousine, de trouver un moyen pour faire sortir le démon qui habitait présentement Lex, ou tout simplement le tuer. Elle avait bien essayé d'en parler avec son ami, mais celui-ci refusait catégoriquement d'entendre parler de la mort de celui-ci qu'il aimait plus que tout. Elle le comprenait, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer le problème, espérant qu'il disparaîtrait. Lorsqu'elle lui avait exposé ses arguments, à propos du fait qu'Alexander finirait probablement par tuer quelqu'un, par exemple ses parents. Il lui avait alors dit qu'il ferait le nécessaire. Assez nébuleux comme réponse, mais elle n'avait pas insisté. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était dans son bureau, à veiller tard le soir, pour pourvoir se débarrasser une fois pour tout d'Alexander, sans le tuer. Mais rien n'y faisait et les meurtres sans scrupules des mutants augmentaient de plus en plus. Plongé dans ses pensées lugubre et pensant à sa mort prochaine, Chloé n'entendit pas les pas derrière elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit le reflet d'une personne cagoulé, sur son écran d'ordinateur, qu'elle réagit. Elle se retourna rapidement, agrippant sa sacoche et frappant son agresseur avec. Ceci le ralentit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse atteindre le couloir sans encombre. Elle pressa sur le bouton d'ascenseur avec ferveur, mais celui-ci tardait à venir. Elle s'attendait à voir surgir l'homme encagoulé à tout moment. Pour rajouter à son trouble, les lumières coupèrent et celle de secours prirent le relais, éclairant le couloir d'une lumière diaphane. Éclairant juste assez pour qu'elle aperçoive l'homme sur sa droite, qui s'élançait vers elle. Elle repartit en courant, descendant les marches le plus rapidement possible, trébuchant rendu en bas. Elle se releva rapidement, à bout de souffle, mais elle devait continuer, car elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir! Elle avait toute la vie devant elle et n'avait toujours pas eu son augmentation, non, elle ne devait pas mourir. Et surtout pas ainsi. Aussi décidé que jamais, elle s'élança dans le corridor menant à la sortie, elle l'apercevait d'ailleurs à une trentaine de mètre. Il ne restait que quelques mètres, elle devait y arriver.

_Vas-y Chloé, t'es capable!_

Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne en course au lycée, étant plutôt du genre à rester assise pendant les cours d'éducation physique, et pourtant elle se sentait habité par une nouvelle force, qui lui donnait des ailes. Ignorant sa crampe dans le bas du ventre, qui lui faisait un mal de chien, et ses poumons qui semblaient sur le pont d'exploser, elle continua à courir. Accélérant encore plus, si c'était possible, en entendant quelqu'un courir derrière elle. Cette personne allait la rattraper d'un moment à l'autre. Encore trois mètres, elle voyait la poignée de porte. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tirer et elle serait dehors. Soudain, alors que sa main allait toucher la poignée, venant de nul part, une personne l'attrapa par la nuque et la poussa violemment par terre. Sa tête heurta si durement le sol qu'elle en perdit connaissance. Ses dernières pensées furent qu'elle allait mourir, sans revoir le visage angélique de Clark.

XXX

**POV Clark**

Quand pourrait-il retrouver celui qu'il aimait plus que tout? Lex était devenu un véritable un monstre. Tout à fait incontrôlable. Impossible de prévoir où il allait frapper la prochaine fois. Les parents de Clark n'étaient pas vraiment au courant des récents incidents. Mais ils savaient pourtant que les mutants étaient de plus en plus nombreux et que Clark subissait des attaques de plus en plus souvent. Mais ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de l'auteur de celle-ci. Si Clark le disait, il devrait aussi dire qu'il avait donné son sang à Lex et que c'était en partie sa faute tout ce qui arrivait. Il n'avait pas du tout envi d'entendre son père lui rabattre les oreilles avec un de ses sermons pré-mâchés sur les Luthor. Il avait donc clos le sujet, les laissant dans l'incertitude et l'ignorance.

Pendant ce temps, il cherchait un moyen de sauver celui qu'il aimait, sans le tuer. Le seul moyen qui leur était apparu et qui semblait le plus sur, était la kryptonite noire. Mais Clark n'était pas du tout convaincu. Il avait alors décidé de rendre une petite visite à Jor-El. Celui-ci pourrait peut-être l'aider. Clark savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Alexander en liberté et continuer de tuer des gens. Il y avait déjà eu un mort, une pauvre innocente, une journaliste. Lors d'un nouveau combat sanglant entre Clark et Lex, une journaliste, y voyant un scoop, au lieu de s'enfuir s'approcha du carnage et fut tué. Elle avait reçu un rayon laser de plein fouet, qui était destiné à Clark. C'était à ce moment là, en voyant la jeune femme s'effondrer par terre, morte sur le coup, qu'il avait décidé d'aller voir Jor-El. Il avait beau ne pas s'entendre avec celui-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se savait incapable de tuer Lex. Son plan était d'attirer celui-ci dans un endroit qui risquait fort bien d'être les grottes Kawatches, l'appât étant lui-même. Ensuite, ses alliés retiendraient les autres mutants qui l'auraient invariablement accompagné, depuis qu'Alexander avait détruit l'institut psychiatrique Belle Reve, il était sans cesse accompagné de ses disciples. Il mettrait son plan à exécution dès qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de sauver Lex. Il fallait agir vite, car le calme ou plutôt l'inexistence d'attaque, amenait à croire qu'Alexander organisait un gros coup, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Clark savait le jeune milliardaire très intelligent, mais il le savait aussi vindicatif. Le jeune fermier, incapable de dormir et écœuré de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, partit voir Jor-El. Après tout, celui-ci ne dormait pas, alors peut importe qu'il soit une heure du matin.

XXX

**POV Chloé**

Chloé se réveilla en sursaut. Un mal de crâne comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis le bal du printemps, lui traversa la tête. Puis, pour rajouter à l'inconfort de la situation, elle se rappela les derniers évènements. Elle n'était pas morte! Au lieu d'être heureuse, cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Dans quel but infâme l'avait-on gardé en vie? Elle regarda oũ est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. Cela semblait être un cachot comme on en fait plus depuis le 17ième siècle. L'endroit était lugubre, mal éclairé, crasseux et peu engageant. Un intense sentiment de peur la traversa, comme une vague viendrait la noyer. Elle se sentait prêtre à défaillir. Au moins, on ne l'avait pas attaché! Se dit-elle. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle se leva. Pour retomber aussitôt. Un haut-le-cœur la secoua. Il semblerait que son coup à la tête avait fait plus de dommage qu'il n'y paraisse. Elle tata son crâne à la recherche d'une blessure effroyable. Du sang séché parsemait ses cheveux, mais il n'y avait qu'une simple bosse. Rien de bien sérieux, à moins que les dommages ne soit pas visible. Un frisson la parcouru en pensant à son kidnappeur.

Elle se doutait bien que cela devait être Alexander. Il n'y a avait que lui pour penser à une telle chose. Il comptait probablement sur elle pour faire du chantage à Clark. Elle essaya de nouveau de se relever, ses jambes supportèrent son poids de justesse. Tout tournait autour d'elle et sa vision était assez flou, mais elle réussit tout de même à atteindre le mur adjacent. Passant de mur en mur, elle atteignit la porte de sa prison. Comme elle s'y attendait, celle-ci était barrée. Elle maudit la planète entière, regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas d'incompétent dans l'armée d'Alexander. Déçu et au bord du désespoir, car il n'y avait aucune autre sortie, elle retourna s'asseoir. Repliant ses jambes contre elle, elle essaya de faire le point.

Donc, on l'avait kidnappé après l'avoir violemment frappé à la tête et elle se trouvait désormais enfermé dans un cachot, sans fenêtre et sans absolument aucune issue, en attendant de savoir ce qu'Alexander ferait d'elle. Tout était parfait! Ainsi, si elle ne mourait pas torturé ou même de faim, au mieux de désespoir, se serait d'une commotion cérébral. Sur cette pensée positive, elle ferma les yeux. Pensant à un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle se trouvait probablement dans les soubassements du manoir Luthor, alors peut-être que Clark viendrait la sauver. Mais il n'aurait aucune chance contre une bande de mutants et Alexander. Non! Se dit-elle. Il faut arrêter d'être aussi négative. C'est de Clark que nous parlons, celui qui s'en sort toujours, et cela dans les pires situations possibles. Puis elle se rappela le fait que cela avait souvent été à cause de Lex, que le jeune fermier s'en était sortit. Elle n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de se convaincre du contraire, car la porte du cachot venait de s'ouvrir. Laissant place à Alexander, dans toute sa grandeur. Celui-ci, vêtu d'un complet noir comme l'ébène, semblait plus heureux que jamais. Un immense sourire sadique ornant son visage. Il s'avança tranquillement vers elle, la faisant s'accouder au mur, laissant la porte ouverte. L'espace d'un instant, Chloé se dit qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir par celle-ci, mais elle vit un groupe d'homme passer devant l'ouverture et cela la convainquit du contraire. Alexander vint s'accroupir devant elle.

-Et oui! J'ai tout prévu. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, à moins que je le veuille! Dit Alexander en souriant encore plus largement, face au désespoir de Chloé.

-Vous ne pourrez pas me garder éternellement! Lui cracha telle à la figure, essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

-Tu crois? Lui répondit-il, faisant semblant d'y réfléchir.

-Clark viendra me chercher!

-J'en doute fort chérie, je l'aurai tué bien avant qu'il n'ai franchi les portes de ce cachot!

Chloé décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et de le provoquer.

-Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point là le tuer, Lex?

-Mon nom c'est Alexander, chérie!

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais? Lui, il t'aimait en tout cas...

-La ferme! Dit Alexander, ses yeux illuminant étrangement.

-Après tout ce que vous avez vécu...

-Il n'est rien pour moi! Dit Alexander durement, mais on sentait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

-Alors pourquoi s'acharner autant sur lui, s'il ne compte pas?

-La ferme sale conne! Cria Alexander, il s'éloigna d'elle et pressa ses mains sur ses tempes, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître son mal de tête.

Il avait soudainement l'impression de perdre le contrôle et de disparaître. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

-Si tu l'aimes encore Lex, ne fait pas ça!

À ses mots, Alexander tomba à genoux.

-Lex, je sais que tu es là! Il faut que tu luttes pour Clark! Ce ne sera plus très long, je suis sur qu'il a trouvé un moyen...

Soudainement, Alexander releva la tête. Il ne semblait plus le même, ses yeux brillaient d'une certaine innocence et il semblait plus que troublé.

-Ce n'est pas si simple Chloé... Chuchota t-il.

-Lex? Le questionna t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui.

-Oh, je suis trop contente de te voir! Dit-elle s'apprêtant à le prendre dans ses bras, mais il l'en empêcha.

-Non! Il vaut mieux pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

Lex semblait désespéré et terrorisé.

-Il va revenir, dit-il dans un souffle. Dit à Clark...

Mais, il ne termina pas sa phrase, une violente douleur à la tête venant d'éclater. Il avait l'impression que l'on venait de déchirer son âme et qu'il était en train de dédoubler.

-Quoi?

-Dit-lui que je suis désolé... Termina t-il en relevant la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue, puis soudainement il tomba inconscient.

-Non! Cria Chloé.

Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire, qu'il n'aurait qu'à lui dire lui-même!. Mais il était trop tard, elle venait de le perdre et elle avait l'impression que c'était pour toujours. Alexander se releva, époussetant ses vêtements, puis il sembla remarquer Chloé.

-Qu'est ce que je disais déjà?

-À quel point vous étiez un crétin!

La main d'Alexander partit, avant même que Chloé puisse réagir, et la frappa de toutes ses forces. La tête de Chloé cogna sur le mur, puis du sang se mit à couler de sa lèvre.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre!

-Une gifle ça t'a pas suffit? T'en veux une autre, ou quoi?

Elle ne dit rien, trop troublé par les paroles de Lex. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, celui-ci n'était pas mort. Elle en avait eu la preuve.

-Tu m'as donné une bonne idée chère Chloé. Pourquoi se contenter de le tuer lui, quand je peux le faire souffrir! Dit Alexander, en se moquant allègrement de la peur de la jeune journaliste. Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas toi que j'ai l'intention de tuer... pas encore.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il héla deux hommes se trouvant dans le corridor et leur dit quelque chose. Les deux hommes semblaient assez content de ce que Alexander leur demandait. En tendant l'oreille, Chloé entendit quelques brides.

-Allez chez les Kent et tuez ses parents, devant lui bien entendu. Il faut qu'il souffre après tout! Dit Alexander avant de partir d'un grand rire diabolique, à la Dr. Frankenstein.

-Non! Cria Chloé. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Non!

Mais ses cris ne servirent à rien, l'on venait de refermer la porte. Se moquant allègrement de son désespoir. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin du cachot. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Se disant que c'était de sa faute, si les Kent mouraient. Après plusieurs heures d'auto-apitoiement, elle s'endormit roulé en boule. Les joues constellés de larmes et son cœur en morceaux.

XXX

**POV Clark**

Clark revenait à peine de sa visite dans les grottes Kawatches. Il avait eu la réponse qu'il voulait, mais ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réponse, car après tout Jor-El savait tout, non? Il aurait dû mieux l'éclairer et lui donner des réponses exacte, au lieu de lui donner cette chose. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Ça ne présageait qu'un drame et le tonnerre qui grondait n'aidait pas. Une grosse tempête se préparait et dans quelques heures, les nuages se videraient et il pleuvrait à flot. Clark se dirigea vers la grange, tenant précautionneusement l'objet de ses peurs, qui d'après Jor-El devait l'aider, dans sa main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait le vieux fou, après tout? Il monta les marches, plongé dans ses pensées et dans son dégoût de lui-même. Car, tout ce que Jor-El lui avait dit, il y avait déjà pensé et cela l'enrageait et le dégoûtait. Tout à la fois. Il ne remarqua même pas l'enveloppe rouge posé sur son bureau.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir posé dans une boîte en plomb l'objet de tout ce grand tumulte, qu'il s'aperçu de la présence de cet objet non-identifié, sur son bureau. Il avança précautionneusement de celle- ci, car après tout elle pouvait bien lui exploser en pleine figure, si elle était envoyé par Alexander. Ce serait son genre. Il l'a passa aux radars, grâce à sa vision X. Il soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que c'était une simple lettre. Son soulagement fut de courte, car en lisant celle-ci, qui était signé de la main d'Alexander, il apprit que Chloé avait été kidnappé et que s'il voulait la revoir en vie, il devait se rendre aux grottes Kawatches à 16h. Ce fut comme si on venait de le poignardé en plein cœur, complètement sous le choc, il alla s'asseoir. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa vision devenait floue.

Son amie d'enfance, sa journaliste préféré, sa petite Chloé, avait été kidnappé par celui-ci qui avait été, il n'y a pas si longtemps, son amant. Clark était dévasté, il relit la dernière phase, qui soulignait que Chloé était très belle lorsqu'elle pleurait. Alexander avait même eu le culot d'écrire qu'il l'aimait, à la fin de cette misérable lettre. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, Clark laissa libre court à ses larmes. Déchirant avec fureur la lettre, en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient probablement dû faire à Chloé, espérant qu'elle était encore en vie, il se mit à hurler de désespoir. Il se mit à profondément haïr ce monstre, ce monstre qu'il avait lui-même créé, en voulant sauver celui qu'il aimait. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il irait voir Alexander, et cela avant l'heure convenu. Il pouvait parier que Chloé était au manoir Luthor. Celui-ci était bien surveillé, mais en s'y prenant bien il avait une chance de sauver Chloé.

Il savait que le rendez-vous dans les grottes Kawatches était un piège, il n'était pas si stupide. Alexander ne serait certainement pas seul et si Clark s'y rendait, il mourrait certainement. Plus décidé que jamais, il partit en direction du manoir, avec dans la poche, l'objet que Jor-El lui avait donné.

Rendu là-bas, il fit le tour du manoir à la recherche d'une entrée moins surveillé que les autres. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas autant de monde que Clark le redoutait, le manoir semblait plutôt vide. Comme si tout le monde avait eu mieux à faire. Il sauta par-dessus le muret de la cour arrière. Il alla se cacher derrière un buisson, lorsqu'il vit un groupe d'hommes sortir. Tant mieux, ça lui permettrait de pouvoir entrer plus facilement. Moins il y avait de monde et mieux ça serait. D'un pas décidé, il emprunta la même ouverture et se glissa à l'intérieur du manoir. Il se retrouva dans un petit salon complètement désert. Il passa le reste de la maison au rayon X et s'aperçu qu'il y avait, en tout et pour tout, quatre hommes dans le manoir. Chloé se trouvait au sous-sol. Mais aucune trace d'Alexander, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'un nouveau face-à-face avec celui-ci. La dernière fois, il avait été si chamboulé qu'il avait été incapable de réagir à tant et une jeune femme en était morte. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir ceci se reproduire.

Clark se dirigea rapidement vers les soubassements du château. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sous le choc. Il savait que le château été très vieux, mais de là à s'attendre à une rangé de cachot avec des torches. C'était assez glauque, mal éclairé, étrangement vide et crasseux. Il se dirigea vers le cachot du fond, celui oũ se trouvait Chloé. Pour seule résistance, il eu à se débarrasser de deux mutants, assez pitoyable comme surveillance. Un simple coup de poing les avait calmés, rien d'extraordinaire. Tout ceci ne laissait présager rien de bon. Pressé de sortir au plus vite de ce satané manoir, il arracha la porte du cachot qui retenait prisonnière Chloé. Celle-ci était roulée en boule dans un coin. Elle semblait dormir. Sa lèvre était fendue et du sang séché parsemait ses cheveux, mais à part ça, elle semblait aller bien. Clark s'approcha d'elle et la secoua doucement pour qu'elle se réveille. Celle-ci ne mit pas grand temps à reprendre conscience.

-Quoi? Je... Clark? Dit-elle surprise, puis un immense sourire fendit son visage et elle lui sauta au cou.

-Chloé! Dit celui-ci en lui rendant la pareil. J'étais si inquiet, j'étais persuadé qu'il t'aurait tué ou pire...

-Tu me connais, je ne suis pas tuable! Dit celle-ci en souriant largement.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que des mutants n'arrivent!

-Oui, mais avant je dois te dire quelque chose. Dit celle-ci avec une mine d'enterrement et en se relevant.

-Quoi? La questionna soucieusement Clark, s'attendant au pire.

-Derrière-toi! Cria t-elle, juste avant de pousser Clark.

Celui-ci évita de justesse un rayon laser. Il se releva rapidement et se plaça devant Chloé. Alexander se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne semblait pas du tout content de la présence de Clark dans ses cachots.

-Tu es en avance!

-Je ne suis du genre patient! Répondit Clark du tac au tac.

-Et en plus, j'avais dit les grottes! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que tu es là, finissons-en!

-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire!

-Mais avant. Questionna Alexander, en faisant semblant d'être soucieux. Tu n'as pas laissé tes parents seuls, au moins?

Clark écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai!

-Je viens à peine d'envoyer un groupe de mutants chez eux! Se serait dommage qu'ils leur arrivent malheur, dit-il faussement triste.

-Tu mens!

-Demande à Chloé, elle est au courant!

Clark se retourna immédiatement vers son amie, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il y lu lui fendit le cœur. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'on roulait dessus en voiture. Comme si on lui arrachait les tripes. Comme si on lui crevait les yeux. Comme si ses parents étaient morts.

-NON! Cria Clark, au bord du désespoir.

-Si. Dit posément Alexander, pas ému le moins du monde.

-JE VAIS TE TUER, ESPÈCE DE SALOP! Cria Clark, juste avant de se précipiter sur Alexander.

Le combat commença et bien vite les cachots n'étaient plus assez grands pour eux. Ils avaient alors décidé de faire un peu d'agrandissement. Défonçant les murs, brûlant les tentures sur ceux-ci (juste avant de les détruire), bref faisant des trous un peu partout, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Lex. Chloé, quant à elle, essayait péniblement de les empêcher de s'entretuer. Elle se sentait déjà coupable pour la mort des Kent, mais si en plus elle ne disait rien à Clark à propos du fait que Lex vivait toujours, elle s'en voudrait éternellement. Elle monta les marches du second étage en vitesse grand V, puis se baissa juste avant qu'une lampe soit jeté vers elle. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'y aurait plus de manoir.

-Chloé, va-t'en! Tu vas te faire tuer! Cria Clark, à travers le boucan et en entraînant Chloé derrière une bibliothèque, qui servait maintenant de bouclier.

-Il faut absolument que je te parle!

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment? Dit Clark, juste avant de lancer un rayon laser dans la direction d'Alexander.

Celui-ci l'évita de justesse.

-Oui, c'est très important! C'est à propos de Lex.

-Quoi? Dit soudainement Clark, retrouvant tout son sérieux et en écoutant très attentivement Chloé, oubliant même Alexander.

-Il est en vie.

-Quoi? Dit Clark, jetant un meuble sur Alexander juste pour la forme, ne regardant même pas s'il visait le bon endroit.

-Je lui ai parlé dans les cachots. L'espace de quelques minutes Lex est redevenu lui-même et il m'a dit de te dire... Dit Chloé, mais elle hésitait sur la fin et ce que ça voulait dire.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? La questionna Clark avec emphase, les yeux brillant de larmes.

-Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était désolé Clark... Moi aussi, je suis désolée Clark. Dit avec regret Chloé.

-C'est devenu une mode ou quoi, tout le monde est désolé! Je suis désolé, tu es désolée, on est désolé. S'il pense que je vais abandonner et le laisser mourir, il rêve. Dit Clark, qui avait complètement oublié le combat qu'il était en train de faire.

Il ne remarqua donc pas qu'Alexander se trouvait juste derrière lui et s'apprêtait à le transpercer du regard, et c'est peu dire, grâce à son rayon laser. Clark se retourna juste à temps, pour voir son père surgir de nul part et frapper Alexander à la tête avec un bat de baseball. Ceci n'eu malheureusement aucun effet et le bat se brisa sous le choc. Jonathan écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ne sachant absolument pas que Lex s'était transformé en surhomme.

-Attention papa! Cria Clark, mais trop tard.

Alexander venait de frapper son père et celui-ci avait traversé le mur de son bureau, atterrissant dans une chambre adjacente. Clark et Chloé allèrent le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne semblait pas si mal en point, mais il était tout de même un peu sonné.

-Papa! Dit Clark, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père. Ça va?

-Oui, mais tu es en train de m'étouffer! Dit en riant Jonathan, Clark le relâcha pour vérifier s'il n'avait aucun blessure.

-Et maman? Le questionna avec inquiétude Clark, satisfait de son examen.

-Ça en prend plus pour se débarrasser des Kent! Dit en souriant son père.

-Très touchant! Dit Alexander derrière eux, en applaudissant devant tant de pathétisme.

Jonathan questionna des yeux son fils, mais celui-ci était bien trop préoccupé par ce que venait de lui dire Chloé et par ce que cela impliquait.

-Prêt pour un nouveau round? Le questionna Alexander en souriant.

-Toujours! Dit Clark, juste avant de se retourner vers Chloé et son père. Allez vous mettre à l'abri, ça risque de barder!

Ceux-ci ne contestèrent pas ses ordres et allèrent immédiatement se cacher, mais pas trop loin, car ils voulaient pouvoir aider Clark à tout moment. Celui-ci se releva et se plaça en face d'Alexander. Chacun zieutant l'autre, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Attendant que l'autre face un premier geste. Ce fut finalement Alexander, qui après quelques minutes d'attente insoutenable, se précipita sur Clark. S'en suivit un combat pour le pouvoir, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Frappant le plus possible son adversaire, essayant de lui faire le plus de mal. Il se séparèrent, épuisés. Alexander sortant un revolver et l'appuyant sur la poitrine de Clark. Celui-ci arrêta immédiatement de bouger.

-Tricheur! Dénonça Clark, avec un regard mauvais en direction d'Alexander.

-Je suis le méchant et toi le gentil, t'a oublié? Dit ironiquement Alexander.

-Va te faire foutre!

-Certainement pas par toi! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu vas maintenant mourir! Dit Alexander..

-Non! Cria Chloé, ayant remarqué la lueur verte. Clark, c'est de la kryptonite!

-Un dernier mot? Dit Alexander en riant du désespoir de Chloé.

-Désolé. Dit Clark, les larmes aux yeux par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Désolé de quoi? Dit intrigué Alexander.

-De ça! Dit Clark, juste avant de poignardé celui-ci en plein ventre avec un couteau fait de météorite.

Une étrange lumière verte sortit de l'arme et illumina toute la pièce. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La lumière s'intensifia encore et Clark ferma les yeux, aveuglé, puis soudainement il y eu un tremblement de terre et tout redevint normal. Lex tomba inconscient par terre. Clark se précipita sur lui, vérifiant s'il était encore en vie. Du sang coulait en profusion de sa blessure et son souffle était incertain, mais son cœur battait encore très faiblement.

-Lex, tu m'entends?

Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour aussitôt les refermer.

-Lex, reste avec moi! Ne m'abandonne pas...

-Clark, c'est toi? Dit-il en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

-Oui, c'est moi! Lex, ça va aller, je suis là.

-Tu as réussit! Chuchota péniblement Lex, en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son ange une dernière fois.

-Lex, reste. Le supplia Clark, en pleurant. Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi, dit Lex dans un dernier souffle.

-Non! Cria Clark de désespoir.

Chloé et son père venaient de le rejoindre, ils essayaient péniblement de le consoler, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Non! Lâchez-moi! Cria celui-ci, en les repoussant et en pleurant de plus belle. Il devait vivre, Jor-El m'avait dit qu'il vivrait.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Clark, tu n'aurais rien pu y faire! Dit Jonathan, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Non, pas moi, mais lui oui! Dit Clark, en prenant Lex dans ses bras et en disparaissant, direction les grottes Kawatches.

* * *

_Avant d'essayer de me trucider de finir le chapitre ainsi, dite-vous qu'il y aura une suite et que cette fois-ci se sera vraiment le dernier. À moins que je fasse un épilogue, on verra! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé! Déprimant, hilarant(Quoi? Ça existe les gens bizarre!) joyeux (non, j'exagère), merdique, long(je sais, j'ai fait exprès, c'était pour me faire pardonner du retard), etc. Dite-le moi! Alors à la prochaine et encore merci à ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews, aux autres *?%$$?*#! Lol_

_Bye bye!_

_De Marion_


	12. Épilogue

_Bonjour, et oui, c'est moi! Je sais, ça fait une éternité! Je suis sincèrement désolée!_

_Ne me tuer pas tout de suite, j'ai enfin terminé mon histoire!_

_Si j'ai pas écrit plus tôt, c'est que j'avais plus d'idées et je voulais_

_que la fin soit aussi bonne que le reste de mon histoire!_

_Alors, encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée!_

_Merci pour ceux qui ont patienté aussi longtemps!_

_Et ne vous gênez pas pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ça en m'écrivant une petite review!_

_De Marion_

* * *

**POV Clark**

Clark se retourna dans le lit pour la milliardième fois. Il faisait encore une crise d'insomnie, depuis 2 semaines ça lui arrivait constamment. Il faisait toujours trop chaud, trop froid, trop de choses à penser, etc. Une routine qui le taraudait chaque nuit et qui le condamnait à 4h de sommeil, s'il avait de la chance, par nuit. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il rabattit les couvertures et sortit du lit, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Il descendit les marches le plus doucement possible, une marche craqua et Clark s'immobilisa. Écoutant le moindre son dans la maison, il entendit distinctement le ronflement de son père dans la chambre de ses parents. Tout allait bien, il n'avait réveillé personne. Cela faisait presque 20 ans que ses parents étaient mariés et Clark se demandait toujours comment sa mère faisait pour dormir avec une telle locomotive.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo à la recherche du lait. Comme tout bon fermier, et malgré les invectives de sa mère, Clark buvait au goulot de la bouteille, comme son père. Ce qui lui valait bien des réprimandes, ça et son incessante manie d'arriver en retard partout où on l'attendait. Un craquement derrière lui le ramena au présent. Il se retourna et scruta la pénombre devant lui. Il vit une silhouette descendre les marches et le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Encore ses insomnies? Demanda celle-ci.

XXX

_-2 semaines plus tôt-_

_Une étrange lumière verte sortit de l'arme et illumina toute la pièce. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La lumière s'intensifia encore et Clark ferma les yeux, aveuglés, puis soudainement il y eut un tremblement de terre et tout redevint normal. Lex tomba inconscient par terre. Clark se précipita sur lui, vérifiant s'il était encore en vie. Du sang coulait en profusion de sa blessure et son souffle était incertain, mais son cœur battait encore très faiblement._

_-Lex, tu m'entends?_

_Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour aussitôt les refermer._

_-Lex, reste avec moi! Ne m'abandonne pas..._

_-Clark, c'est toi? Dit-il en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux._

_-Oui, c'est moi! Lex, ça va aller, je suis là._

_-Tu as réussi! Chuchota péniblement Lex, en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son ange une dernière fois._

_-Lex, reste. Le supplia Clark, en pleurant. Je t'aime_

_-Je t'aime aussi, dit Lex dans un dernier souffle._

_-Non! Cria Clark de désespoir._

_Chloé et son père venaient de le rejoindre, ils essayaient péniblement de le consoler, mais rien n'y faisait._

_-Non! Lâchez-moi! Cria celui-ci, en les repoussant et en pleurant de plus belle. Il devait vivre, Jor-El m'avait dit qu'il vivrait._

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute Clark, tu n'aurais rien pu y faire! Dit Jonathan, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils._

_-Non, pas moi, mais lui oui! Dit Clark, en prenant Lex dans ses bras et en disparaissant, direction les grottes Kawatches._

C'est bien où Clark se rendit. Il déposa Lex contre le mur et sortit le petit hexagone. Immédiatement, la voix de son père lui répondit, une lumière blanche illumina la grotte tout entière et un étrange vent sortit de nulle part se mi à souffler dans la grotte et força Clark à crier pour se faire entendre de son père biologique.

-Kal-El, mon fils, que fais-tu ici? Demanda l'étrange voix qui semblait sortir d'outre-tombe.

-Tu le sais parfaitement! Tu m'as menti! Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais sauver Lex, mais maintenant... cria Clark, des sanglots dans la voix, il est mort.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti Kal-El, il est maintenant libéré de l'esprit maléfique qui l'habitait. Il n'était pas dit dans notre marché que je sauverais Lex Luthor, celui-ci doit mourir. Son heure est venue, seul le mal l'habite, il est mieux ainsi! Continua la voix autoritaire de Jor-El.

-Il a changé, il n'est plus le même aujourd'hui! Il peut faire le bien! Je sais que tu peux le ramener! Continua le jeune extra-terrestre.

-Il est vrai que je peux le sauver, mais uniquement en échange de ta vie.

-Quoi? Cria Clark.

-Tu dois mourir dans cette vie et renaître dans l'autre!

-Quoi? Je ne comprends pas! Cria à travers le vent Clark.

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus! Tu as le choix, le laisser mourir ou mourir pour le ramener! Tonna la voix de Jor-El une dernière fois, je te laisse une journée pour y réfléchir.

XXX

_-Toujours 2 semaines plus tôt-_

Martha et Jonathan sortirent de la maison en courant à la vue de leur fils. Celui-ci avait les joues mouillées de larmes, mais il avançait néanmoins d'un air décidé.

-Clark! Où étais-tu passé? Cria sa mère inquiète en le prenant dans ses bras. Nous étions terriblement inquiets!

-Est-ce que ça va Clark? Demanda Jonathan en prenant son fils par les épaules, il savait que Clark aimait beaucoup Lex.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table de cuisine dans la maison, attendant des explications de leur fils, mais celui-ci leur annonça qu'il était très fatigué et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

-Oui, bien entendu! Nous comprenons! Dirent Martha et Jonathan en même temps.

-Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra fils! Lex était quelqu'un de bien, mais je l'ai su trop tard! Dit sincèrement Jonathan. Clark leur sourit faiblement et monta à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'en ressortit que le lendemain, alors que midi venait de sonner. Ces parents l'attendaient avec inquiétude à la cuisine.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda sa mère.

-Non.

-Tu veux des gaufres! Offrit-elle, celle-ci ayant pris l'habitude de faire des gaufres à son fils lorsque tout allait mal.

-Non, mais ça va aller! Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul!

Avant de sortir, Clark sembla se raviser et il prit ses parents dans ses bras, les serrant au point de les étouffer.

-Chéri! J'étouffe! Dit sa mère en riant.

-Oh, désolé! Dit Clark en les relâchant.

-Tu es sûr que ça va fils? Demanda Jonathan en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Oui, très bien! Mentit celui-ci en sortant, essuyant subtilement ses larmes d'une main.

Ils allaient lui manquer.

XXX

_-Présent-_

_Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo à la recherche du lait. Comme tout bon fermier, et malgré les invectives de sa mère, Clark buvait au goulot de la bouteille, comme son père. Ce qui lui valait bien des réprimandes, ça et son incessante manie d'arriver en retard partout où on l'attendait. Un craquement derrière lui le ramena au présent. Il se retourna et scruta la pénombre devant lui. Il vit une silhouette descendre les marches et le rejoindre dans la cuisine._

_-Encore ses insomnies? Demanda celle-ci._

-Oui. Mentit Clark.

-Menteur! Dit Lex en grimaçant.

Il vint se mettre derrière Clark et l'enlaça.

-Est-ce que tu le regrettes? Demanda-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune fermier.

-Non! S'indigna Clark en se retournant et en prenant le visage de Lex en coupe. Jamais! Je suis avec toi et tu es en vie et c'est le plus important!

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles si douces de son ami et amant et l'embrassa doucement au début et de plus en plus fougueusement. Il le relâcha quelques minutes plus tard pantois et quémandant plus.

-Aller, vient mon beau! Dit le fermier en prenant Lex par la taille. Que je puisse te faire subir les pires outrages dans ma chambre, mes parents n'entendront rien avec tout le tapage que fait mon père!

-Obsédé! Rigola Lex, sautillant d'impatience en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

XXX

**POV Clark**

UN TUEUR À MÉTROPOLIS!

_**Le tueur fou vient de faire sa huitième victime hier soir. Nous avons retrouvé tôt ce matin le corps d'un jeune homme de 25 ans, Robert Gray, dans le fleuve aux abords de la plage de...**_

Clark fixait le journal d'un air mauvais depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Et lui qui essayait de s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition d'humain et on venait le narguer jusque chez lui. Plusieurs victimes, aucune trace de vols, retrouvés dans le fleuve, blessure par balle, pas encore mort lorsque jeté à l'eau. Le cœur semble s'être simplement arrêté. C'était peut-être un mutant et il ne pouvait rien y faire! Pas moyen d'enquêter en douce, Lex le faisait constamment surveiller par des gardes du corps. Et plus de super vitesse pour les semer, malheureusement! Condamné à rester inactif et à devoir regarder, comme un simple spectateur.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé Lex, c'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait fait de sa vie. Simplement, lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il était persuadé de mourir, pas de se transformer en simple mortel et de perdre tous ses pouvoirs. Après toutes ces années à sauver des gens et à sans cesse se comporter comme un super héros, devenir normal n'était pas aisé. À chaque fois qu'il voyait un accident se produire ou un incident se déclarer, il fallait que Lex lui rappelle qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller, qu'il allait en mourir. Il avait bien entendu désobéi à ses ordres à plusieurs reprises, mais la douleur d'être brûler ou écraser par une voiture pour ensuite se retrouver dans le coma l'avait convaincu de ne plus jamais tenter le diable. Dorénavant, il resterait sage, comme il l'avait promis à Lex.

Ainsi, depuis six mois, il évitait les ennuis. Il en était venu à avoir une vie normale. Il avait fini le lycée et l'université commençait en septembre. Il allait commencer en journalisme à l'université de Metropolis. Lex payait pour lui, bien entendu. Et ils vivaient ensemble dans l'appartement de celui-ci situé au 30e étage d'un immeuble faisait penser à une tour de Babel. Ces parents vivaient encore à Smallville et semblaient très heureux que Clark ne risque plus sa vie tous les jours.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Lex était parfait, ses parents étaient en santé, Chloé grimpait petit à petit les échelons du Daily Planet, avec une patience qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Lana avait disparu de la surface de la terre et Pete venait parfois lui rendre visite, la distance n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre fin à leur amitié. Peut-être aussi que le jet privé de Lex y était pour quelque chose. Bref, tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes, sauf pour Clark.

Il désespérait de ne pas pouvoir courir aussi vite qu'avant, de ne pas pouvoir sauver des gens, de ne pas pouvoir assouvir son envie folle de foutre un coup de poing à un malfrat, sans risquer de se casser la main. Il en venait même parfois à se demander s'il ne serait pas mieux mort, puis il repensait à Lex, à son corps pressé contre le sien dans le noir, à sa bouche parcourant la moindre parcelle de son corps... Et il réalisait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Lex, qu'il préférait souffrir comme il souffrait aujourd'hui plutôt que de continuer à jouer le super héros sans lui. Mieux valait souffrir! Il voyait bien tous les regards inquiets que lui lançait le jeune milliardaire en douce. Mais il était incapable de le rassurer sur son état. La vie était sombre lorsque Lex partait travailler et rien ne changerait cette situation. À moins que...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demanda Lex en entrant dans la cuisine, habillé d'un complet noir et d'une chemise blanche.

-Rien, mentit Clark en attrapant le journal et en le jetant dans la poubelle, mais Lex fut plus rapide que lui et le lui arracha des mains.

-Meurtre à Metropolis... marmonna-t-il en lisant la première page.

Il releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard, le fixant de ses yeux menaçants et... tristes, Clark en fut surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire? Demanda celui-ci les yeux brillants et un faux sourire aux lèvres.

-Rien, dit Clark, et cette fois-ci il ne mentait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Je ne suis qu'un simple humain, je ne peux rien faire! Je ne vaux rien!

-Non, c'est faux! S'indigna Lex en jetant le journal sur la table. Comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu es tout pour moi!

Il s'approcha de Clark et le prit dans ses bras.

-Peu importe que tu sois humain maintenant, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es bon à rien! Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Chloé enquêter sur ces meurtres, dit Lex, la gorge serré de dire ses mots, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie!

-Je peux? Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Et tu ne me feras pas suivre par tes gardes du corps? Demanda soupçonneux le jeune homme.

-Non, je te le jure!

-Vraiment, dit Clark, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne m'interposerai pas. J'en ai assez de te voir malheureux et je suis prêt à tout, rien que pour te revoir sourire.

Clark sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant Lex.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi! Dit-il en agrippant la taille de Lex et en le hissant sur le comptoir pour ensuite l'embrasser sauvagement.

-Non, non, Clark, faut que j'aille au travail... arrête, tenta Lex, peu convainquant, alors qu'il poussait des gémissements de plaisir.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas pris une journée de congé me semble... continua Clark, alors qu'il arrachait les vêtements de sa victime, un à un.

-Je crois que t'as raison! Capitula Lex, en le suivant dans la chambre à coucher.

XXX

-Lex t'autorise à venir enquêter avec moi? Pas possible! S'écria Chloé en riant. Comment t'as pu obtenir sa permission?

-Ferme-la, j'ai pas besoin de sa permission! C'est jusque que j'ai trop de respect pour lui pour lui faire le coup dans le dos!

-N'importe quoi, ça n'aurait pas rapport au nombreux gardes du corps qui te suivent partout? Au fait, où ils sont ceux-là? Continua Chloé, en se tordant le coup pour voir derrière Clark.

-Arrête de niaiser, Chloé! Ça t'intéresse oui ou non?

-C'est sûr! Trépigna la journaliste en sautant sur Clark. Se sera comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son ordinateur.

-Ça c'est le secteur où je suis presque sur où on eu lieu les meurtres. On a trouvé de la drogue dans le sang de toutes les victimes sauf deux. Je crois que c'était des junkies. Et où vont les junkies, près du port dans les entrepôts abandonnés. Et puis les deux autres étaient des livreurs. L'endroit idéal pour tuer quelqu'un et ensuite le foutre à l'eau!

-Pourquoi la police n'y a pas pensé avant toi?

-Ils l'ont fait, mais ils ont raté quelque chose, ça ne fait aucun doute! Je suis sûre que c'est là qu'on eut lieu les meurtres!

-Parfait, on y a va!

-Youpi! Cria Chloé en attrapant sa sacoche.

-T'as pas entendu un drôle de bruit? Chuchota Chloé.

-Merde Chloé, ton but c'est de me faire mourir de peur ou quoi? Non, j'ai rien entendu et tait-toi, sinon on va se faire repérer!

Nos deux journalistes en herbes se trouvaient près du bâtiment abandonné où aurait lieu le prochain meurtre, faiblement éclairé par la lune, qui se reflétait sur l'eau les entourant. Soudain, un craquement derrière eux se fit entendre.

-Là, t'as entendu! Il y a quelqu'un qui nous suit, je te le dis!

-Le salop!

-Quoi?

-Attend moi une minute, je reviens! Dit Clark avant d'abandonner Chloé.

-Non, ne me laisse pas!

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Clark revenait accompagné de...

-LEX!

-Chut! Fais moins de bruit! Lui fit signe Lex.

-Oh, je suis trop heureuse de te voir! Continua-t-elle en baissant le ton, lui sautant dans les bras.

-Aie! Oui, moi aussi!

-Ouais, mais pas moi! Bouda Clark à part.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'avais trop peur pour toi! S'excusa Lex d'un air piteux.

-Tu m'avais promis!

-Je t'avais promis que mes gardes du corps ne te suivraient pas et j'ai tenu parole!

-Menteur!

-Arrêtez! On va se faire tuer si vous continuez!

Ils se turent tous et avancèrent vers la bâtisse abandonnée, se servant de leurs lampes de poche pour ne pas s'enfarger.

-On ferait mieux de se séparer, pour couvrir plus de terrain! Suggéra Clark.

-Jamais! Cria presque Lex d'indignation. Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi?

-Je sais me défendre!

-Avant, peut-être, mais plus maintenant!

-Va te faire foutre! Je vais m'en sortir!

-Je ne te laisserai pas seul!

-Chut! Les fit taire Chloé. Clark, Lex a raison! Il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble!

-Traître!

-Chut! Dit Lex, vous avez pas entendu un truc bizarre, comme...

-Comme des bruits de pas, finit le fermier.

-Exact!

-Allons voir! Dit Chloé en avançant, suivit des deux autres.

-Je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée... commença Lex.

-Chut! Firent en même temps Chloé et Clark.

Au même moment une ombre surgit devant, stoppant les trois en même temps. Un éclat argenté les éblouit et...

-Couchez-vous, il a une arme! Cria Lex.

Clark ne réagit pas assez vite et fut touché. L'ombre disparut presque au même moment. Chloé et Lex se précipitèrent vers Clark. Celui-ci, allongé sur le sol, était maculé de sang, de son sang. Immobile comme la mort, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Lex vérifia son pouls, il était mort. Le milliardaire recula d'horreur, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. La seule chose claire était sa colère, son envie de meurtre. Il se précipita à la suite du meurtrier. Chloé, rester en arrière, assise près de Clark, était secouée par les larmes. Elle attrapa son cellulaire et composa le numéro de la police.

XXX

**POV Clark**

Lex avait retrouvé la trace de l'homme qui avait tiré sur Clark, qui l'avait... Non! Ne surtout pas penser à ça! Il prit une grande inspiration et monta les marches, en tentant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Ils étaient deux, Lex les entendait discuter du bout du couloir.

-Tu les as tués? Demanda la deuxième personne

-J'en ai eu un!

-Mais les autres sont encore en vie, crétin! Ils vont vouloir se venger!

-Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi!

-C'est vrai! Ce sera drôle! Nous avons de la visite!

-Quoi? Sursauta son compagnon.

-Ouvre-lui la porte!

Il y eut des bruits de pas se rapprochant de l'entrée et la porte tourna sur elle-même, laissant voir à Lex un entrepôt poussiéreux remplit à ras bord de boîte, si on en croyait ce qui étaient écrit elles contenaient de la dynamite. Les deux hommes l'observèrent d'un air mauvais.

XXX

**POV Chloé**

Chloé avait demandé à être seule quelques instants avec lui. Si immobile, si blanc maintenant. Et cette odeur infecte! Dieu qu'elle détestait les morgues! Elle réprima son envie de vomir et s'approcha de Clark. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Jamais elle n'avait un jour imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle avait souvent frôlé la mort, mais jamais elle n'avait vu Clark ainsi. Mort! Voilà ce qu'il était. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Comment pourrait-elle l'annoncer au Kent?

-Oh, Clark! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Psalmodia-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

À travers le brouillard de sa douleur, elle vit soudain les paupières de Clark s'ouvrir.

Son premier réflexe fut de reculer, puis la surprise passée, elle se précipita sur Clark. Celui-ci respirait et la fixait avec surprise.

-Clark? Mais comment est-ce possible?

Le jeune fermier se redressa et regarda autour de lui, puis il fixa sa chemise ensanglantée, en l'ouvrant il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune marque de blessure.

-Mais c'est impossible! Chuchota Chloé. Oh, Clark! Dit-elle en pleurant dans ses bras.

-Où est Lex? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix éraillée.

Chloé ne dit rien.

-Chloé! Demanda à nouveau Clark en l'attrapant par les épaules. Où est Lex?

XXX

**POV Lex**

Lex reprit vaguement conscience alors qu'on le traînait par terre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était dehors.

-C'est assez loin! Creuse un trou maintenant! Dit une voix gutturale.

-Quoi? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fais la job sale? Toi, tu creuses jamais de trous...

-CREUSE UN TROU!

-D'accord, d'accord, pas besoin de t'énerver!

Lex tenta de se lever, mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait les pieds et les mains liées avec de la corde. Il réprima un rire sans joie à l'idée du sort qui l'attendait. Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il mourrait? Peu importe, il rejoindrait Clark et c'était le principal. Il ferma les yeux et le bruit d'une pelle qu'on enfonce dans la terre se fit entendre non loin de lui. On enfonçait la pelle et on jetait la terre un peu plus loin. Encore et encore... Simple témoin de sa mort, il les regardait faire sans aucune réaction. À quoi bon tenter de défaire ses liens? À quoi bon s'enfuir? À quoi bon survivre? Loin de Clark, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Son cœur se serra néanmoins lorsque le bruit de pelle cessa.

XXX

Clark se précipita dans l'entrepôt. Aucune trace de vie. La dynamite avait été embarquée par la police et les coupables avaient disparu avant l'arrivée de ceux-ci. La pièce était vide. Clark donna un coup de poing au mur et un morceau de celui-ci se détacha. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour trouver Lex. Mais il n'y avait aucun son. Le port semblait vide. Les seuls êtres vivants se trouvaient à 15 kilomètres.

Clark composa le numéro de cellulaire de Lex et pria pour que celui-ci l'ai emmené avec lui. Une sonnerie de cellulaire retentit au loin.

XXX

Les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil sur leur œuvre et ne voyant rien qui cloche s'apprêtèrent à partir. Le petit des deux, complètement épuisé, alla mettre sa pelle dans le coffre de la voiture. Lorsque soudain une sonnerie de cellulaire retentit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Crétin, ne me dit pas que t'as oublié de lui prendre son cellulaire?

-Ça lui sera pas très utile mort!

-Idiot, quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre!

Au même moment, en coup de vent, un jeune homme apparut sortit de nul. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise rouge à carreaux blancs. Sa chemise était maculée de sang.

-Hé! C'est sur lui que j'ai tiré! Tu devrais être mort!

Sur ce, les deux hommes sortirent leurs armes et vidèrent celles-ci inutilement sur Clark. Celui-ci essuya les balles comme si de rien était et foudroya les deux hommes du regard.

-C'était ma chemise favorite!

Il se précipita sur ceux-ci et les assomma l'un contre l'autre. Il se précipita ensuite sur la montagne de terre où était enterré Lex et entreprit d'enlever la terre. Il hissa Lex hors du trou. Celui-ci était inconscient, mais respirait encore.

-Lex! Réveille-toi! S'énerva Clark en le secouant.

Le milliardaire ouvrit les yeux et eut un soubresaut. Clark l'aida à cracher la terre qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Lex fixait Clark comme s'il venait de voir un mort.

-Est-ce que je suis mort? Demanda celui-ci en regardant autour de lui.

-Non, Lex! C'est moi, Clark!

-Mais tu étais mort! Je t'ai vu, le sang partout et...

-Chut, chut, chut... le calma le fermier en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis là! Dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Il lui caressa le dos alors que Lex était secoué de sanglots de plus en plus forts. Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin, Clark vit qu'il ne pleurait plus mais souriait.

-Désolé, pour ta chemise, dit-il d'un air faussement contrit.

-C'est pas grave, elle était déjà fichue! Et si on confiait ces deux idiots aux bons soins de la police?

-C'est nécessaire? On pourrait pas juste les mettre dans mon trou!

-Lex! S'indigna Clark.

-Je blaguais… à moitié!

XXX

**TUEURS FOUS DE METOPOLIS ARRÊTÉS**

_Hier, tard dans la nuit, la police de Metropolis a mit fin aux meurtres du tueur fou, qui était en fait deux, en attrapant les coupables. Un nouvel exemple de compétence pour la police de Metropolis. Le chef de police, Monsieur..._

-Quel ramassis de connerie! Ragea Lex en foutant le journal dans la poubelle. Ça t'énerve pas que la police s'approprie tout le crédit de leur capture?

-Non, pas du tout!

-Tu flottes sur ton petit nuage, trop content d'avoir retrouvé tes pouvoirs! Bouda le milliardaire en éloignant son tabouret le plus loin possible du fermier dans la petite cuisine laboratoire.

-C'est vrai que je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé mes pouvoirs, mais je suis encore plus heureux d'être arrivé à tant hier soir et d'avoir sauvé l'amour de ma vie! Dit Clark en attrapant le dénommé en en l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-J'imagine que maintenant tu vas aller voir Chloé et partir à la recherche de nouveaux dangers pour pouvoir assouvir ton syndrome de super héros! Dit Lex, en essayant désespérément de se détacher de l'éteinte du jeune extra-terrestre.

Peine perdue, il se rassit sur celui-ci, tout en refusant de le regarder.

-Non, en fait je pensais prendre des vacances avec mon amoureux!

Le fermier embrassa dans le cou Lex et l'assit à califourchon sur lui. Le milliardaire ne résista pas plus longtemps et devint de la pâte à modeler entre ses mains.

-Vraiment? Juste toi et moi et aucun danger à l'horizon?

-Tout à fait, répondit le jeune homme en continuant d'embrasser le cou de sa victime.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à une de ses oreilles et la mordilla. Il passa ses mains sous son chandail et caressa le dos du milliardaire, alors que celui-ci soupirait d'aise et répondait enfin à ses baisers.

-Manipulateur! Lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller dans le Sud!

-Oh, oui! Gémit Lex, alors que Clark s'attaquait au pantalon de Lex. Le sud m'a l'air parfait!

* * *

_J'en reviens pas que se soit maintenant finit! Je sens que Clark et Lex vont me manquer! _

_À défaut de les rendre heureux ensemble dans l'émission, on s'amuse avec nos fics! Lol_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ça, peut-être un peu quétaine, je l'avoue, mais je crois qu'on est tous des addicts de fins heureuses ici! lol_

_Écrivez-moi une review!_

_De Marion_


End file.
